La Danza del Dragón
by Inariama
Summary: Ella vio en sus ojos dorados, el ultimo amanecer en cual había estado completamente feliz y él vio en sus ojos azules, la fuerza y el recuerdo de su difunta madre.
1. Chapter 1

Estoy de vuelta con una historia que ya hace mucho publique en otra página, espero que les guste y que le den una oportunidad.

Atte: inariama-chan :]

La danza del dragón

Capítulo 1: El comienzo de nuestro baile.

El sol estaba a punto de ocultarse, la pradera lo presentía, los pájaros revoloteaban y los girasoles parecían quedarse dormidos; la pequeña niña que hacía ya más de media hora que corría, la cual estaba jugando con su joven madre, ahora se detenía. El camisón ya no estaba limpio, ahora estaba completamente manchado de barro, miraba hacia atrás, sus ojos enormes y de color azul se iluminaron.

— ¡Apresúrate Mami que el sol está a punto de ocultarse!

La joven madre miro a su pequeña, y sabía bien que el sol se escondería, corrió a su lado y le dio un gran abrazo.

—Kagome, ¿Cuál es la prisa? —dijo mirándola ahora.

—Papi volverá hoy.

—Así es, pero será por la noche.

—El sol se ocultara mami y será de noche, entonces papi vendrá.

La niña fue abrazada de nuevo por su madre, ella nunca quito sus ojos azules del sol y ahora podía ver como se ocultaba lentamente y cuando se hubo oscurecido, una voz interrumpió el silencio.

— ¡Abuela! —había gritado la niña.

La madre dejo a la pequeña ya que vio lágrimas en los ojos de la recién llegada, algo había pasado.

— ¿Qué ocurre madre? —dijo la joven mujer.

—Es Alan.

— ¿Qué pasa con él?

—Su avión se ha estrellado.

La pequeña no entendía por qué su madre se había arrodillado ante su madre y el hecho de que su abuela lloraba amargamente y aún más no podía comprender la mirada que ambas le daban, una mirada de lastima y frustración.

Sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente, de nuevo aquel sueño regresaba a su mente, se incorporó en la cama y miro el reloj de mesa.

—Creo que me levante demasiado temprano, aun son las 6:00 am.

Dejo el reloj y se quitó las sabanas de encima.

—El calor ya comenzó.

Se levantó rápidamente y se asomó por la ventana de su habitación, miro el enorme jardín, lleno de bellas rosas amarillas.

—La abuela estaría feliz.

Miro hacia una esquina de la habitación y ahí estaba un retrato de su querida abuela la cual había muerto ya hace 10 años.

—Si tan solo tú y mi madre se hubieran quedado más tiempo conmigo, yo no estaría tan sola y triste.

Había escuchado un ruido y sabía muy bien que provenía de la habitación de aquella chica.

—De nuevo se ha levantado temprano esa niña, son las 6:00 am y ella entra a las 8:00am.

La señora envuelta en un camisón se seda, el cual parecía ser muy costoso, se levantó y colocándose ágilmente su manta en la espalda salió de su habitación, recorrió los amplios pasillos y llego a la habitación, abrió estrepitosamente, encontrándose con su objetivo.

Se había sobre saltado por el ruido de la puerta, miro y sonrió ocultando su tristeza.

—Abuela, pensé que aun dormías.

—Me has despertado—dijo seria.

—Lo siento, pero es que hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de mi madre.

—Ha se me había olvidado, le pediré a las sirvientas que lleven flores.

—Pero abuela eso no tienes ningún significado, se supone que debemos llevarlas nosotras en señal de respeto.

—Sabes que no puedo, tengo que estar en el negocio, no tengo tiempos para esas cosas.

—Abuelita no digas esas cosas mi madre no era lo que tú crees.

—Aun no entiendo cómo es que mi hijo se vino a fijar en una mujer como tu madre, una nefasta bailarina.

—Abuela no insultes a mi madre, además ella era muy buena en eso y dejo todo por mi padre y por mí.

—Ya lo creo, pero Kagome, si tu madre murió a los pocos meses de la muerte de tu padre, realmente quería más a tu padre que a ti.

Estaba tan acostumbrada a los nada rebuscados insultos de su abuela que simplemente los ignoro, en estos 10 años que había estado viviendo con ella se dio cuenta de que llorar, patalear o refunfuñar no servía de nada; así que empezó a involucrarse más en la danza y sobre todo en el ballet como su madre, aun recordaba los gritos de su abuela al enterarse, pero simplemente no le importaba. Ella sabía que muy en el fondo, si la quería, era solo que se sentía tan mal por la muerte de su hijo que tenía que culpar a alguien, y eso era normal.

—Has terminado ya abuela, si me disculpas tengo que bajar a desayunar.

—Hay niña, anda ve, que yo tengo que ir a la oficina.

Kagome sonrió, siempre era igual, así terminaban todas las discusiones. Al pisar el primer escalón recordó un poco más. Su padre había muerto en un accidente, él era hijo de los dueños de la mayor empresa en comerciales y por lo tanto era codiciado. Su madre se deprimió tanto que dejo de comer y esto le había causado muchas enfermedades y posteriormente la muerte, solo tenía 5 años en ese entonces, su madre fue hija de una familia acomodada y era estudiante de preparatoria cuando conoció a su padre; fue amor a primera vista, pero su abuela, la dulce abuela había muerto por complicaciones en su presión, cuando tenía solo 7 años, fue ahí cuando supo que tenía otra abuela, la madre de su padre, era dueña de una empresa de comerciales, era frívola y muy poco comunicativa, pero nunca le había negado nada y por lo tanto nunca le falto nada, ni comida, ni ropa y mucho menos educación, había estudiado en las prestigiosas escuelas y ahora se encontraba en la Universidad más prestigiada de todo Hong Kong: Li Ka-Shing, estaba en su último semestre de la prepa y aun no sabía qué carrera tomar, pero eso era algo que tendría que pensar en unos cuantos meses más.

Se miró en el espejo, amaba ese uniforme, el de verano, una falda a cuadros con colores como el morado, el azul cielo y el verde, con tablones y arriba de su rodilla, y una blusa de botones y en el bolsillo derecho el emblema de la escuela y claro no podía faltar su moño, de encaje azul, dio una vueltas y sonrió.

—Presiento que este día será muy diferente a los demás.

Dicho eso tomo su bolso azul, del cual colgaba un llavero en forma de zapatillas de ballet. Su cabello lo llevaba en un chongo que era adornado por una cinta del mismo color, camino hacia la fotografía que estaba en su buro y sonrió.

—Este día será por ustedes.

Dicho eso salió de su habitación, camino hacia las escaleras, bajo y ya afuera de la casa, la esperaba una camioneta negra y el chofer, subió y partió a la escuela.

—Creo que es lo menos que debe interesarte—dijo la voz serena de un hombre.

El chofer lo miraba desde su espejo retrovisor, estaba hablando por teléfono.

—Después de clases voy y arreglaremos esto de la manera más fácil y eficaz.

El chofer volvió a ver su camino, el semáforo ya estaba en verde, siguió y pudo divisar la gran escuela.

—Ya vamos a llegar señor.

—Bien, venme a buscar a las 3 en punto.

—Claro.

—Y dile a mi padre que si esta escuela no me agrada, dejare de estudiar.

—Sí señor.

La limosina paro detrás de una camioneta negra, el joven salió y cerró la puerta tras él, acomodo su bolso y algo llamo su atención por lo que miro hacia su costado.

Kagome le había dicho a su chofer que viniera a las 3 en punto y también que comprara flores en el camino, girasoles de preferencia, se había bajado ya, y se acomodaba la falda y la mochila, y le dijo con una sonrisa a su chofer: ¡adiós! .Sintió que alguien la miraba, voltio y miro a un joven con cabellera platinada, sus miradas se cruzaron y por un momento los ojos dorados del joven le recordaron a la última puesta de sol que vio con su madre hacía ya 12 años.

Había mirado hacia la persona que había dicho: ¡adiós! Por extraño que pereciera le recordó a su madre, la cual había muerto cuando él tenía 7 años. No se había percatado de que los grandes ojos azules de la joven lo miraban, los ojos de su madre eran de un azul único, pero lo de esa joven también lo eran. Y fue cuando se había percato de que la estaba mirando fijamente, por lo que vio como la joven se sonrojaba y como volteaba rápidamente su cara, sonrió, eso le había parecido muy gracioso, y por extraño que fuera esa chica era un punto a favor, tenía el presentimiento que le gustaría esa escuela.

Aun podía sentir su rostro caliente, también había ignorado a los chicos que la habían saludado afablemente, pero es que ahora no podía dejar de pensar es ese chico, el cual nunca había visto. Ahora ya estaba en la puerta de su salón, se detuvo para respirar, aunque aún no se creía que hubiera corrido tanto, era la primera vez que se sentía acorralada y temerosa, la mirada de ese chico la cohibió demasiado, ahora rogaba a dios por que no se lo encontrara.

Sintió una mano en su hombro y se erizo por completo.

—Juro que no lo hice al propósito, lo siento —dijo cerrando los ojos y haciendo una reverencia, pero una risita conocida hizo que abriera los ojos y mirara a la persona frente a ella.

— ¿Ahora que fue Kagome? —dijo una joven con cabello castaño.

—No es gracioso Sango, ya te dije que no hagas eso.

—Lo siento, pero es que siempre llegas tranquila y feliz porque los chicos y chicas del instituto te saludan, así que pensé que lo estabas.

—Pues no.

—bueno, te tengo un chisme.

— ¿cuál?

—¡La noticia del año!, el hijo del multimillonario Taisho, ha venido a estudiar su cuarto semestre de diplomacia al instituto y eso no es lo mejor si no que lo echaron de su anterior escuela por golpear a un grupo de estudiantes y espera aún falta más, se dice que está involucrado con la mafia Americana.

—Pero Sango porque es bueno, si lo echaron.

—Kagome amiga, te quiero mucho pero realmente te falta malicia en la cabeza, a las chicas eso es lo que le atrae.

—A mí no.

—Bueno, pero a mí y a la mayoría sí, pero en fin lo preocupante y exótico es que esta en la mafia y lo llaman el dragón.

— ¿Dragón? ¿En la mafia? ¡Qué fuerte es eso Sango!

Kagome se quedó pensando por la noticia, se le vino a la mente infinidad de escenas, gente muerta, balas, el apocalipsis, espera…

— ¿No es el hermano de Inuyasha Taisho?, el que está con nosotros.

—Así es, es su hermano, tiene 21 años.

—Pero sango como va estar involucrado con la mafia, si es muy joven.

—Hay Kagome, eres tan inocente, no has leído los libros de historia, ahí hay mucha información, los de la mafia pueden ser muy jóvenes y Sesshomaru no es la acepción además era el líder de Kendo en su antigua escuela.

—Bueno luego me lo cantaras más a fondo ahora dejemos eso y entremos que tapamos el paso.

—Bueno.

—Kagome—la había llamado sango.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Qué haces?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Me refiero a que porque te escondes, le has dicho al maestro de educación física que tenías practica de ballet cuando en realidad solo te la pasaste encerrada en el baño y cuando teníamos practica en el laboratorio has dicho que te dolía la cabeza.

Kagome la miro.

—Y ahora estas detrás de mí, como un guardaespaldas.

—Lo siento, estaba nerviosa, es que no te conté algo.

— ¡Sango!

Ambas chicas miraron hacia la voz, una chica de cabellos rojizos les sonreía a ambas.

— ¿Qué pasa Ayame? —dijo Sango.

—Sesshomaru Taisho se ha unido al club de kendo.

— ¡QUE! —dijo Kagome.

— ¡Kagome!, pensé que estabas en la enfermería por tu dolor de cabeza—menciono la pelirroja.

—Ya estoy mejor, pero regresando al tema, ¿Cómo que se unió al club? Si el capitán es muy estricto y celoso con su equipo.

—Pues no sé, pero él está en el club—dijo Ayame emocionada.

— ¡eso quiere decir que se quedara en la escuela! —grito Sango emocionada.

Sesshomaru había salido del Dojo, realmente comenzaba a interesarse en esa escuela, se la había pasado bien, todos lo de su salón parecían admirarlo, los chavos habían platicado más de lo normal con él y las chicas se le habían acercado por su número de celular, pero él las ignoro con una sonrisa, y estas ya casi se desmallaban, eso le había parecido gracioso.

—Sesshomaru Taisho—había dicho un maestro.

Él se acercó.

— ¿Qué se le ofrece?

—A tu hermano lo está llamando el entrenador de baloncesto, ¿será que puedas llamarlo?

—Claro.

Se había retirado, con lo mucho que quería verle la cara, no lo odiaba, pero simplemente no lo soportaba, era demasiado infantil.

Kagome entraba al salón, Sango se había quedado a platicar con la loca de Ayame del chisme que rondaba por la escuela, camino hacia su banca y se sentó.

— ¡Hola Higurashi!

Kagome había quedado roja, que tuvo que ocultarlo con una sonrisa.

—Buen día Inuyasha.

—Pensé que estabas en la enfermería.

—He no, bueno ya me siento mejor y vine aquí al salón a descansar un rato, pero aún hay practica en el laboratorio, ¿Por qué no estás ahí?

—Me han suspendido de la clase por un mes.

— ¿por qué?

—Es que no estabas cuando mezcle mal las sustancias y casi ahogo a todos los estudiantes con el humo.

—No recuerdo eso, tal vez estaba practicando, pero bueno menos mal que no estuve ahí, no te ofendas, es que quería decir que…

Inuyasha le había colocado las manos en su boca, la chica lo miro con sorpresa.

—Deberás que así como bailas hablas Higurashi.

Le retiro las manos y sonrió.

—He escuchado que tu equipo quiere competir.

—Así es, tenemos fe que ganaremos la competencia.

—Contigo como capitana estoy seguro que lo harán, porque te he visto bailar.

Kagome se sonrojo.

—Es algo que hago por amor a la danza.

—No estoy de acuerdo con eso, tú realmente naciste para bailar.

—Gracias.

Kagome miraba como el comenzaba acercarse a ella, por mucho tiempo estuvo enamorado de Inuyasha Taisho, hijo del millonario Inu Taisho y de la difunta actriz Izayoi, y no olvidemos que muy popular entre las chicas y también por ser el capitán del equipo de baloncesto. Kagome nunca se hubiera fijado en él, pero en una ocasión cuando se había lastimado la muñeca ensayando, sola, el salió en su ayuda y la llevo al hospital, desde eso le había tenido confianza y con el tiempo nació el amor.

— ¿Qué pasa Inuyasha?

—No es nada, es solo que hoy luces muy tristes.

—Eres el primero que lo nota, ni Sango lo ha hecho.

—Es por tu madre, ¿no?

—Así es, hoy es su aniversario.

—También el de mi madre Kagome, que coincidencia ¿no?

—Más que una coincidencia creo que es algo que nos dio la vida para ser amigos.

—O para ser algo más.

Kagome se había callado y ambos se miraban, cuando estaba a punta de hablar la puerta se abrió, ambos miraron al que había interrumpido aquella atmosfera tan agradable.

Sesshomaru había preguntado en donde quedaba el salón de su hermano, un grupo de chicas lo había llevado y ahora que abría la puerta se encontró con su hermano y también con otra persona a la cual lograba reconocer.

— ¿Qué pasa Sesshomaru?

—El entrenador te está buscando, se suponía que estabas en el laboratorio por lo que fue a verte ahí, pero veo por qué no fuiste.

Kagome lo miro, era el mismo chico que vio por la mañana, de nuevo los recuerdos de su madre volvían, podía ver que ellos hablaban, pero no escuchaba, ¿pero por qué solo cuando miraba a los ojos a Sesshomaru le venía esos recuerdos?, ¿Por qué no cuando miraba a Inuyasha?, ¿Por qué?, su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle demasiado, se apartó de ellos y cerró los ojos, pero el dolor no se detenía.

— ¿y para eso me has interrumpido Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru no le hizo caso, y pudú oír como las chicas que lo había acompañado charlaban.

—Oye Alice ¿no es ella la capitana del equipo de ballet?

—Si es ella, su padre es el que murió en un accidente de avión y su abuela es la dueña de la más grande cadena de comerciales.

—Parece que no se siente bien, creo que le duele la cabeza.

Inuyasha volteaba para mirarla, estaba arrodillada y tenía ambas manos en su cabeza, él se acercó a ella y le hablo, pero ella no le respondió. Sesshomaru quien había escuchado lo que las chicas habían dicho y miraba la escena.

—Kagome escúchame, ¿Qué te pasa?, ¡Kagome!

Sesshomaru camino hacia ellos y tomo a Kagome por los hombros y acomodándola en sus brazos la cargo en forma nupcial, Inuyasha estaba impactado.

—Sufre de migrañas, hay que ir rápido al hospital, llama a la limosina Inuyasha.

—Sí.

Las chicas habían tomado las cosas de Kagome y siguieron a Sesshomaru, cuando caminaban por los pasillos, el timbre de cambio de clase sonó, todos salieron de sus aulas y se encontraron con el chico nuevo cargando a la capitana de ballet, Sango salía cuando los vio pasar y llamo a las chicas.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Higurashi ha sufrido una migraña y se ha desmayado en los brazos de Taisho, la llevamos al hospital.

—Yo voy, denme sus cosas.

—Claro—dijo dándole sus cosas—le hablaremos de esto al director, ve.

Sango corrió hacia Sesshomaru el cual la miro con cara de que no te conozco.

—Ahora no hay tiempo de presentaciones, lo importante es que Kagome llegue al hospital.

Sesshomaru le hizo caso y siguió caminando hacia la puerta donde Inuyasha ya estaba junto con la limosina.

Podía sentirse aliviada, ya no había más dolor, sentía relajado su cuerpo, sentía como si estaba volando, ¿es que acaso ya había muerto?, quito ese pensamiento de su cabeza, no, aun no podía morir, primero tendría que convertirse en una gran bailarina y luego ya veía que, sintió el aire, en el cielo no hay aire, pensó, abrió lentamente los ojos, primero veía borroso y luego de unos minutos vio el techo blanco del hospital.

—Has despertado.

Ella miro hacia la voz y se quedó sorprendida, quiso hablar pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

—No te esfuerces, los doctores dijeron que estarás bien.

Kagome respiro profundo y lo miro.

— ¿Qué hago aquí? Sesshomaru.

El joven de cabellos platinados la miro sorprendido por la forma en que había pronunciado su nombre, era como si se conocieran de toda la vida, lo ignoro y se levantó de la silla.

—Tu abuela debe de estar preocupada, le diré que entre.

— ¡No! —dijo con voz firme—no quiero verla.

Sesshomaru se había detenido, le dio una mirada y luego volvió a su lugar.

—Tengo que volver a clases, solo dame las gracias y me voy.

—Gracias—dijo Kagome con lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¿Por qué lloras?

— ¡Porque estoy contenta!

Sesshomaru la miraba.

—Porque aún es el aniversario de la muerte de mi madre, no me hubiera perdonado si no iba a verla, sería lo último que haga.

Ahora tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, por raro que parezca se veía tan bien, lloraba y reía con tanta facilidad, que por un momento se sintió envidioso.

—tu abuela está afuera, le diré que pase.

Ella se secó las lágrimas y sonrió.

—Ya estoy lista para verla, gracias Sesshomaru.

El no dijo nada, solo salió.

—Ha despertado puede entrar.

—Gracias joven Taisho—dijo la mujer envuelta en un traje rojo—No sé cómo agradecerle este acto, le pido mil disculpas en nombre de mi nieta.

—No hay de que Señora Higurashi, lo mejor será que la cuide.

Dicho eso él se fue, la señora lo miro irse.

—No cabe duda que lleva en alto el apellido Taisho.

Ella entro a la habitación donde Kagome estaba ya esperándola con una gran sonrisa, suspiro, ya que realmente estaba preocupada, aun que demostrara que no.

Sango estaba tomando un café junto con Ayame la cual comía una dona.

—Creo que estabas equivocada cuando me dijiste que era un mafioso.

—Creo que sí, pero no hay que descartarlo Sango.

—Pues ahora no se Ayame, lo que si se es que ha salvado a nuestra amiga.

—Pues si Sango, la ha salvado.

Ambas vieron como Sesshomaru cruzaba el pasillo y llega a la salida, ni las miro simplemente se fue.

—Sango, ¿Tú crees en el amor a primera vista?

— ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

—Recuerdas que te dije que le llaman dragón, porque en su espalda tiene un tatuaje de este.

—Si lo recuerdo, es más Inuyasha lo dijo, pero a qué viene esa pregunta y que tiene que ver Sesshomaru.

—Pues creo que ha surgido una historia de amor.

Sango y Ayame se miraron una a la otra y sonrieron.

Sesshomaru se bajaba de la limosina, pero no era la escuela donde se bajaba, el chofer lo miro.

—Te prohíbo que le digas a mi padre donde estoy.

—Si mi señor.

—No hace falta que me vengas a buscar, ahora vete.

—Si mi señor.

—Y otra cosa.

El chofer lo miraba.

—No le digas a nadie sobre lo que paso hoy.

Dicho eso él se encamino al lugar, abrió las puertas negras frente a él.

—El dragón ha vuelto—menciono al entrar.

Continuara…

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, saludos y espero sus comentarios. :]


	2. Chapter 2

La danza del dragón

Capítulo 2: la dama del escenario.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, aquí les dejo la continuación, muchas gracias :]

Sus movimientos eran más lentos de lo normal, de eso no había duda, aquel espejo frente a ella no podía estarle mintiendo.

—Estoy siendo demasiado lenta—dijo mirándose en el gran espejo.

Se exigía demasiado cuando algo le salía mal, aun así se miró por décima vez en espejo, su cuerpo estaba algo débil y podía observar su fatiga, miro hacia sus pies.

—Son solo puntillas, vamos—se dijo a sí misma.

Comenzó a alzar sus pies en punta lentamente, no existía para ella el dolor o la palabra no puedo, por fin su cuerpo parecía elevarse, ahora elevaba sus manos por encima de su cabeza en forma de corazón.

—Solo debo soportar 5 minutos.

Siguió con su pose y su mirada fija en el espejo, la música que se oyó no pareció impresionarla, simplemente cerro los ojos, respiro hondo y comenzó sus movimientos, parecía que estuviera volando, o inclusive nadando pero de una forma más suave y delicada, para cada nota de la música había un magnifico paso, tan sutil y brillante, podía sentir la música, ¿era eso posible?, pues si no lo era, entonces ella era extraña, ya que podía sentir la música corres por sus venas y aún más los movimientos que parecía inconscientemente salir de ella.

/

Sus ojos dorados habían recorrido innumerable veces el salón y aun no encontraba lo que se supone que estaba buscando.

—Sango, ¿Dónde está Kagome? —había dicho Inuyasha.

— ¿tu donde crees que este?

— ¿Ensayando?

—Claro, se la ha pasado ahí.

—Pero no hace más de unos días que entro a la escuela, no la he visto, según me dijeron unos chicos, ha estado tomando clases aparte.

—Así es, los está tomando en la tarde, ya que por la mañana práctica.

—Pero el doctor le ha dicho que se esperara cuando menos un mes.

—Pero ya sabes cómo es ella, además el ballet es lo único que tiene.

Inuyasha guardo silencio, eso era muy cierto, Kagome amaba estar bailando y eso era algo que ni el mismo demonio la detendría.

—Sé que ha vuelto a sufrir las migrañas, es por eso que se quedó en el hospital por dos semanas.

—Así es, es demasiado terca, pero que se le va hacer.

—Aún no se lo he dicho, no pude decírselo.

Sango lo miro.

—Pensé que por eso había sufrido la migraña.

Inuyasha la miro con odio, mientras sango le sacaba la lengua en señal de juego.

—Lo siento, Inuyasha, es que no puedo creer que no se lo hayas dicho.

—Estaba a punto de decírselo, pero creo que el destino no quiere.

—Nada de destino, es que no has buscado el momento.

— ¿Tú crees que ella sienta algo por mí?

—De eso no hay duda Inuyasha, la pregunta seria, ¿Cuál es el lugar que ocupas en su corazón?

Inuyasha bajo la mirada, a lo que sango lo miro con cierto dolor en sus ojos.

—Kagome es una cabeza dura, pero después de todo es nuestra Kagome.

—Mía no Sango, tal vez de ti y de Ayame.

—Kagome es muy despistada y jamás lo notara si tú no se lo dices.

—Eso lo sé.

—Entonces no esperes más y dile, no te des por vencido, sé que ella lo tomara bien.

—Eso espero.

— ¡Joven Taisho! ¡Señorita Namida!, ¿podrían decir a la clase que es eso tan interesante?

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron.

—No es tan importante como su clase—dijo Inuyasha.

—Entonces atiendan jovencitos.

—Claro.

/

El piso de madera, del club de ballet, era lo más cómodo qué podía existir en esos momento, su respiración era agitada, realmente se había cansado más de lo normal, miro hacia su reloj de mano.

—Termine a tiempo.

Se había levantado tranquilamente, ahora se iría a duchar y luego a su casa para cambiarse y luego volver para sus clases.

— ¡Tan pronto te vas! —había dicho una voz detrás de ella.

Kagome había mirado hacia la voz, una mujer de unos 35 años, la cual vestía un bello vestido rosa haciendo juego con sus zapatillas, tenía el cabello recogido en un chongo y sonreía, estaba parada junto a la puerta.

—Maestra me ha asustado—Dijo la chica caminado hacia ella.

—Lo siento Kagome.

— ¿Hace cuánto que está ahí?

—Lo suficiente como para ver tu baile.

—Fue espantoso, lo sé, no tiene por qué decírmelo.

—No era eso lo que iba a decir, solo te diría que fue algo lento, pero es normal querida, has estado dos semanas en el hospital, es imposible que salgas y como que nada ha pasado.

—Lo sé, pero necesito practicar.

—Siempre les digo, que el baile no es por necesidad si no es porque nuestro cuerpo y nuestra mente están en sintonía con la música, recuerda que haces esto porque te gusta, porque es lo más bello de tu vida.

—Y lo es, y es por eso que quiero que me salga bien.

—Eres mi mejor alumna, es por eso que te hice la capitana, por tu entrega y dedicación, además, realmente tienes algo que las demás no tienes, creo que eso es de tu madre.

Kagome bajo la mira, al recordar a su amada madre.

—Tu madre y tu padre estarían orgullosos de ti, te lo puedo asegurar.

—Lo sé, sobre todo mi madre.

—Sí, ella estaría feliz, después de todo ella también quiso esto para ti.

Camino hacia Kagome y la abrazo fuertemente.

—Mi querida amiga siempre soñó contigo y claro con tu padre.

—Es por eso que debe entender que quiero hacerlo lo mejor posible.

—Sí, pero acabas de salir del hospital pequeña, tú corazón y mente podrán estar en sintonía, pero eso no pasa con tu cuerpo, el necesita de un descanso además no es de primera necesidad, debes comer bien, para que tu recuperación sea mejor.

—Eso lo sé bien.

Kagome se separó de ella.

—Descansare por una semana, pero luego volveré maestra y me tiene que decir que tal esta mi baile.

—Ese es mi trabajo, ahora solo piensa en tus clases.

—Sí.

Kagome tomo su mochila y corrió hacia las duchas, mientras la cálida sonrisa de maestra la dependía.

/

Realmente había sido un día realmente aburrido, clases y más clases y tareas sobre tareas, comenzaba a cansarse de eso, pero realmente estaba a gusto con esa escuela. Ahora que volvió a unirse a un equipo, sentí por primera vez la necesidad de quedarse, el timbre del cambio de maestro había sonado, se levantó de su silla y camino hasta llegar a la puerta del salón.

—Sesshomaru, ¿saldrás a comprar algo? —le había dicho un chico rubio.

—No, solo iré al baño—le respondió seriamente.

El chico sonrió y se fue, Sesshomaru camino hacia el baño y por el camino no pudo evitar mirar hacia su alrededor, según había escuchado de su hermanito, la chica llamada Kagome había salido del hospital y ahora tomaba clases por la tarde, no era que le importaba verla o algo parecido, simplemente era algo que sentía, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llamada de alguien que en este momento no quería ver.

—Hola Taisho, he estado en tu salón buscándote y las chicas de tu club de fans me han informado que ibas al baño.

Sesshomaru miro al chico de cabellos negros, los cuales era ondulado y estaba sujetos en una coleta, el chico era de tez blanca y tenía una sonrisa algo sensual por así decirlo.

—Para que me busca el capitán del equipo de kendo—había dicho Sesshomaru con una sonrisa algo fingida.

—Como me acorde que no me pasaste tu número de móvil quise pedírtelo y también decirte que hoy después de clases tenemos entrenamiento, los chicos están impacientes por verte en acción.

—Bien, Naraku, pero a la próxima avísame con tiempo—dijo mientras sacaba su móvil—bien te lo pasare.

Naraku saco su móvil y luego de unos minutos ambos habían intercambiado sus números.

—Te advierto que yo no contesto a mensajes, ni mucho menos llamadas, así que piensa lo que me enviaras—menciono Sesshomaru.

—Muy bien—dijo Naraku sonriendo—por cierto, escuche algo que me inquieto.

Sesshomaru simplemente lo miro y como este vio que no le contestaría decidió proseguir.

—Escuche por ahí que has llevado a la capitana del club de Ballet, Kagome Higurashi, al hospital hace unas semanas.

—Así es ¿Qué con ello?

—Pues nada simplemente pensé que te gustaba.

—Pues no, solo estaba por ahí y la ayude.

—Que bien —dijo con una sonrisa—porque ella me pertenece.

Realmente lo había dicho con una voz segura que Sesshomaru tuvo que mirarlo para cerciorarse que él había dicho esas palabras, Naraku mirándolo algo serio, rio a carcajadas después.

—Era broma, realmente todos aquí admiran a Kagome, es considerada una de las chicas más bellas y puras del colegio, pero en fin, he estado detrás de esa chica, pero ella realmente parece no darse cuenta, me voy, nos vemos en el Dojo más tarde.

Naraku se fue con una sonrisa, mientras que Sesshomaru se había quedado con una gran duda, ¿Qué tantos chicos estaban interesados en aquella chica?

/

Kagome salía de las duchas, tenía puesto su uniforme de deportes, unos pants en color negro y una blusa tipo polo en color blanco con el logotipo de la escuela, su bolso estaba sobre su hombro y su cabello estaba aún algo húmedo por lo que se lo había dejado suelto.

—Creo que no iré a casa, mejor voy a comer algo.

Apago las luces del salón y cerró la puerta con llave.

— ¡Se me olvidaba! Debo darle la llave a la sub capitana, porque ella y las demás chicas toman clases después de la escuela.

Camino hasta llegar al área de licenciaturas, recordó que estaba en diplomacia por lo que fue hacia ese salón, al llegar toco a la puerta espero unos segundos y salió una maestra.

—Buenas tardes, ¿podría hablar con Kanna?

—Claro.

/

Había estado concentrado por bastante tiempo que apenas y había notado que la maestra estaba hablando con alguien en la puerta, levanto el lápiz que se le había caído en el piso y fue cuando escucho el murmullo de sus compañeros, no entendió el por qué, y miro hacia la puerta, ahí estaba esa chica, Kagome Higurashi, tenía el cabello húmedo y sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, como si hubiera corrido por horas, vio que la maestra llamaba a Kanna, y esta se levantaba y caminaba hacia el encuentro.

—He venido a dejarte la llave, tengo clases después de la salida.

—Bien, estudia mucho.

—Otra cosa, me tomare una semana de descanso, por lo que hora eres la capitana, mientras regreso.

—Entiendo, para cuando tú regreses ensayaremos la coreografía todas juntas.

—Bien, nos vemos Kanna.

Kagome agradeció a la maestra y se retiró.

/

Había salido a la puerta donde la camioneta la esperaba, se subió y cerró la puerta tras ella.

— ¿Lista para irse a su casa señorita? —le pregunto el chofer.

—No tengo deseos de ir a casa—dijo con una gran sonrisa—quiero comer fuera y sola.

—Pero señorita su abuela me dijo que…

—Se lo que dijo mi abuela pero ella no está ahora en casa, regresa por la noche así que no se dará cuenta.

—Pero…

—Vamos, no seas malo, déjame disfrutar un poco de la libertad.

—Bien, pero apenas termine me llama.

—Muy bien, yo te llamo, ahora llévame al centro comercial.

/

El timbre de salida había resonado por todo el instituto, ahora todos los alumnos caminaban, platicaban por los pasillos. Sango, quien estaba aún en el salón de clases guardando sus cosas, fue interrumpida por el sonido de su celular.

— ¿Un mensaje, de quién es? —había preguntado Inuyasha.

—Pues veamos quien—dijo mirando su celular—es Kagome.

— ¿Qué dice? —dijo tratando de ver el mensaje.

—Tranquilo Romeo—dijo Sango mientras colocaba su manos en la cara de el para que no lo leyera—Parece que nuestra Kagome está tratando de ser más independiente, ha desobedecido las estrictas reglas de su abuela y se ha escapado al centro.

—Ho realmente se está convirtiendo en una chica mala—había dicho Inuyasha sarcásticamente.

— ¿Mala? —Pensó por un momento— ¡el demonio ha corrompido al ángel! —dijo Sango gritando.

— ¿De que estas hablando? —le había preguntado Inuyasha mientras quitaba sus manos de sus oídos.

—De nada, se me vino a la mente mi novela favorita, bueno me voy, nos vemos mañana.

Sango había recogido sus cosas y estaba por salir cuando recordó algo.

—Por cierto me dijo la maestra de Kagome, que dejara por una semana el club, para que se recupere, sé que estará algo deprimida, así que te pido que la invites a salir.

— ¡Eso es pedirme demasiado Sango!

Sango se había muerto de risa por la expresión de Inuyasha, realmente era gracioso.

—Pero es que yo...

—Tranquilo, yo me ocupare de todo—había dicho Sango con una sonrisa malvada—bueno ya me voy, nos vemos mañana.

Inuyasha había corrido tras ella, mientras Sesshomaru, el cual estaba yendo hacia el Dojo, miraba la escena con indiferencia.

/

Kagome se encontraba en la camioneta, realmente estaba feliz y se le notaba, la razón era porque había echado a la borda su dieta y había comida una enorme hamburguesa, papas y refresco, también había visitado unas tiendas y había quedado fascinada con ellas.

— ¿Se ha divertido señorita?

—Claro que si, como nunca, vendré más seguido.

—Debería platicárselo a su abuela.

—Si como no, bueno si dices que es buena idea se lo comentare, ahí podríamos ahorrar, es muy económico todo, ¡compraríamos de a montón!

El chofer se había reído.

—Realmente le hace bien esto señorita, es más yo mismo hablare con ella.

—No sería mala idea, ahora de vuelta a la escuela.

—Bien.

/

Las miradas estaban sobre él y nada más que en él, Naraku sonreía por la fascinación de su equipo hacia el nuevo integrante.

—Es increíble—había dicho Kohaku, un chico de aproximadamente 1.74, ojos color avellana y cabello negro, el cual estaba en primer semestre de Administración—Con él en el equipo estoy seguro que ganaremos.

—También lo creo Kohaku—había dicho Naraku.

El enfrentamiento había terminado y Sesshomaru miraba a su oponente en el piso, no estaba muerto pero si noqueado.

— ¡Vaya! Realmente eres bueno, estoy seguro que contigo en el equipo ganaremos—había dicho Naraku.

—Ya lo creo—había dicho el chico tendido en el suelo.

—Levántate Miroku—había dicho Kohaku mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.

Sesshomaru estrecho la mano de Naraku en señal de aceptación mientras el grupo de chicos gritaba y de más.

/

Tenía muchas ganas de levantarse y gritarle al reloj que avanzara más rápido, pero eso definitivamente sería una muy mala idea; así que resignada volvió su mirada hacia su cuaderno, esto de las matemáticas no le gustaba, pero tenía que hacerlo, miro a su alrededor, el aula estaba medio vacío, solo unos 10 alumnos y el maestro parecía haberse quedado dormido, volvió a mirar el reloj, aún faltaba una hora, así que resignada volvió a su tarea.

— Señorita Higurashi.

Kagome se levantó estrepitosamente de su asiento haciendo que los alumnos del salón la miraran.

— ¿Qué pasa maestro?

— Sera que puedas hacerme un favor.

/

Kagome caminaba por los pasillos alegremente.

— Bueno por lo menos me despejare un poco.

Había llegado a su objetivo, el club de Kendo, abrió la puerta y se quedó pasmada con lo que vio, no había ni una sola chica ahí, solo chicos y si no mal recordaba eran los que la acosaban; respiro hondo y siguió su camino ignorando las miradas y chiflidos.

— ¡Kagome que gusto verte por aquí!—había gritado Naraku desde su lugar.

—Hola Naraku, que bueno que te veo—dijo yendo hacia el—el maestro me ha pedido que me acompañes.

—Aún nos queda una hora de práctica, Naraku—había dicho una voz junto a ella.

Kagome había posado sus ojos en aquella persona que había hablado, era Sesshomaru Taisho, el cual tenía su uniforme y varias gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente.

—Siento interrumpir pero me lo han pedido—dijo Kagome hacia el peliplata.

— No tardes, Naraku—dijo ignorando la disculpa de la chica.

Kagome simplemente lo ignoro, no era algo que le preocupara, su hermano podrían caerle bien pero este, el mayor, era simplemente odioso.

— ¿Nos vamos Naraku?—pregunto la chica con una bella sonrisa.

Sesshomaru no se había dado cuenta que todos los chicos estaba reunidos ahí con ellos, miro hacia donde estaba esa chica de cabellos negros, ella estaba feliz y que no pareció importarle que la hubiera ignorado.

—Bien muchachos, no me tardo—dijo Naraku mientras sujetando la mano de la joven.

Sesshomaru miro el acto algo asombrado, la chica no había dicho nada y ambos se fueron con una gran sonrisa y platicando.

—Nuestro maestro debe estar feliz—dijo Kohaku.

—Cierto—dijo Miroku.

— ¿Por qué debería de estarlo? —había preguntado Sesshomaru.

—Naraku jamás te lo dirá, así que no le digas que te lo dijimos, veraz, él ha estado enamorado de ella por mucho tiempo, son vecinos desde hace 10 años y han crecido por así decirlo juntos y como te habrás dado cuenta se llevan muy bien.

Sesshomaru recogió su catana y siguió entrenando, no era algo que le importara.

/

Kagome caminaba al lado de Naraku, el cual la estaba mirándola en silencio hasta que ella se percató de su mirada.

— ¿Pasa algo Naraku? —había preguntado Kagome.

—Nada, es solo que hace un minuto Sesshomaru te ignoro.

— ¿Y que con eso?

—Pensé que te llevabas con él, después de todo él te llevo al hospital.

—No, realmente solo me ayudo por su hermano menor, Inuyasha, pero no me llevo con él, realmente no me cae bien.

—Pensé que si ya que te ayudo.

— Así es, pero cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo has estado?

Naraku la miro y le dedico una sonrisa, siguieron platicando hasta que llegaron al salón, donde antes de entrar se soltaron de las manos.

/

Kagome ahora estaba tendida en su cama, realmente estaba cansada, su día había sido muy divertido y también cansado, su abuela no había llegado, así que cenaría sola, como siempre.

—Mañana será mi última clase por la tarde, pasado mañana veré a mis amigos—dijo sonriendo.

Una de las sirvientas había abierto la puerta de su cuarto.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—La señorita Sango le llama por teléfono—dijo mientras mostraba el teléfono.

—Gracias, puedes irte.

Kagome tomo el teléfono.

—Hola Sango.

—Hola Kagome, dime, ¿Tienes algo que hacer este fin de semana?

—No ¿Por qué?

— ¿No quieres que vallamos al cine?, invitamos a Inuyasha y Ayame.

— ¿Cómo has dicho? —Dijo sonrojada— ¡Inuyasha!

—Así es, me ha dicho que si ira, claro si tú vas también.

—Pero Sango, yo…

—Tranquila, por eso Ayame y yo iremos, ¿te apuntas?

—Está bien.

—Genial, entonces no vemos pasado mañana en el salón y hablaremos más de la salida, nos vemos, adiós.

Kagome dejó caer el teléfono, en todo este tiempo de conocer a sus amigos jamás había salido con ellos, o por lo menos compartir algo juntos, como un refresco o una comida, ya sea por las constantes prácticas de ella o por los compromisos de los demás, pero realmente se sentí muy feliz porque ahora sabía lo que es la verdadera amistad, realmente quería que llegara ya ese día.

—Señorita—dijo de nuevo la sirvienta—su abuela ha llegado y me pidió que usted bajara.

—Está bien.

/

Kagome llevaba puesta un pijama color rosa, un short y una playera, su cabello estaba en una coleta alta, miraba hacia su abuela mientras bajaba las escaleras.

—Buenas noches abuela—dijo haciendo una reverencia— ¡Bienvenida!

—Buenas noches, vamos a cenar—dijo sin ponerle atención.

Ya estaba la mesa lista, ambas se sentaron.

—Mañana tendrás que llegar temprano—dijo la abuela.

— ¿Por qué?

—El señor Inu Taisho me ha expresado su deseo de conocerte, se ha enterado por mí, que su hijo mayor, Sesshomaru te ha salvado y yo como agradecimiento lo he invitado a cenar, a él y a su hijo.

—Pero, abuela yo realmente no quiero.

—Pues lo siento por ti, pero estas en mi casa y todo lo que tienes yo te lo di, así que más te vale venir temprano arreglarte bien y sonreír como cuando bailas, piensa que estas en uno de esos escenarios.

—No quiero—Dijo levantándose de su silla.

—Bien, entonces te prohíbo que vallas al cine con tus amigos el fin de semana ¡ha! y también te prohíbo que practiques más ballet.

Kagome miro a su abuela, realmente no quería eso, era lo más importante, podía hacerlo por única ocasión, se sentó y miro a su abuela.

—Está bien, estaré mañana aquí temprano.

—Bien, cuando vengas en tu cuarto estará la ropa que tienes que ponerte.

—Está bien abuela, ahora me retirar, no tengo apetito.

—Bien, anda a dormir.

Kagome subió rápidamente las escaleras y entro a su habitación.

— ¡Maldito dragón ese!, pero este será lo último, luego de esa noche te odiare toda mi vida.

/

— ¡QUE!

—Lo que has oído.

Inuyasha miraba con alegría a Sango.

—Así que el fin de semana le podrás confesar todos tus sentimientos hacia ella.

—Sí, lo hare.

— ¡Buen día a todos! —dijo la pelirroja.

—Buen día Ayame, le dije eso a Kagome y acepto.

—Qué bueno, Inuyasha ya estas feliz.

Inuyasha estaba en su mundo por lo que no escucho a la chica.

— Te apuesto que debe de estar formulando su plan para el fin de semana.

—Kagome también, puesto que también le gusta, pero bueno a ver qué pasa, por lo pronto mañana vuelve ella.

/

Había pasado tan rápido la clase, el sol ya se había ocultado, realmente no quería ir a su casa, sabía que estaría separándola un vestido pavoroso, su abuela realmente no entendía que a ella esas cosas no le gustaba, pero bueno le daba igual como se viera, total no tenía intenciones de lucirse frente al odioso Sesshomaru.

La camioneta negra ya la estaba esperando en la puerta, entro y esta arranco.

— ¿Esta lista señorita para la gran velada?

— Ralamente no lo estoy, solo lo hago para que me deje ir el fin de semana al cine con mis amigos.

—Bueno señorita entonces hágalo lo mejor posible.

— Eso hare.

— ¿Realmente tenemos que hacer esto?

Sesshomaru miraba a su padre envuelto en un bello traje negro.

— Claro que sí, este es un momento muy importante, por años he tenido invertido mi dinero en esta empresa y que más me gustaría que nos lleváramos bien.

— ¿Pero porque así de repente?

— Cuando lleguemos ahí te lo diré.

— Bueno, me voy a vestir entonces.

— Ve entonces.

/

Kagome realmente esta fascinada con el vestido, esta vez sí que había escogido bien, realmente era su color favorito, se miró de nuevo en el espejo, el vestido era rosa pastel con incrustaciones en el centro del pecho en color plata y dorado, también le quedaba ajustado en la parte superior y en la parte de su cintura caía como una cascada enmarcando a la perfección su cuerpo.

— Señorita ese vestido le queda espectacular.

— ¡Así es!— dijo contenta— Mi abuela ha escogido bien.

—Señorita siento decepcionarla pero este vestido no lo escogió su abuela.

— ¿Y entonces quién?, es que me queda perfecto.

—Pues vera fue…

Fueron interrumpidas por su abuela, que entraba a toda prisa a la habitación.

— ¿Ya estas lista? llegaran en cualquier momento.

— si ya estoy lista abuela.

— Bien, hoy en verdad te pareces mucho a tu madre.

Kagome quedo muda ante el comentario de su abuela, sonrió, realmente no había razón para estar triste, por primera vez su abuela había dicho algo bueno, sonrió y salió de su habitación seguida de su abuela.

— Señora realmente la señorita está muy bella hoy.

— Creo que ahora se por qué mi hijo escogió a su madre.

La sirvienta sonrió y luego regreso su mirada a Kagome, realmente era bella, aquellos tacones plateados la hacían verse más alta y su cabellos estaba ondulado, adornado con una diadema con perlas y sus accesorios hacían un lindo complemento.}

/

La limusina donde estaba Sesshomaru y su padre había llegado a su destino, bajaron ambos y caminaron hasta llegar a la puerta principal, donde fueron recibidos por la abuela de Kagome, ambos hombres saludaron.

— ¿Dónde está su nieta?— había preguntado Inu Taisho.

— Ha, si, ¡Kagome baja!

Los tres miraron hacia las escaleras, Sesshomaru se había quedado pasmado, aquella figura femenina que estaba bajando las escaleras, no podía ser la misma chica de hace dos semanas, aquella joven que se había desmayado, aquella que se veía tan frágil, aquella que le dio una sonrisa tan sincera. Con cierta cautela la recorrió de arriba hacia bajo, realmente era una mujer hermosa y esos hermosos ojos eran tan enigmáticos como el mismo mar, ya estaba frente a ellos, la chica saludo con una sonrisa y ambos le devolvieron el saludo.

—Vi tu foto, pero realmente es más bella en persona— Dijo Inu Taisho.

—Muchas gracias— dijo Kagome— Espero que esta velada sea de su agrado.

— Y así será— Había dicho la abuela— Por cierto Kagome debes agradecer a él joven Taisho.

— Abuela, creo que ya le di las gracias por haberme llevado al hospital.

— Desde luego que si— dijo Inu Taisho— pero mi hijo ha escogido el vestido que llevas puesto.

Kagome me quedo pasmada, y solo porque su abuela le había dado una palmada en su espalda reacciono y dio las gracias con una sonrisa fingida.

— No debió— dijo mirando a Sesshomaru.

— Me vi en la necesidad, así que espero que te guste— dijo serio.

—Por favor no sean tan formales, hijo sé que la conoces, así que salúdala como una amiga.

Kagome se había soltado una risita a lo que los 3 la miraron.

— ¿Qué te causa gracia? —Había preguntado Sesshomaru algo irritado.

—Nada es solo que mi educación, la que me ha dado mi abuela, no me permite tutear a las personas con las que no me llevo.

—Pero señorita Kagome, ¿Acaso mi hijo no le habla desde el incidente? —Pregunto Inu Taisho.

—No, por desgracia no señor Taisho, el joven no me habla, es mas ayer fui amablemente a su salón a saludarle y él me ignoro—dijo con una sonrisa.

Sesshomaru la miro con odio y ella le sonrió, al fin obtenía su venganza de aquel pequeño incidente.

— ¡Sesshomaru sabes que eso no es de caballeros! —Dijo enfadado.

—Me disculpo padre.

—Mejor discúlpate con la señorita.

Sesshomaru a duras penas le salió la palabra perdón, mientras que Kagome solo sonreía.

—Señora Higurashi le prometo que esto no volverá a pasar.

—No se preocupe señor Taisho, son jóvenes, eso es muy común entre ellos, además la escuela es muy grande y como su hijo está en un grado superior a mi querida nieta, ¿no es así Kagome?

Ahora Sesshomaru sonreía mientras que Kagome forzaba su sonrisa.

—Así es abuela, creo que ambos tenemos algo de culpa.

—Bueno vamos a comer—dijo la abuela.

Todos se dirigieron a la mesa principal y la cena comenzó, Kagome sonreía pero no sabía por cuánto tiempo más podría estar así, comenzaba a fastidiarse y no ayudaba mucho que Sesshomaru la ignorara, de nuevo.

/

Sesshomaru y su padre ya estaban de regreso a su casa.

— ¡Fue una de las mejores veladas! —dijo Inu Taisho contento.

—Hemos tenido mejores, pero en fin.

— ¿Qué pasa Sesshomaru?, ¿es que acaso no te agrada Kagome?

—Claro que no.

—Deberías.

— ¿Por qué debería? —dijo mirando a su padre.

—Porque pienso que ella sería una buena esposa.

Sesshomaru miro a su padre sorprendido.

—Tengo entendido que está en el mismo salón de tu hermano, por lo que pienso en comprometerla con tu hermano, estoy seguro que Inuyasha estará encantado, después de todo ambos se gustan—dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Continuara…

¿Y qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios, atte: ina-chan :]


	3. Chapter 3

Muchas gracias por leer :] y por lo comentarios, saludos, ina-chan

La danza del dragón

Capítulo 3: ¿play-que?

Había tirado el vestido por la ventana, realmente detestaba a ese hombre, durante la cena no paro de ser corregida por él, primero comenzó por decirle que pesaba mucho, lo segundo fue que la manera en que agarraba los cubiertos no era la adecuada y así podía seguir pero entonces no acabaría de contarlo. Apenas y se fueron, ella se había disculpado con su abuela y acto seguido subió a su cuarto y se quitó el vestido, se colocó su pijama y por instinto abrió la ventana y tiro el vestido por ella.

— ¡Que desgracia el lodo no podrá quitarse, ni modo no me lo pondré de nuevo!

Río abiertamente y luego cerro la ventana.

—No dejare que su actitud me haga dejar de sonreír, ya que mañana iré por fin en mi horario normal, ahí estarán mis amigos.

Se acostó en su cama y miro el techo.

—Y veré a Inuyasha—dijo suspirando.

Estaba a punto de apagar las luces cuando pudo oír un grito, sabía que provenía de afuera y se asomó rápidamente por la ventana, ahí estaba su abuela y tenía agarrado el vestido llevo de lodo, ella miro hacia arriba.

— ¡KAGOME!

Ella solo pudo sonreír nerviosamente, esa travesura le costaría cara.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sesshomaru bajaba de la limosina junto con su hermano, el cual estaba demasiado contento.

— ¿Por qué estás tan contento? —le pregunto Sesshomaru.

—Por qué el fin de semana iré al cine.

— ¿Y por eso estas emocionado?

—Sí y también porque ira la persona que me gusta y le podre decir mis sentimientos.

Sesshomaru lo miro, sabia de quien se trataba, Kagome.

— ¡Inuyasha!

Ambos hermanos miraron hacia la voz, Kagome estaba corriendo hacia ellos, su cabello estaba en dos coletas adornado con listones, parecía una adorable niña sonriendo.

— ¡Eres el primero que saludo!, he llegado demasiado temprano—dijo sonriendo—vamos juntos al salón.

—Claro, vamos.

Ambos se fueron, dejando a Sesshomaru solo.

— Me han ignorado —dijo sorprendido.

—Bienvenido al club.

Sesshomaru miro a la chica que había hablado, tenía la cabellera azabache y unos ojos color chocolate, se parecía un poco a Kagome.

— ¿Quién eres? —dijo el fríamente.

—Soy Kikyo Nádame, estoy en el mismo salón que Kagome e Inuyasha, soy la presidenta de la clase.

— ¿Pero por qué dijiste eso?

—Porque ambos son muy distraídos y se olvidan que hay más personas a su alrededor, por lo que los ignoran y no se dan cuenta que eso los lastima.

Sesshomaru miro a la chica, ¿acaso le gustaba Inuyasha?

—Bueno me tengo que ir, es un gusto conocerte.

La chica se fue, Sesshomaru entro a la escuela y se dirigió a su salón.

— ¿Cómo que lastiman?, a mí no me lastima.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sango miraba a Kagome algo preocupada, esa chica sí que era increíble, cuando había llegado al salón, no hace más de 20 minutos, estaba realmente feliz, pero ahora tenía un aura de muerte.

—Así que todo eso paso—había dicho Sango.

—Sí, mi abuela me prohibió salir el fin de semana.

Sango miro a Kagome.

— ¡Pero si era el día más importante para ti!

—Lo sé— dijo la chica resignada y luego de unos minutos sonrió, a lo que Sango la miro con cierto temor.

— ¿Ahora qué Kagome?

—Le dije a mi abuela que el viento lo había tirado y me termino creyendo, pero—paso saliva— me ha dicho que a la próxima que valla Sesshomaru a la casa tendré que comportarme bien, y que solo por esta vez me lo pasara y que a la próxima no será tan considerada con migo.

—Definitivamente ese chico es un Playboy.

Kagome miro a Sango con duda.

— ¿Play-que? —dijo la chica con una sonrisita algo curiosa.

—Playboy, amiga, es un Playboy se divierte viendo tu sufrimiento.

— ¡Me las pagara! —dijo levantándose.

No se había dado cuenta de que esto último lo había gritado y todo el salón la miraba, ella sonrió y se sentó de nuevo. Kagome rio nerviosamente.

—Tengo que hacerlo sango, he de pagar mis pecados con él.

—Ha para que te digo que no.

Ambas suspiraban resignadas cuando una voz las distrajo.

—Kagome.

Kagome miro hacia la persona que la llamaba.

—Kikyo, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Estudio contigo.

—Debes disculparme pero no lo recuerdo, lo siento.

—No te preocupes.

—Bueno ¿ocurre algo?

— La maestra de ballet te llama.

—Claro ya voy, gracias.

Kagome se levantó de su lugar y se fue del salón.

—Kikyo, ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien.

Kikyo se fue, mientras que sango la miro con cara de pocos amigos, esa chica era muy callada y poco social, hasta cierto punto era muy desesperante y perfeccionista.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Kagome estaba más que feliz, según le había dicho la maestra de ballet, ella podía regresar cuando quisiera, ya que sus pruebas y estudios médicos demostraron que estaba en óptimas condiciones para poder seguir con lo que más amaba, el ballet, no le importaba ya nada, realmente amaba eso, sentir el escenario .Haría cualquier cosa por ello, inclusive se arriesgaría en el amor. Se detuvo por un momento y un escalofrió la rodio, ¿Por qué cuando hablaba de amor o de sentimientos ese hombre aparecía en su mente? Ahora que lo pensaba tenía una mirada realmente muy penetrante, Sesshomaru Taisho, ese era el nombre de la persona que odiaba, no le preocupaba, no debía de estar preocupándose por cosas que ni venían al caso, realmente estaba feliz.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Kagome se despedía de Sango en la puerta del colegio, estaba feliz, mañana se verían en la puerta del cine y luego pasarían un rato genial todos juntos, camino hacia su camioneta alegremente.

— ¡Buenas tardes! ¿Ya nos vamos?

—Pues vera señorita su abuela me pidió que le entregara esto al joven Sesshomaru.

Kagome miro a su chofer con cara de: "yo no le daré nada". El chofer suspiro y miro de nuevo a la joven.

—Si no se lo da ella no le dejara salir el fin de semana con sus amigos, piénselo.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?, con gusto voy.

Kagome cogió aquel hermoso recipiente de porcelana, al abrirlo pudo encontrarse con panes recién orneados.

—La señora los ha hecho.

— ¡Mientes!, son del restaurante de la esquina, lo sé por qué ahí voy a comer cuando estoy triste.

—Ha usted nadie la engaña.

— ¡Claro que no!, bien, ya regreso.

—Muy bien.

Kagome camino hacia la el club de Kendo, sabía que ahí estaría después de todo él era sub capital de aquel club; habría lentamente las puerta y no vio nada, siguió su camino, pudo escuchar el agua caer, ¡se estaban bañando!, inmediatamente ella se dirigió a la puerta de salida, pero al llegar se topó con Sesshomaru el cual aún tenía la toalla en su cabeza y en su dorso, tenía puesta su mano en la puerta en señal de que ella no se marcharía, Kagome cerró los ojos al instante y le ofreció el plato.

—Sea lo que sea, o lo quiero—Había dicho el seriamente.

—Tómalo—dijo la chica con los ojos aun cerrados.

—Dije que no lo quería.

—Ni sabes que es.

—No me interesa.

Kagome realmente no le interesaba si lo aceptaba o no, no perdería más el tiempo, abrió los ojos y lo miro fijamente. Sesshomaru no supo descifrar la mirada de la joven, hace unos instantes ella estaba más que roja y ahora parecía ya no impórtale que el este casi desnudo.

—Bueno—dijo la chica mirándolo—Entonces se los daré a tu padre, tal vez le diga que los rechazaste, ¿qué cara crees que ponga? — dijo sonriéndole.

Sesshomaru la tomo por la muñeca haciendo que los panes se cayeran al suelo, rodaron por el piso de madera, Kagome lo miraba abiertamente y el también, hubo un gran silencio entre ambos. Tenía que cortar aquella imagen que estaba teniendo de él.

—Bien entonces iré con tu padre y le diré de nuestro desafortunado encuentro, ¡Nos vemos!

Kagome salió corriendo de ahí, Sesshomaru quiso alcanzarla pero luego de recorrer un kilómetro y ver que todos lo miraban se dio cuenta que aún estaba con la toalla por lo que regreso de donde vino. Él estaba comenzando a odiarla más, realmente esa mujer era insoportable y muy infantil, no podía permitir que sea parte de la familia y mucho menos que sea la esposa de su odioso hermano, aunque ahora que lo pensaba eran muy parecidos, ambos infantiles, ambos hablan de más y ambos son excesivamente insoportables.

—Sesshomaru, ¿Qué hacen esos panes ahí en el piso? —Había preguntado Kohaku.

—No tengo la más mínima idea, ahora iré a cambiarme— dijo yéndose.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

— ¡Consígueme un diccionario! —dijo Kagome mientras subía a la camioneta.

— ¿Por qué señorita? —Dijo su chofer.

—Necesito saber el significado de Playboy.

El chofer la miro con cierto miedo, se subió y arranco el motor.

— ¿Lista para irse?

—Sí.

Kagome miro al chofer y sonrió.

— ¿Le paso algo?

—No, es solo que me divertí hace un rato, por cierto pasemos por las oficinas del señor Taisho.

—Bien.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sesshomaru salía de la escuela con una bolsa, su limosina ya lo esperaba en la puerta, subió.

—Llévame al lugar de siempre.

—Si mi señor.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Kagome entraba al gran edificio, realmente era algo interesante, siguió caminando por el edificio cuando una joven vestida de traje muy elegante la detuvo.

— ¿Tiene algún permiso para estar aquí señorita?

—No, pero he venido hablar con el Señor Inu Taisho.

—Lo siento, pero tiene que hacer una previa cita.

— ¿Aún sigue manejándose eso? —dijo Kagome pensativa.

—Claro que si señorita —dijo la secretaria mirándola raramente.

—Bueno pues dígale que vine a verlo.

—No le quedo claro a lo que me refiero con "previa cita" —dijo la secretaria enfatizando las ultima dos palabras.

Kagome iba a contestar cuando la chica se quedó pálida, Kagome voltio y miro al señor Taisho.

— ¡Kagome, bienvenida a mi humilde negocio!

— ¡Humilde! —dijo la chica mirando a su alrededor el lujoso edificio—buenas tardes, he venido hablar con usted.

—Claro, vamos, Susana, cánsela todas mis citas, me iré temprano hoy.

La chica que había mirado la escena perpleja ahora se acercaba a su jefe.

—Pero señor.

—Nos vemos Susana—dijo Kagome con una sonrisa.

La joven secretaria se molestó y vio cómo su jefe se marchaba con la chica.

— ¿Ya comió señorita?

—No.

—Bien yo invito la comida, ¿Qué se le apetece?

— ¡Comida italiana!

— ¡Comida italiana será!

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sesshomaru se bajaba de la limosina y le dejo una bolsa a su chofer.

—Comételo si quieres—le dijo al chofer.

—Pero joven se lo han regalado a usted.

—Odio las cosas dulces.

—Lo llevare a su casa y los guardare.

—Como quieras.

Sesshomaru siguió avanzando hasta llegar a su objetivo, ahí estaban ya esperándolos unos chicos, los cuales tenían tatuajes en sus brazos en forma de dragón.

— ¡Comencemos!

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Kagome estaba realmente contenta, ya habían ordenado y esperaban alegremente su orden.

—Muchas gracias por tomarse conmigo todos estos lujos—dijo la chica sonriendo—aunque no fue necesario que estemos en la sala vip—dijo Kagome riendo nerviosamente.

—Tu abuela es una gran amiga de mi familia y la apreció mucho, es lógico que a ti también.

—Gracias.

Kagome suspiro, pero que mal que fuera el padre de la persona que odiaba, ahora que lo recordaba, miro al gran Inu Taisho.

— ¿le puedo hacer una pregunta?

— ¡Claro dime!

— ¿Sabe usted lo que es un Playboy?

Kagome miro al hombre, el cual ni se inmuto y luego de unos minutos se echó a reír abiertamente, a lo que Kagome se sonrojo, realmente había sido una estupidez su pregunta.

— ¿Por qué me lo preguntas pequeña?

—Es que hay una persona que es así.

— ¡Entonces si sabes lo que es!

—Un poco, solo sé que se le llaman así a los chicos que les gusta la vida loco, que se creen perfectos.

—Mmm si algo así, pero yo diría que más bien son los que les gusta mucho las mujeres.

—Sango tenía razón.

— ¿Quién es Sango?

—Es mi mejor amiga.

— ¿Y para que querías saber eso?

—Ya hasta se me olvido—dijo mintiendo.

Justamente venia el mesero con sus órdenes, Kagome agradecía por eso y se dispusieron a comer.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

— ¿Estás listo para mañana?

— ¡No! —Había contestado Inuyasha.

Sango miro al chico con una mirada desaprobatoria.

— ¡Es que sango!

—Es que nada Inuyasha Taisho, tu eres un conquistador, ¿leíste los libros que te di?

—No.

—Sango no crees que te estás pasando

Sango miro hacia donde estaba Ayame sentada.

—No, lo hago por mi mejor amiga.

—Ya veo, pero no crees que es mejor que Kagome no sospecha nada, porque si no podía notar que esta ensayado—Menciona la pelirroja.

—Estamos hablando de Kagome, ella apenas y se da cuenta de quien está a su lado caminando, ¡recuerdas!

—Sí, pero no está de más.

—Bueno, ya te puedes ir a casa Inuyasha, duerme bien y nos vemos mañana.

—Pareciera que fuera a presentar una prueba—dijo el chico.

Sango lo miro divertido y Ayame también.

—El amor no es algo que se ensaye—dijo Ayame—así que disfruta la salida y encuentra el momento preciso para decírselo, ¡todo saldrá bien!

—Tu si eres de ayuda Ayame, no como Sango.

— ¡Que me dijiste!

Inuyasha salió corriendo mientras que era perseguido por Sango, Ayame simplemente tomo las mochilas de los dos y salió hacia su captura.

—Se supone que el amor hace cambiar a las persona, pero después de todo no hace milagros—dijo refiriéndose al comportamiento de sus amigos.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Kagome dejaba sus cubiertos en la mesa y miraba su copa.

—Realmente este restaurante es el mejor.

—Así es, dime Kagome ¿Qué es lo que deseas de la vida?

Kagome se había quedado un poco sorprendida, por lo que sonrío y luego de unos minutos hablo.

—Deseo muchas cosas, pero creo que la más importante sería hacer ballet profesional.

—Cierto, Inuyasha me lo ha mencionado.

Kagome al oír el nombre se sonrojo a lo que el padre del chico sonrió.

—Me dijo que lo hacías muy bien, por cierto me tienes que invitar a alguna de tus presentaciones.

—Claro próximamente habrá uno, espero que vaya.

—Claro que iré, pero dime ¿No deseas casarte?

—Claro que sí, pero por ahora no, me gustaría que fuera cuando ya haya pasado un tiempo de mi debut y también que me ame y me respete y claro que sea guapo y…

Kagome se había detenido y tenía una mirada muy extraña, estaba mirando a Inu Taisho.

— ¿Por qué está apuntando lo que le digo? —dijo Kagome apuntando hacia la agenda que el tenia.

El hombre guardo su agenda y miro a la chica.

—No es nada, tomo notas para futuros planes.

— ¿futuros planes?

No le podía decir que era para su hijo así que tenía que inventar una excusa más grande.

— ¡Quiero ser casamentero!

Kagome lo había mirado con cierta duda y luego de un rato ambos rieron abiertamente.

—Me ha dado mucho gusto comer con usted, me he divertido como nunca.

—Claro que si pequeña, a mí también me gusto, eres muy alegre y divertida.

—Gracias.

—Ahora dime ¿Qué piensas de mis hijos?

Kagome había sonreído, de Inuyasha diría maravillas pero no estaba muy segura de que diría de Sesshomaru, no podía decirle lo que pensaba realmente de él, se moraría el señor, sonrió y miro al hombre.

—Inuyasha es un joven muy alegre y ha sido un buen amigo, me ha ayudado con problemas y más, así que me cae muy bien.

— ¿Y Sesshomaru?

—He pues, es que no lo conozco bien.

—Pero en este pequeño tiempo que han convivido, ¿Qué piensas de Sesshomaru?

—Realmente no quiere saber.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

El sonido de su teléfono móvil hizo que detuviera lo que estaba haciendo, lo había sacado de su bolsillo y miro en la pantalla el número que le había marcado.

—Mi padre.

Checo cuantas llamadas había perdido.

— ¡100 llamadas!, ¡está loco! —había gritado Sesshomaru sorprendido y algo asustado por su padre.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

—No me contesta.

Kagome miraba en silencio al señor Inu Taisho, fue una tonta al decir lo que dijo.

—Estas segura Kagome.

—Creo que si—Había dicho la chica.

Kagome miro hacia un lado de la ventana, suspiro, no debió de decir eso de él, debió fingir que le agradaba, pero ya era demasiado tarde para pensar en esas cosas.

Flash back++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

—No puedo seguir ocultándolo—haba dicho la chica con efusión— ¡lo odio!, realmente no lo paso, me trata muy mal y me ha rechazado unos panecillos que le hice con tanto amor.

[Mentira numero uno, ella no había hecho nada, ni sabe cocinar]

—También me ha rechazado mis mensajes y llamadas amistosas.

[Mentira número dos, ni tiene el móvil del playboy]

—Y me ha dicho que no le dijera nada a usted, porque si no el me mandaría a matar.

[Mentira número tres, ni ha hablado con él desde la salida]

Inu Taisho se había levantado de su lugar y miraba a la chica abiertamente.

— ¡¿Cómo es eso que te mandaría a matar?!

—Es que se dice que él es un mafioso.

El padre la miro en silencio y luego rio, Kagome lo miro.

—Sesshomaru con la mafia, jajaja, ¿Dónde has oído semejante chisme?

—Eso dicen todos en la escuela.

—Te demostrare que Sesshomaru no es tal cosa, la última, ya que las dos anteriores sí creo que haya sido, pero no te preocupes lo pondremos en su lugar.

Kagome había reído diabólicamente sin que sea notada por el hombre que estaba llamando por celular.

—Me las pagaras todas, Taisho—Había susurrado la chica.

— ¡Vamos Kagome! No me contesta este niño, tendremos que hacerlo por la mala.

— ¿y cuál es esa?

—Usaremos el GPS.

Kagome casi se cae de su silla, fue jalada por el padre de los hermanos y salieron disparados hacia la limosina que ya los esperaba.

Fin del flash back+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

—Ya lo localizamos señor—había dicho el chofer.

—Bien vamos.

— ¿A dónde iremos? —Pregunto Kagome.

—A ver lo que esconde.

Kagome estaba algo nerviosa, no sabía el motivo, pero ahora que pensaba el señor Inu Taisho no había dicho nada sobre el Kendo, ella le iba a decir, pero prefirió tener más cuidado de lo que decía, ya había cometido un error, bueno tres, pero no volvería a cometer otro.

—Señor Taisho—dijo Kagome— ¿Sesshomaru no practica el Kendo?

—Creo que te habrá dicho Inuyasha que ambos tienen prohibido ese deporte.

—Si me lo menciono Inuyasha.

—Su madre estaba filmando una escena de Kendo cuando murió, desde eso se los tengo prohibido.

—Entiendo, pero no cree que es muy duro.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?, ¿sabes algo que yo deba saber?

—No, no se más de lo que le había mencionado antes.

—Bien ahora guardemos silencio que ya estamos llegando.

Kagome miro hacia las calles, realmente tenía un mal presentimiento.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sesshomaru oyó que paraba un carro, no lo tomo importancia, por lo que siguió con lo que estaba haciendo.

—Esa es la mejor forma—Había dicho Sesshomaru hacia los chicos que se encontraban ahí.

— ¡Alguien se ha estacionado! —grito uno de los chicos.

Escucho murmullos por parte de los muchachos, por lo que rápidamente salió hacia la puerta y vio una limosina que era igual a la de su padre.

— ¡Sesshomaru!

Miro hacia donde la puerta se habría, su padre bajaba y caminaba hacia el rápidamente, solo para darle una bofetada.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Kagome e Inu Taisho habían llegado al callejón, la limosina había parado y también había visto que un chavo salía de ahí, también vio salir a Sesshomaru fue ahí cuando el señor Taisho salió rápidamente de la limosina, ella también hizo lo mismo pero una mano lo detuvo.

— ¿Qué pasa? —dijo Kagome al chofer.

Kagome miro al frente para encontrarse con la escena de que el señor Taisho le había dado una bofetada a Sesshomaru, se llevó las manos a la boca, ahogando el pequeño gritito que le salía de su garganta, sin pensarlo dos veces trato de zafarse de la mano del chofer y corrió hacia donde estaban ellos.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sesshomaru había quedado perplejo por la acción de su padre, ahora lo miraba con odio.

— ¡Te dije que no quería que practicaras más Kendo! —le grito su padre.

Sesshomaru no le contesto, lo ignoro simplemente y desvió la mirada.

— ¡Escucha cuando te hablo!

El señor Taisho estaba por darle otra bofetada cuando sintió algo pesado colgándose en su brazo; Sesshomaru impactado, era ella, Kagome estaba aferrada al brazo de su padre y tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, ambos la miraron impresionados.

— ¡Deténgase por favor! —Había dicho la chica con voz quebradiza— ¡no ve que está avergonzando a su hijo frente a sus alumnos!

Inu Taisho miro a su alrededor, todos los chicos estaban mirando, parecían ser de las colonias de por ahí, eran jóvenes, fue ahí cuando comprendió que su hijo le había estado dando clase a chicos de escasos recursos para protegerse de las bandas y de más.

—Perdóneme por lo que le dije, por haber juzgado mal a Sesshomaru, perdóneme.

Sesshomaru la miraba con sorpresa, que había sido eso, acaso lo estaba defendiendo, no simplemente estaba enmendando el erros que había cometido, como se había atrevido a decirle eso a su padre.

—Kagome hablare con él, déjanos solos—Menciono el señor.

Kagome quería irse, pero no podía moverse, le pesaba mucho el cuerpo y de nuevo la invadió el dolor en la cabeza, sintió que todo le daba vueltas, quiso hablar y decir que se sentía mal, pero ni eso podía, abría su boca pero nada salía de ella.

—Kagome—la había llamado Sesshomaru.

Él se acercó a la chica y la miro, estaba helada y temblaba demasiado.

—No está bien padre, hay que llevarla al hospital.

—De acuerdo vamos.

Inu Taisho estaba a punto de alzarla, pero fue ganado por su hijo, el cual hábilmente la levanto en el aire, como si no pesara nada y rápidamente se dirigió a la limosina, los chicos de la academia entendieron que era algo importante por lo que entraron y se quedaron ahí, su maestro regresaría, estaban seguros que esa chica que el cargaba haría algo.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

La habían atendido rápidamente, ahora estaba en la habitación 203 del piso 3, le habían colocado suero y otras medicinas, había vuelto a su color rápidamente y despertó un par de minutos, pero luego volvió a dormirse.

— ¿Ya le has hablado a su abuela? —Pregunto Sesshomaru.

—Si ya le hable, está por venir.

—Bien.

—Luego de esto, tendremos que hablar.

—Solo te digo una cosa, no voy a dejar el Kendo, respeto a mi madre, pero es algo que realmente me gusta—dijo serio.

—Después hablamos, ahora cuídala, que tengo que irme, deje algo pendiente en la oficina.

—Está bien.

Dicho eso él se fue, dejando a Sesshomaru solo, los que pasaban lo miraban raro, no era por su singular cabellera, ni mucho menos por su atractivo, era porque estaba vistiendo su traje de pelea, ¡sí! realmente no podrías dejar de ver a un hombre que traía vestimentas antiguas, cabellera larga y sujeta a una cola y no olvidemos su semblante de playboy, cualquiera se detenía a mirarlo, ¡hasta hombres!

—Mejor me largo de aquí—dijo sintiendo las miradas.

Camino hasta llegar a la habitación antes mencionada, entro en silencio y cerró la puerta tras él.

—Realmente eres insoportable—dijo acercándose hacia la cama de la chica.

Ya estaba a su lado y con sigilo llevo su mano derecha hasta la frente de la chica, la cual hasta ese momento permanecía dormida, su mano ya hacia contacto con la suave piel de la joven.

—Pero, me has salvado de mi padre.

Dicho eso el dejo de hacer contacto con la chica y se sentó en un sillón junto de la cama.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Kagome habría los ojos, hace unos momentos había sentido una candidez y eso era lo que la había despertado, había dormido bien, de nuevo vio las paredes blancas, supuso que de nuevo había sufrido otra recaída, se sintió mal por eso, si la maestra se entera no la dejara competir, se levantó rápidamente y se estaba quitando el suero de la mano cuando sintió una mano que la detenía.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Cuidándote, así que duérmete.

—Mi abuela, ¿ya le dijiste a mi abuela?

—Ya le dije, así que está por venir.

—No, ¿porque le dijiste? Si mi maestra se entera no competiré.

Sesshomaru la miraba sorprendido, la chica se quería levantar y también quitarse el catete de la mano, la detuvo pero ella insistía en deshacerse de todo.

—Esto te mereces por decirle a mi padre de lo que hacía.

Kagome lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos, eso había sido muy doloroso y él también lo sabía, se arrepintió de haberle dicho esas palabras.

—Yo no le dije a tu padre lo del Kendo—dijo la chica con vos quebradiza —en la escuela decían que tú te reunías con tu pandilla de mafiosos, que tú eres el líder, ¡No es mi culpa!

Ella se había levantado de la cama, Sesshomaru no se había percatado de que se había quitado el catete y que caí pequeñas gotas de sangre en el piso inmaculado, ahora ella estaba frente a él, tenía lágrimas en los ojos y sus labios temblaban por el coraje.

— ¡¿QUE ES LO QUE REALMENTE DESEAS?! ¡YA HE PAGADO EL PRECIO POR MIS MENTIRAS! ¿QUE MAS QUIERES DE MI? —grito la chica con desesperación, dejando sorprendido a Sesshomaru.

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, les traigo el nuevo capítulo, espero con ansias sus comentarios y sugerencias, gracia por el apoyo :]

La danza del dragón

Capítulo 4: cuando nos damos cuenta que son celos...

— ¡¿QUE ES LO QUE REALMENTE DESEAS HACERME?! , ¡YA ME HAS LASTIMADO DE TODAS LAS MANERAS POSIBLES! ¿QUE MAS QUIERES DE MI?

Sesshomaru miraba a la chica, esas últimas palabras habían resonado por toda su mente, sus bellos ojos azules estaban tristes y miles de lágrimas brotaron de su interior, estaba tan confundida, tenía tantos sentimientos encontrados; había silencio, sus miradas se fundieron, pero todo eso paso a segundo término cuando Sesshomaru se percatado de que el piso empezaba a cubrirse por completo de sangre.

— ¿Qué haces? Te estas desangrando—dijo el chico tomando la mano de la chica.

— ¡Respóndeme! —exigió ella.

—Ahora no es momento de esas idioteces, llamare al doctor.

—No te atrevas.

Sesshomaru se había detenido, su ropa ahora estaba manchada con la sangre de la chica, ella había retirado bruscamente su mano de la de él, y lo miraba con cierto resentimiento.

—Llamare al doctor—Dijo dándole la espalda y caminando hacia la puerta.

—Ya te dije que no lo harás.

— ¡Si sigues así te desangraras!, ¿Por qué eres tan terca?

—Hasta que me respondas dejare que llames al doctor.

Sesshomaru la miro y por unos momentos se quedó callado para luego hablar.

—No lo sé.

— ¿QUE NO SABES?, ¡TU ERES UN PLAYBOY, DE ESO NO HAY DUDA, ERES DETESTABLE!

— ¿Un qué? —dijo el chico algo confundido.

— ¡Lo que oyes!, pero como es que no puedes responder esa simple pregunta.

—No tengo la respuesta además no me agradas.

Kagome lo miro y luego bajo la mirada, cierto dolor provino de su pecho y ciertamente no era por el desmayo.

—Es bueno saber que ambos tenemos el mismo sentimiento.

Dicho eso ella volvió a la cama y se cubrió con las sabanas.

—Ahora ya puedes llamar a quien te dé la gana.

Sesshomaru salió de la habitación, ninguno de los dos supo descifrar el sentimiento que esa simple confesión les había causado, pero de algo si estaban seguros, dolía.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Inu Taisho llegaba a casa, el sol estaba ya ocultándose, dejo su abrigo sobre la silla y se sentó, habían pasado muchas cosas ese día, tenía mucho en que pensar, demasiado.

— ¡Padre has llegado temprano!

Inuyasha descendía enérgicamente por las escaleras.

—Una situación algo extraña.

—Dime que paso.

—Inuyasha me has ocultado algo muy grave.

— ¿De qué me hablas?

—No te hagas el desentendido hijo—dijo suspirando—Sesshomaru realmente me odia.

—Te has enterado, bueno que conste que tú lo viste y no yo te lo dije, si no el me mataría.

— ¿Tu hermano no ha salido con nadie verdad?

—No, ¿Por qué?

—Nada simplemente curiosidad, bueno me voy a cambiar.

—Padre mañana saldré.

Inu Taisho lo miro y luego le dio una palmada en su hombro.

—Creo que habrá un cambio en tus planes.

Inuyasha miro a su padre con preocupación, algo malo había ocurrido y algo le decía que Kagome estaba involucrada.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sesshomaru estaba comenzando a fastidiarse, aunque tapaba sus oídos, podía escuchar los gritos de la chica, suspiro, realmente ella se lo busco, le habían colocado de nuevo el catete pero este no entro por lo que tuvieron que volver a intentar una y otra vez hasta que quedo, pero mientras ya tenía como 20 piquetes en la mano.

—Eso te pasa por terca.

— ¡Cállate Playboy!

Las enfermeras habían mirado al chico con gracia y reían entre sí, Kagome no quería que le sacaran sangre, pero ya habían cumplido con su cometido, le pusieron una venda en su otra mano y se fueron.

— ¡Odio el Hospital! —había dicho lloriqueando y mirando su mano.

— ¡Quieres callarte ya es bastante tener que cuidarte!

— ¡Nadie te lo pidió puedes largarte!

— ¡No me da la gana!

— ¡Pues ni a mí!

Ambos ya estaban frente a frente rentándose con la mirada cuando la puerta se abre y Kagome empuja a Sesshomaru, el cual cae al suelo.

— ¡Kagome!

La chica se quedó colorada por ver quién era, Inuyasha estaba agitado, por lo que la chica supuso que había venido disparado.

—Mi padre me dijo que has sufrido otro desmayo.

—Así es, pero no fue nada, tranquilo simplemente se me bajo la presión, de todas formas me harán estudios de sangre.

— ¡Que doloroso!

—Claro que no, no dolió nada—Dijo sonriendo.

Sesshomaru solo la miro, pero que mentirosa era, se levantó del suelo y se dispuso a retirar.

—Sesshomaru estabas aquí.

El no contesto y simplemente se fue de la habitación.

—No había visto que estaba aquí.

— ¡Ni yo! —dijo la chica riendo.

— ¿Él te ayudo?

—Pues tenía, después de todo tu padre descubrió lo que hacía y en parte también yo tuve la culpa, pero luego lo defendí.

— Peor bueno y ahora ¿Ya estas mejor?

—Claro que sí, estoy lista para mañana.

—Qué bueno que estas bien.

—Kagome.

Ambos miraron hacia la voz que había hablado, era la abuela de Kagome quien estaba al parecer algo molesta.

—Disculpe joven Taisho, pero Kagome no ira mañana, tiene que permanecer en reposo.

Kagome se había quedado callada, Inuyasha sonrió a la señora y se retiró.

—Buenas noches abuela.

—Deberás que no puedo entender a los doctores, cuando venimos la última vez me dijeron que estabas perfecta y ahora esto.

—No creo que sea su culpa abuela.

—Pues no, tu deberías cuidarte mejor y no estar comiendo fuera de casa.

—Pero el señor Taisho me invito.

—Lo sé, y no podías declinar su invitación, pero tampoco debiste comer tanto.

Kagome escuchaba atentamente, ¿acaso no sabía realmente por que se había desmallado? Lo mejor sería no preguntar, siguió escuchándola, hasta que termino.

—Abuela, entonces en resumen ¿qué te dijo el doctor?

— ¿Qué doctor?, yo no he hablado con ningún doctor, el señor Taisho me dijo que le preguntara a Sesshomaru, que él me diría que dijo el doctor, así que en que estaba llegando me lo encontré en la entrada y me dijo que te había dado una simple indigestión y que te quedarías hasta mañana.

Kagome tuvo que aguantar la risa.

—Te prometo que ya no comeré más en la calle.

—Eso espero, bueno me tengo que ir, pero llamo tu amiga Sango, dijo que se quedaría contigo toda la noche.

— ¡Vendrá!, ¡qué bien!

—Si veo que no duermes le diré que se valla.

—Dormiré abuela, lo prometo.

—Bueno, ahora me voy, de todos modos te estará esperando tu chofer.

—Sí.

La abuela salió de la habitación, Inuyasha entro después de unos minutos.

— ¿Qué te dijo?

—está todo bien, Sango vendrá más tarde a cuidarme, y sobre lo de mañana.

—Entiendo, estas en recuperación, será para otro día.

—Gracia por entender.

—Aunque hay algo que quería decirte, lo cual no puede esperar.

Kagome lo miro atentamente.

—Kagome te quería decir esto desde hace tiempo.

—Dime.

Ambos fueron interrumpidos por Sesshomaru.

— ¿Interrumpo algo? —dijo el chico.

—Si—Dijo Inuyasha molesto—interrumpes algo importante.

Kagome miro a Sesshomaru.

— ¿Ya te vas? —pregunto la chica.

—Así es, tengo cosas que hacer aparte de perder el tiempo aquí contigo.

Kagome estaba feliz, su abuela no estaba molesta y la mentira de Sesshomaru le había servido de mucho.

— ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? —pregunto Kagome.

Ambos hermanos la miraron.

—Pero Kagome es importante lo que te debo decir—había dicho Inuyasha.

—Nos vemos todos los días, así que me lo puedes decir un día de esos, además a tu hermano no lo veo, es por eso que quiero hablar con él en este preciso momento.

—Está bien, me voy entonces, cuídate.

—Tú también, nos vemos.

Inuyasha salió de la habitación, Kagome miro a Sesshomaru.

—Aunque no me agradas—dijo seria—pero te agradezco por decirle a mi abuela que había sido una indigestión, si ella se hubiera enterado, me tendría en la casa todo el tiempo.

Sesshomaru no se inmuto y solo se limitaba a ver a la chica.

—Velo como un favor —dijo serio—tú me defendiste ante mi padre, aunque no te lo pedí, así que velo solo como eso, nada más.

—Me párese bien, así que a partir de ahora seremos extraños de nuevo, ¿no es así playboy?

—Aunque no sé por qué me llamas así, pero supongo que así será.

—Bien, entonces cuídate.

El observo como la chica desviaba la mirada, noto que estaba algo pálida, pero realmente se veía feliz y animada, aun así le parecía insoportable.

—Por cierto Sesshomaru, me debo disculpar, te he juzgado mal.

Sesshomaru simplemente la miro y luego se fue; Kagome lo miro se, se recostó en la cama y trato de dormir algo, aunque no sabría si eso era posible, estaba tan confundida.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Kagome ya se había despedido de Sango, ahora subía a su auto, los doctores le habían dicho que coma bien, y que trate de no es forzarse demasiado, ya que tendía a padecer anemia, si se cuidaba y seguía las indicaciones todo estaría bien, pasaron varios minutos hasta que pudo divisar su hogar, suspiro.

—Ya llegamos señorita.

—Gracias.

Kagome bajo del auto y camino hacia la entrada donde la sirvienta esperaba, entro y no vio movimiento, su abuela no estaba como de costumbre, subió a su cuarto y ahí se quedó hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe.

— ¡Me has ignorado! —dijo una voz femenina.

Kagome miro hacia la voz y se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba.

—Kagura—dijo sin muchos ánimos.

La recién nombrada camino hasta la cama de este y se sentó.

—Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, ¿dos años? —menciono la recién llegada.

—De hecho 3, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Pues decidí estudiar aquí.

— ¿Por qué, acaso en Francia no hay buenas universidades?

—Que graciosa eres primita, pero si las hay, es solo que uso eso como pretexto.

—Qué extraño, solo hay dos razones por la que vendrías a un lugar, la primera seria por algún objeto que haya aquí, y por cierto que sea caro, la otra seria que hay un chico multimillonario que quieras conquistar.

— ¡Te has ganado la lotería Kago-chan!—dijo al chica abrazándola muy fuertemente.

Kagome se helo al oír ese nombre, Kagura Kuna Higurashi, realmente era la típica joven adinerada, incapaz de hacer algo aparte de comprar, era bella pero carecía por así decirlo de inteligencia, o eso era lo que solía aparentar, era 3 años mayor que Kagome, por lo que tenía 20 años. Tenía el cabello arriba del hombro extremadamente lacio y la piel tan blanca como la de Kagome, un rasgo de familia, pero con unos ojos color rubí que llamaba mucho la atención.

—Pues si le has atinado al segundo—dijo soltándola y tomándola por los hombros.

— ¿De quién se trata esta vez?

—Mejor te lo digo después, ahora lo que importa eres tú, ¿Por qué no me platicas de ti?, ¿sigues con la danza?, ¿tienes novio?, ¡dime! —le grito ligeramente en su oído.

Kagome era sacudida por la joven, rogaba por que se detuviera, era peor que un niño de 5 años, hacia demasiadas preguntas y cando te dignabas a contestarle siempre encontraba algo en que entretenerse.

— ¡Kagura!

Ambas chicas miraron hacia la puerta de la habitación, ahí estaba la abuela de ambas.

—Que no te dije que Kagome estaba saliendo del hospital y que tendría que estar tranquila y reposando, sola.

Kagura soltó a su prima y camino hacia su abuela, Kagome la miro con odio, lo sabía y aun así la estrujo y jugo con su mente vilmente, sí que era una insoportable.

—Lo siento abuelita no volverá a pasar, pero es que estaba muy feliz de ver a mi prima querida.

—Bueno anda a tu habitación, en la cena platicaran todo lo que quieran.

—Claro, me voy entonces.

Ella se fue, la señora camino hacia Kagome.

—No quiero problemas.

—Sabes bien que yo no la provoco.

—Ella es tu prima, por lo que tienes que convivir con ella, te caiga bien o mal, es tu familia.

—Está bien.

La abuela se fue cerrando la puerta de la chica, Kagome suspiro, lo que le faltaba la prima chismosa e insoportable, no la odiaba simplemente no la entendía, cuando la conoció por primera vez, ella le hacía maldades, le jalaba el cabello, le cortaba sus vestidos y también le metía el pie, lloro mucho por eso, pero luego de un tiempo dejo eso atrás y simplemente la ignoraba, se alegró cuando su padre se la llevo a Francia, hasta ahora que la volvía a ver.

—Es el comienzo de una vida desdichada.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Inu Taisho se encontraba comiendo en la sala cuando Sesshomaru apareció.

—He venido para tener esa charla—dijo el chico.

— ¿Cuál? —dijo este.

—Lo del Kendo.

— Ha ya, bien entonces siéntate.

Sesshomaru se sentó a un lado de su padre, desde que era pequeño nunca había platicada de este modo con su padre, ya que normalmente lo hacía con su madre, porque su padre se la pasaba trabajando, los amaba, a su hermano y al él, pero realmente hubiera querido pasar más tiempo con él, aun que estaba agradecido de convivir con su madre, ya que fue el ser más hermoso que haya conocido y ahora que lo pensaba, Kagome tenía algo que su madre también tuvo, esa sonrisa que te dejaba totalmente pasmado y despreocupado.

— Te prohibí que lo practicaras y aun así me desobedeciste.

— Pero…

— Déjame terminar — dijo haciéndole una seña con las manos— bien como decía, me has desobedecido, pero realmente yo me tengo la culpa.

Sesshomaru miro a su padre, ¿acaso se estaba disculpando por todos esos días que no le daba las buenas noches?

— No debí de ser tan duro contigo, pero creo que lo hice porque conviviste más con tu madre, creo que muy dentro de mí tenía algo de envidia, porque tu madre los adoraba, y yo solo podía darle dinero y cosas materiales.

— Te equivocas, mi madre siempre te esperaba, aunque llegaras de madrugada ella estaba ahí para ti.

— Eso es cierto, pero cuando uno tiene hijos no le dedicas el tiempo suficiente a tu pareja, pero en fin, lo que hagas de tu vida es solo tu decisión no la mía, así que quiero que hagas lo mejor de tu vida, si tanto te gusta el Kendo adelante hijo, no te detendré.

— Aún que me lo hubieras prohibido, de nuevo, lo seguiría practicando.

— Lo sé, por eso te digo que lo apruebo— dijo riendo— creo que desde hacía ya 10 años no habíamos tenido una charla de hombre a hombre.

Sesshomaru le sonrío a su padre, le estaba agradecido, realmente estaba muy feliz y todo gracias a esa joven de cabellos azabaches y mirada azulada; sonrío ante esa idea, gracias a Kagome había tenido la oportunidad de acercarse a su padre.

— ¿Dije algo gracioso?

— No, es solo que me dio por reír.

— Pues bien espero verlo más seguido, pero en fin ahora me toca el postre, ¿no quieres?

— Odio lo dulce.

Dicho eso él se marchó sin decir nada a lo que Inu simplemente suspiro.

— No sé de donde saco eso, de mí no y de ti querida — dijo mirando una fotografía de su esposa— mucho menos.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

La noche había llego muy rápido, ahora se dirigía al comedor, donde posiblemente ya este su abuela y su amada prima, suspiro, no servía de nada enojarse.

— Disculpen la demora.

— No te preocupes primita, ven siéntate junto a mí.

Kagome siguió la indicación, las tres comían alegremente cuando la abuela interrumpió.

— Bueno Kagura, ¿cuándo comenzaras la escuela?

— En una semana abuela, mis papeles aun no llegan y tengo que presentar un examen, por lo que tendré que estudiar.

— No me digas — susurro Kagome.

— ¿Qué carrera escogerás?

— Diplomacia, porque ahí está un chico que me interesa.

Kagome por poco se atraganta, ambas mujeres la miraron.

— Discúlpenme.

— Es que acaso escuchaste algo que te sorprendió.

— No claro que no, pero cuéntanos más.

—Bien, pues he decidido que será para mí.

La abuela de las chicas río a lo que las chicas la miraron.

— ¡Por favor abuela no se ría de mí!—dijo Kagura algo molesta.

—Es que aun eres joven para esas cosas.

—Lo sé, pero realmente quiero que ese hombre este con migo, también me interesa esa escuela, matare dos pájaros de un tiro.

—Bien, ¿y de quien se trata? —pregunto la abuela de las chicas.

El teléfono sonó a lo que la sirvienta contesto, Kagura iba hablar cuando la sirvienta ya se encontraba ante la mesa junto a Kagome.

—Es para usted Señorita.

— ¿Quién?

—El joven Taisho.

Kagome me quedo sorprendida, Kagura miraba atenta la expresión de su prima, rápidamente se puso de pie y se dirigió al teléfono, no estaba segura si era Inuyasha o Sesshomaru, o peor aún su padre del ambos chicos.

— ¿Diga?

— _Solo hago esto porque mi padre me lo pidió y me está viendo ahora mismo._

Kagome pudo escuchar por el auricular la voz del padre del chico a lo que río divertida, sin duda era Sesshomaru.

— _Deja de reírte._

—Bien, ¿Qué pasa?

— _Mi padre me ha pedido que vengas a comer a la casa mañana como señal de arrepentimiento por lo de ayer._

—Entiendo, le diré a mi abuela.

— _Tu abuela ya lo sabe, pero en fin, te esperamos._

Kagome no dijo nada, esa última palabra, "te esperamos", se sintieron como si el enserio quisiera verla.

—Bien dile a tu padre que está bien, estaré ahí mañana.

— _Mi padre insistió en que te vaya a buscar, no me preguntes porque, debes estar lista a las 12 en punto ni más ni menos, si no te dejare ahí._

—Se correr.

— _Solo no te digo nada porque mi padre está aquí, pero en fin después lo arreglaremos, adiós._

Kagome coloco en su lugar el teléfono y sonrío, realmente en un solo día ese demonio se estaba convirtiendo en un ángel. Regreso al comedor, donde su prima sonreía, algo maliciosa, ella supo entonces que los Taisho tenían algo que ver.

—Se me olvida—Dijo Kagura con una enorme sonrisa.

Kagome tomo asiento e ignoro a su prima, dirigiéndose a su abuela.

— ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste abuela?

—Yo no le dije nada, el señor Taisho me dijo que como ya no podías comer en restaurantes el mismo prepararía una comida para ti, es forma de agradecimiento.

—Bien, mañana no comeré aquí.

—Bien, ahora sube a tu habitación y ve que te pondrás mañana.

—Claro.

Kagura se levantó rápidamente de la mesa, a lo que ambas mujeres la miraron.

— ¿Qué te pasa Kagura?—dijo la abuela.

—Lo que pasa es que no me dejaron terminar—dijo sonriendo—a la persona que quiero conquistar es a Sesshomaru Taisho.

Kagome y Kagura se miraban, la primera simplemente sonrío y luego de eso se retiró de ahí.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Manejaba a toda velocidad, realmente no sabía por qué estaba haciendo eso, su padre le dijo que uno de sus choferes la iría a buscar, pero tuvo que abrir su boca y decir que la buscaría; y ahora él estaba yendo por ella, simplemente no era algo normal en él.

—Realmente no sé lo que me pasa.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Kagome se miraba en el espejo, feliz por su elección y por la idea de ver a Inuyasha.

—Creo que esto está bien.

Sonrió y miro su reloj.

—Faltan 5 minutos.

Bajaba las escaleras alegremente, el vestido color durazno estaba flotando de una manera divertida por la potente velocidad que la chica aumentaba en cada escalón, su cabello estaba suelto y era adornado por una flor del mismo color que su vestido, llevaba colgado un bulto color café que combinaba a la perfección con sus sandalias cafés, la joven sirvienta la miro con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Qué opinas?—dijo la chica dando pequeñas vueltas.

—Se ve realmente muy linda y juvenil.

—Gracias, espero que mi querido Inuyasha este ahí.

—Después de todo el joven Sesshomaru dijo que estarían ahí esperándola.

—Sí, eso creo.

Kagura bajaba las escaleras, Kagome la miro e instantáneamente rio al verla, apenas y se estaba levantando, tenía el cabello alborotado y su pijama estaba hecho un desorden.

— ¡Aun estas despertando prima! —dijo Kagome alegremente.

Kagura la miro y camino hacia ella.

—Así es, ¿por qué?

—Nada más.

Se escuchó el sonido de un claxon en la entrada, por lo que ambas supusieron de quien se trataba, Kagome camino a la puerta pero Kagura la detuvo.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Me ayudar a conquistarlo? , Kago-chan.

De nuevo sonó el claxon, Kagome miro a Kagura y simplemente se despidió de ella y abrió la puerta y se fue.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sesshomaru había tocado el claxon por segunda vez, fue cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse, miro hacia la dirección donde se supone que estaría la chica, y si ahí estaba.

—Apresúrate—le había gritado.

Ella estaba apoyada en la puerta, estaba cabizbaja, a lo que Sesshomaru la miro extrañamente, bajo del coche y camino hacia ella con sigilo, ya estaba llegando a ella cuando esta lo miro.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —dijo el chico mirándola.

—Sí, es solo que de repente me sentí enojada.

— ¿Por qué?

—Eso es lo gracioso, me sentí enojada porque mi prima dijo que te conquistaría.

Ambos se miraron, Kagome comprendió que eso no fue lo más apropiado por lo que se sonrojo, Sesshomaru la miro extrañado.

—Vamos tu padre debe estar esperándonos—Dijo la chica caminado hacia el coche.

Sesshomaru solo la siguió con la mirada y noto que el vestido que llevaba flotaba y era demasiado corto.

— ¿Por qué escogió un vestido? —se preguntó el chico

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Estaban llegando a la casa de los Taisho, Sesshomaru había estado callado y ella también, no se habían mirado en lo más mínimo. Ella estaba tan avergonzada, ya que lo que le dijo era algo comprometedor, era como si ella le gustara y estuviera…

—Estoy celosa—Dijo de repente la chica.

Sesshomaru la miro, ¿Qué era lo que había dicho?, enserio eso era lo que estaba sintiendo, se dio cuenta de que los autos de atrás le estaban pitando, arranco y luego de perder de vista esos coches se detuvo.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? —dijo el chico mirándola.

—Nunca había experimentado esto, ni siquiera cuando mis padres vivían, jamás.

La chica lo miro y rio divertida.

—Puedes creerlo, que esta celosa por lo que dijo mi prima, es ilógico, debo estar celosa si se tratara de Inuyasha pero no de ti.

Sesshomaru la miro, realmente era extraña, ¿es que acaso era idiota o muy inocente?, que no sabía que cuando una persona esta celosa de otra es porque le gustaba, espera un momento, él también había experimentado ese sentimiento, paso lo mismo cuando la vio con su hermano y cuando se enteró que Naraku le gustaba, sonrió y luego la miro.

—Ignórame, es solo que estoy algo sorprendida, no pensé sentir esto, lo siento.

—Bien, lo ignorare.

Tenía que hacerlo, no podía decirle, "yo también lo sentí, ¡qué casualidad!", sería lo último que le diría a esa chica, arranco y siguió conduciendo, pero esta vez tenía la necesidad de mirarla, de mirarlo una vez más.

— ¿Esta es tu casa?

—Así es.

Kagome miro la enorme mansión, estaba alucinada era mucho más grande que la suya, Sesshomaru la miraba, parecía una niña pequeña, a pesar que ella también tenía esos lujos, miraba su casa como si fuera lo más maravilloso en todo el mundo.

—Dime algo, ¿Inuyasha estará en la comida?

—No.

— ¿Por qué?

—Mi padre lo mando con nuestros tíos, ahí se quedara por unos días, está más cerca del colegio y creo que tenía un partido muy importante.

—No me dijo nada.

—Nunca dice nada, pero bueno baja.

Kagome bajo algo confundida, eso era demasiado extraño en Inuyasha, siempre la invitaba, cosa que nunca iba por que siempre le salía algo, ¿es que acaso se estaba vengando por todos esos días?, rio, eso no podía ser verdad, él no era así.

— ¡Vamos!

Kagome siguió a Sesshomaru.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

—Abuela.

La señora miro hacia la puerta de su oficina.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Kagura?

—he venido porque, bueno quería preguntarte algo.

—Dime.

— ¿Acaso a Kagome le gusta Sesshomaru?

La abuela miro a la joven y sonrió.

— ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a tu prima?

—Abuela yo lo quiero para mí, me gusta.

—Sea lo que sea que te responda tu prima, no puedes enamorarte de Sesshomaru.

— ¿Pero por qué?

La abuela de la joven se levantó y abrió la puerta.

—Ahora vete a la casa, hay miles de hombres tan ricos como los Taisho, puedes conseguirte cualquiera Kagura.

—Pero yo lo quiero a él.

— ¡Es suficiente!, pareces una niña pequeña.

—Esto no se quedara así abuela.

La chica se fue, mientras la abuela se sentaba.

—Esa niña realmente es insoportable.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

La comida había sido una delicia, el postre ni que hablar, era chocolate con crema batida, habían platicado de mil cosas, claro ella y el señor Inu, ya que Sesshomaru había permanecido en silencio.

—Realmente te queda de maravilla ese vestido—Comento el padre de los Taisho.

Kagome se había sonrojado y miraba su postre como si fuera lo más interesante.

— ¿No crees que es verdad Sesshomaru?

La chica miro al joven, ¡di que no! Decía la Kagome en su mente.

—Si padre, realmente se ve hermosa.

Kagome se levantó de la mesa rápidamente.

—Debo ir al baño, discúlpenme.

Sesshomaru la miro irse y su padre también, ella ya no estaba a la vista.

— ¿Qué es lo que estas planeando padre?

—Nada hijo.

—No te creo, cuando fuimos a su casa a cenar, no le dijiste nada a mi hermano, cuando la llevaste a comer tampoco y eso incluye lo del hospital, ya ahora lo has mando con tu hermano diciéndole que dormiría más ahí.

—Pero era verdad, a él le gusta dormir y está cerca de la escuela.

— ¡Dímelo! —exigió saber Sesshomaru.

—Recuerdas que te dije que quería que estuviera con tu hermano.

—Si lo recuerdo.

—Pues de lo que estoy muy seguro es que quiero que sea mi nuera, con quien de ustedes se casara eso el dilema.

Sesshomaru miro a su padre impresionado.

—Tu hermano la ve todos los días, por eso lo no le dije todo, él tenía más ventaja.

— ¡¿Que me quieres decir?! —dijo Sesshomaru levantándose.

—No me digas que no te gusta.

Sesshomaru no dijo nada, simplemente miro a su padre.

—Su abuela está de acuerdo y creo que es lo mejor, ambas familias somos las mejores y sería lo más normal.

—No estamos en la época antigua para que planeen un matrimonio ventajoso.

—Yo no estoy planeando nada, sé que así será, ya que solo estoy creando el ambiente necesario para eso, ya si uno de ustedes se casa con ella es ganancia.

—Hay padre deberás que están locos ustedes dos.

Kagome estaba entrando y los miro en silencio.

—Lo siento, ¿interrumpo algo?

—No te preocupes—dijo Inu—sigamos con el postre.

—Claro—dijo Kagome sentándose.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Kagome realmente estaba nerviosa, ahora los tres estaban en la sala tomando una taza de café.

— ¿Enserio debo contestar? —dijo Kagome.

—Claro—dijo Sesshomaru—de eso se trata un interrogatorio.

—No estamos jugando a eso Sesshomaru—dijo su padre—estamos jugando a preguntas y respuestas, ella callo en la casilla de pregunta y por eso le hice la pregunta.

—Hay Sesshomaru, ¿Por qué te gusta molestarme?

—Sigamos jugando.

Kagome estaba por tirar loa dados cuando sonó su celular.

— ¿Diga?, si está bien, voy.

Kagome guardo su celular y se levantó.

—Me tengo que ir, lo siento, mi abuela me dijo que vaya.

— ¡Como no si ya son las 6 de la tarde!

—Entonces vamos—dijo Sesshomaru levantándose.

Inu miro a su hijo feliz.

—Nos vemos en otra ocasión Kagome.

—La próxima vez que nos veamos será en mi competencia, espero que vaya.

—Claro que sí.

Kagome y Sesshomaru salieron y se subieron al coche, aún faltaba mucho para llegar, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

—Tu padre es muy gracioso.

—Por qué no dices que es vergonzoso.

—No es enserio, me hace reír mucho, si me padre viviera creo que sería como el tuyo.

Sesshomaru la miro y ella sonrió.

—Ya han pasado muchos años, así que ya llore lo suficiente, pero no te pasa que lloras en la noche, a mí me pasa eso, pero bueno no es necesario que me lo digas.

—Yo también llore en su momento—dijo mirando hacia el frente—pero eso es todo lo que te diré.

—Bien, por lo menos algo interesante paso hoy.

— ¿Qué?

—Yo estoy celosa—sonrió—y tu abriste tu corazón, solo un poquito.

Kagome y él se miraron, mataría a su padre por ello pero no podía negar que cuando estaba con la joven todo lo demás no importaba.

—Ya hemos llegado—dijo Kagome.

—Así es.

Kagome se bajó del coche y se despidió de él.

—Nos vemos pronto—dijo Kagome.

—Eso espero.

El arranco y se fue, mientras que la chica lo miraba irse.

Continuara…

¿Y qué les pareció? Espero comentarios, nos vemos en la próxima :] ina-chan


	5. Chapter 5

Muchas gracias por su preferencia, espero que les guste este capítulo, nos vemos pronto, saludos. ^v^

Aclaraciones:

[ ] Pensamientos del personaje.

La danza del dragón

Capítulo 5: frustraciones.

[De nuevo tengo aquel sueño, donde me cuesta respirar, donde sus bellos ojos dorados representan al sol y los míos al mar]

Kagome abrió con rapidez sus ojos, se sentó en la cama y miro a su alrededor, el sol apenas y estaba saliendo, su mirada se dirigió automáticamente hacia el despertador que tenía en la pequeña mesa de noche.

—Un poco temprano—dijo quitándose las sabanas perezosamente.

Camino con paso lento al baño, se miró al espejo, su cabello estaba hecho un desastre y a pesar del clima frío, estaba sudando.

—Debo dejar de soñar esas cosas.

Aun no podía olvidar lo que había pasado hace ya dos días, cuando su prima conoció a Sesshomaru, realmente fue un gran desastre ese día.

Flash backlllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Ambas bajaron de la camioneta, Kagura estaba realmente feliz, supuestamente tardaría una semana en inscribirse y todo, pero milagrosamente solo tardo un fin de semana, Kagome estaba convencida de que su padre había dado una gran cantidad de dinero; pero en fin, cuando ambas bajaron, Kagome pudo distinguir la limosina de los hermanos Taisho y de esta ambos bajaron.

—Ahí están Kagura—dijo Kagome.

Kagura camino rápidamente hacia ellos, Kagome iba detrás.

—Hola, soy Kagura Higurashi.

Inuyasha la miro, y sonrió.

—Mucho gusto yo soy…

Pero Kagura no lo dejo terminar, lo ignoro y se dirigió al hermano mayor.

—Es un placer conocerte Sesshomaru.

Este la miro y paso de largo, Kagura corrió detrás de él y lo detuvo, Kagome los miraba.

— ¿Kagura, no? —le pregunto Inuyasha a la chica—"tu querida prima"

—Así es, mi querida prima.

—Vaya a crecido bastante, pero aún sigue siendo algo infantil, ¿no?

—Así es.

—Por cierto no estaré en mi casa por unos días, me estoy quedando con mis tíos.

—Así me lo dijo tu padre.

— ¿Cuándo?

—Ayer que fui a tu casa.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas?, así no me hubiera ido.

—Pensé que tu padre te había dicho, y pensé que por eso te habías ido.

—Él no me dijo nada.

Kagome miraba a Inuyasha.

—No es mi intención que te pelees con tu padre.

—Lo sé, pero me molesta que sea así, ¿estaba Sesshomaru ahí?

—Sí ,de echo él me fue a buscar a mi casa.

— ¿Qué?

Kagome miro a su alrededor, ahora habían captado la atención de todo, hasta de Sesshomaru, el cual se trataba de quitar del brazo a Kagura.

—No grites tanto, pero así es, tu padre me invito a comer, fui pensando que estarías ahí—dijo esto último sonrojada—si hubiera sabido que no estarías ahí no hubiera ido.

—Ha, bueno—dijo el chico también sonrojado—después hablare con mi padre, mientras tanto entremos—dijo ofreciéndole su brazo para que se sujetara la chica.

—Claro—dijo ella, mientras sujetaba con gran emoción al peliplata.

Ambos pasaron al lado de Sesshomaru y Kagura.

— ¡Quítame a tu prima! —grito el mayor.

— ¡Que la disfrutes! —le contesto Kagome yéndose junto con Inuyasha.

Fin del flash back lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Kagome se lavó la cara y luego de un rato se estaba cepillándose el cabello frente al espejo.

—Aunque es raro que el señor Inu no le diga nada acerca de la comida, y ahora que lo pienso también de la cena, eso es raro.

Salió del baño y se colocó el uniforme, luego miro por su ventana y diviso que caían unos pequeños copos de nieve.

—Nieve—dijo alegremente.

Inuyasha había salido temprano de la casa de sus tíos y se dirigía a su casa, abrigado y con la actitud positiva, de una vez por todas averiguaría que era lo que estaba planeando su padre.

El piso estaba algo resbaloso por lo que opto por tomar un taxi. Unos minutos después llego a su casa, bajo de prisa y entro, subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación de su padre, abrió y vio a su padre colocándose la corbata.

— ¡Hijo!, ¿Qué haces por aquí y tan temprano?

—Vine a que me expliques unas cosas.

— ¿sobre qué?

—Acerca de lo que estas planeando, Kagome me dijo que vino a la casa el domingo, justo cuando me mandaste con mis tíos y también me entere por Sango, que tú y mi hermano fueron a su casa a cenar, ¿A qué se debe todo eso padre?

—Sabía que te enterarías tarde o temprano—dijo este resignado.

—Así es, así que dímelo.

—Bien, te lo diré—se sentó en su cama y miro a su hijo—es que quiero que Kagome sea parte de la familia.

Inuyasha lo miro sorprendido, acaso su padre estaba realizando uno de esos matrimonios arreglados, en pleno siglo veintiuno.

— ¿Pero por qué le has dado más oportunidad a mi hermano que a mí?, sabes que desde siempre me ha gustado y que estoy enamorado de ella.

—Es por eso, no me importa quién de ustedes se casa con ella, pero la quiero como nuera.

—Padre no puedo creer lo que estás diciendo, estamos en el siglo veintiuno, los matrimonios arreglados ya no son buen vistos.

—Pero nosotros no somos cualquiera hijo, Kagome es la heredera a una gran compañía y ustedes también, es por eso que se me ocurrió que ella sería una excelente nuera.

—No pensé que ella te agradara tanto.

—Pues, ella me agrada bastante, por eso pensé en ese plan.

—Pues sabes una cosa…

— ¿Qué es todo ese escándalo? —dijo Sesshomaru entrando a la habitación.

Inuyasha se dirigió a su hermano y lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa.

— ¿Qué es lo que planeas? —le dijo molesto.

—No te comportes como un niño Inuyasha, suéltame.

— ¿Te gusta Kagome?, ¡contéstame!, por eso ustedes planearon esto.

—No es así hijo, entiende—dijo su padre para tratar de calmar la discusión.

— ¿Y cómo debo entenderlo padre? —dijo Inuyasha molesto—Kagome es la que saldrá mal de todo esto.

—Yo no quería que se pelearan.

Inuyasha soltó a su hermano y miro a su padre.

—Bien, solo les digo que hoy me declarare a Kagome, no lo hago por ti papá, y aun que no tuviera de una moneda o lo que fuera, siempre me hubiera enamorado de ella, ¡entiende! Los sentimientos que tengo hacia ella no son como la mercancía, y no quiero tener nada que ver con tu empresa, así que hermano puedes quedarte con ella.

Inuyasha se fue rápidamente.

—Niño estúpido—dijo Sesshomaru.

— ¿Estás seguro que no te quieres declarar a Kagome?

— ¡No juegues padre!

—Bien es solo que sería tu última oportunidad, porque Kagome aceptara y como esos dos son tan románticos se casaran y luego de la boda ni los veremos.

Sesshomaru se fue de ahí, mientras que Inu Taisho se tiraba en su cama.

— ¡Valla futuro!

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Kagome bajaba de la limosina junto con Kagura.

—Nos vemos en la salida—dijo Kagura yéndose.

—Bien—Kagome se dirigió a su chofer —bueno nos vemos más al rato, ella sale más temprano, yo salgo tarde.

—Bien señorita.

Kagome cerró la puesta y se dirigió a la escuela, estaba muy contenta, sería su primera práctica luego de 3 semanas de descanso.

— ¡Kagome!

La chica miro hacia donde la habían hablado, era Naraku junto con Kohaku.

— ¡Hola chicos! —dijo feliz la chica.

—Higurashi nos enteramos que muy pronto será la competencia—dijo Kohaku.

—Así es, espero que puedan ir.

—Ahí estaremos—dijo Naraku—todo el equipo de kendo te apoyara.

—Y también el de Básquet—dijo Kohaku—ya que ahí esta Inuyasha.

—Eso creo—dijo sonriendo—Bien me voy chicos.

—Nos vemos Higurashi—dijo Kohaku.

—Kagome ¿puedo hablar contigo durante el descanso?—pregunto Naraku.

—Claro, nos vemos en el descanso.

—Te esperare en la puerta de mi salón—le dijo.

Kagome se fue, Kohaku miro a Naraku, este lo miro y sonrió.

—No me importa que me rechace, simplemente quiero que se entere de mis sentimientos.

—Bien, si es ese el caso me parece bien, ya que Higurashi ha estado enamorada de Inuyasha.

Kagome caminaba hacia su salón alegremente, estaba por llegar cuando vio de lejos a Sesshomaru, bajo la cabeza, realmente no quería verlo, desde aquella comida, las cosas no eran iguales, realmente era algo sofocante.

— ¡Kagome!

Enseguida reconoció la voz, por lo que sonrió.

— Hola Inuyasha, ¿Qué pasa?

—Hoy tengo práctica de Básquet y saldré tarde, ¿será que puedas esperarme?

—Claro, también tengo práctica —dijo la chica.

Sesshomaru había escuchado el nombre de Kagome, miro hacia donde estaba su hermano y ella.

—Tengo algo que decirte.

Kagome se había sonrojado e Inuyasha se tallaba la cabeza por los nervios.

—Tengo práctica de ballet así que si, te esperare.

—Bien, entonces entremos al salón.

—Claro.

Sesshomaru siguió su camino, sabía bien que le iba a decir, suspiro y entro a su salón, donde de nuevo lo esperaba la prima odiosa de la chica.

— ¡Buenos días Sesshomaru! —dijo Kagura.

—Buenos días—dijo sentándose.

—Te he estado esperando, ¿Cómo has estado?

—Kagura ¿no deberías de estar en tu salón?

—Sí, pero es que me gusta estar aquí, contigo.

Sesshomaru podía escuchar los murmullos de las chicas, las cuales miraban con odio a Kagura, miro con fastidio a la chica.

—Realmente eres muy fastidiosa.

Kagura sonrió y se puso de pie.

—Eso es lo que me dice Kago-chan todos los días, ¿y sabes que le contesto?

—No me interesa.

—fastidio al que me dé la gana, además mi prima debe estar feliz, ya que le quiete de enzima a la persona que más odia.

Sesshomaru la miro atentamente, se levantó y la guio hasta un lugar apartado de la gente.

—Repítelo—le ordeno a la chica.

—Bien que deberías estar feliz, porque mi prima lo está, ya que ustedes se odian, ¿no es así?

—Si nos odiamos o no, no debes de interferir, además a nadie puedes engañar.

— ¿Engañar?

—Tras esa mascara de buena prima y de buena estudiante hay algo mas Kagura, se puede decir que somos parecidos.

Kagura miro atenta al chico.

—Creo que si—dijo Kagura—muy parecidos, ambos detestamos a un persona en particular, Kagome.

Sesshomaru no le contesto, a lo que la chica rio a carcajadas.

— siento interrumpir—dijo la voz de Kagome.

Sesshomaru miro hacia la chica, tenía un aspecto muy frágil, debía ser por el frio, aunque tenía una bufanda enrollada a su cuello y guantes, parecía enferma, pálida y sudaba.

—Tranquila primita, no interrumpes nada—dijo Kagura.

—Solo vine por una escoba—dijo tomando el objeto, que se encontraba junto a la pareja.

Kagome se disculpó y se retiró, había escuchado todo, una lágrima recorría su mejilla.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

El descanso había llegado, Kagome guardaba sus cosas y salió dirigiéndose hacia el salón de Naraku, entro y no lo vio pero se encontró con la persona que no quería ver en esos momentos.

— ¿Buscabas a alguien? —pregunto Sesshomaru.

—Si a Naraku, pero veo que salió, iré a buscarlo.

Kagome se estaba yendo cuando sintió la mano de Sesshomaru en su muñeca.

—Lo que viste hace rato, no es lo que parece.

—No pensé en nada—dijo sonriéndole—además no sé por qué me dices esto, si nosotros no somos nada.

Sesshomaru la soltó y la miro.

—Cierto, no tengo por qué decirte nada.

—Bien, además a partir de mañana seré tu cuñada—sonrió—por cierto hacen una linda pareja tú y mi prima, por lo menos tienen algo en común, su estúpido ego y el odio hacia mí.

Dicho eso se marchó, Sesshomaru analizaba sus palabras.

—Así que sabe para que la cito mi hermano, da igual—dijo saliendo del salón.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Kagome entro al baño y se encerró en unos de los cubículos.

—Maldito sea el momento en que sentí celos hacia el—susurro—nunca seriamos una pareja, somos tan diferentes.

Se secó las lágrimas y salió del baño, camino hacia la cafetería donde vio a Naraku.

—Tuve que salir antes, disculpa—dijo él.

—No te preocupes.

— ¿Estas bien?, te veo algo pálida.

—Debe ser por el frio.

—Ho, bueno vamos.

—si.

Ambos caminaron hacia el patio trasero de la escuela, ahí había una banca la cual era adornada por arboles de cerezos aunque ahora ya no tenía flores y estaban cubiertos por algo de nieve.

—Es increíble, el domingo todavía había algo de calor—dijo Kagome sentándose.

—Estamos entrando a otoño, es normal—dijo Naraku, tomando lugar junto a ella.

—Sí, bien, ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?

—Pues, no hemos llevado más de 8 años, y aunque tenemos diferentes edades siempre me has parecido muy madura.

Kagome tenía una idea, de lo que Naraku le diría, ya que Sango y sus amigas habían comentado que le gustaba, pero no quería creerlo, ahora tendría que pensar en una forma de no romperle el corazón.

—Kagome me gustas y te he tomado un cariño especial.

—También me gustas Naraku, pero como un amigo, eres especial para mí—lo miro fijamente—me has protegido en aquella ocasiones, pero no creo compartir contigo ese sentimiento de amor, definitivamente no es el mismo.

Naraku la miro y sonrió.

—Sabía que dirías eso, además has estado enamora por bastante tiempo de Taisho.

Kagome se sonrojo cuando él dijo eso, a lo que el rio abiertamente.

—No es gracioso Naraku.

—No lo es, pero solo quería decírtelo, sabes que no me gusta ocultar las cosas.

—Lo sé y discúlpame por no aceptar tus hermosos sentimientos.

— ¿Hermosos sentimientos?, vaya, como siempre muy tierna.

—No soy una niña para que me llames tierna.

—No lo eres.

Kagome lo miro atenta.

—De hecho ya eres toda una mujer, espero que Taisho te valore.

—Y yo espero que encuentres a tu persona especial.

—Lo hare, pero por ahora estaré pensando en mis competencias.

—Me alegra que lo tomaras tan bien.

—Por dentro sufro Kagome.

La chica lo miro con ternura y lo abrazo fuertemente, por más de 7 años, Naraku no solo había sido unos de sus primeros amigos, ni mucho menos su vecino, había sido una persona muy importante que la ayudo a sobreponerse por la muerte de sus padres y los desaires que su abuela le hacía.

—No le diré a nadie— susurro la chica.

Naraku cerró los ojos, Kagome pudo oler la sal de las lágrimas y ahí se quedaron en silencio.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Inuyasha caminaba al lado de Sango la cual lo miraba.

—Así que eso paso.

—No entiendo a mi padre, no sé cómo es que planea esas cosas tan a la ligera.

— ¿Y Sesshomaru que opina de eso?

—El no dijo nada.

—El que calla otorga Inuyasha, no será que a él le guste ella.

—Ni lo digas, además a Kagome no es el tipo de Sesshomaru, el prefiere su ego al amor.

—Quien sabe a lo mejor y cambie.

— ¿De qué lado estas sango?

—Del dragón no.

—Será mi hermano pero no permitiré que sienta algo por ella.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Mi hermano ha cambiado.

Sango lo miro y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

—Una vez que ella sea tu novia lo demás ya no importara Inuyasha.

—Sí, es por eso que hoy se lo diré.

—A Kagome le gustas y mucho, así que se honesto con ella.

—Claro, seré honesto con ella.

Sango conocía muy bien a Kagome y sabía que por mucho tiempo estuvo enamorada de Inuyasha, pero ambos eran muy tontos como para decirse sus sentimientos. Pero últimamente Kagome había estado muy diferente y si lo que decía Inuyasha era verdad, sobre lo de su hermano. Eso solo significaba que algo pasaba entre esos dos y que muy pronto todo se revelaría, ya sea para bien o para mal.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sesshomaru entro al baño, Kagura sí que era insoportable, no dejaba de hablar y siempre colgada a su brazo, se estiro y miro por la ventana que daba para el patio trasero de la escuela, ahí, debajo de un árbol lleno de nieve, estaba Kagome junto con Naraku, ella estaba abrazándolo, ¿pero que era todo eso?, parecían amantes esos dos y de pronto sintió en su interior una gran frustración, tenía la necesidad, no eso no era, tenía la obligación de separarlos, salió del baño a toda prisa y se dirigió hacia donde estaban ellos.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Naraku se separaba de Kagome, está en un acto de amabilidad saco un pequeño pañuelo y comenzó a limpiar el resto de las lágrimas, ella realmente estaba sorprendida, ¡es que no era normal ver a un hombre llorar!

— ¿Ya estas mejor? —pregunto ella.

— Si, ya se me pasara.

Ambos sonrieron, pero el sonido de las pisadas en la nieve, los llevo a mirar hacia el recién llegado.

— ¡Sesshomaru!— dijo sorprendido Naraku.

Kagome se levantó de la silla y se disponía a irse, cuando la mano de Naraku la detuvo.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto Sesshomaru a la chica, que no se atrevía a mirarlo.

Naraku estaba sorprendido por la escena, la chica estaba al borde de las lagrima y sus labios temblaban, era como si hubiera visto algo que le causaba gran dolor, entonces miro a Sesshomaru, ¿Es que acaso esos dos?, dejo esa interrogativa y abrazo a la chica.

— No dejes que te vea llorar, vete al baño—le dijo en un susurro.

Sesshomaru los miro en silencio, Kagome se fue corriendo.

— ¿Qué es lo que en verdad quieres con ella?— le pregunto Naraku.

— La pregunta sería para ti.

— Sesshomaru, me has sorprendido, no pensé que fueras así, ¿es que acaso te has enamorado de Kagome?

Sesshomaru se sorprendió por lo que le dijo Naraku y este lo noto enseguida, se llevó la mano a la cabeza, ralamente no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, este no era el, ¿desde cuándo se preocupaba por alguien más que no fuera él? Y mucho más cuando se trataba de Kagome Higurashi.

— No, no lo estoy.

— ¿Qué sentimiento tuviste cuando nos viste abrazado?

— Yo solo lo hice porque mi hermano los podría ver y como es un sentimental, le podría romper el corazón.

—Pero que hermano más lindo tiene Inuyasha, pero bueno lo que acabas de ver es que ella me rechazo y me estaba consolando.

— ¡Así que era eso! , te han rechazado vaya, ¡eso es una novedad!

— Si, así que vamos.

—Pensé que ustedes tenían algo que ver.

— Claro que tenemos algo que ver, Kagome es una amiga para mí y ella también me considera su amigo, dime Sesshomaru ¿no quieres su amistad?

— Mi hermano se le confesara hoy, así que tengo que convivir con ella.

— Valla así que será tu cuñada, que mal.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque te imaginas el secándolo que se armara cuando le reveles tus sentimientos.

Sesshomaru se detuvo en seco, Naraku sonrío y antes de irse se acercó a él.

— Por cierto su pecho es muy suave y cálido—dijo con una sonrisa.

Dicho eso él se fue, dejando a Sesshomaru algo enojada y pensativo.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome estaba mirando hacia donde estaba el maestro, Sango, quien se sentaba a un lado de ella, la miro atenta, ella siempre sigue a los maestros con su libro, ¿por qué ahora mira hacia el maestro?

— Higurashi, pasa al pizarrón y resuelve el ejercicio.

— Si— se levantó y camino hacia el pizarrón.

Sango la miraba atentamente, estaba algo extraña desde que regreso del descanso, sus ojos estaban rojos, pero se preguntaba qué había pasado.

— Lo siento, no lo entiendo — dijo Kagome sonreído.

Sango por poco se cae de su silla, así que por eso estaba mirando al profesor, pero eso no implica que lo haya escuchado, definitivamente estaba extraña, Inuyasha y los demás del grupo se rieron por el incidente, el profesor la mando a su asiento de nuevo, se sentó y miro de nuevo hacia la pizarra.

— Kagome, ¿este bien?— le pregunto sango.

— Si, no es nada.

Sango miro a Inuyasha, suspiro, él por suerte no había notado nada.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome salía del salón con pereza.

— ¿Hoy tienes practica?— le pregunto Sango.

— Así es.

— A mí no me puedes engañar, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?

— Naraku se me declaro, le dije que no y se puso algo sentimental, en ese momento llego Sesshomaru y pensó que nosotros estábamos saliendo—dijo triste.

— ¿Y estas así porque te vio Sesshomaru?

Kagome se sonrojo y miro a su amiga.

— Te necesito contar algo, pero no aquí, mañana no tengo práctica, después de la escuela vamos a una cafetería.

— Esta bien, pero ¿estarás bien esta mañana?

— Claro, puedo con esto.

— Bien, no te creo, pero supongo que hasta mañana.

Kagome se despidió de Sango.

— Kagome.

La chica miro hacia donde la llamaban.

— ¿Qué pasa Inuyasha?

— No se te olvide hoy, después de la práctica.

— Claro que no.

Kagome estaba echa un mar de dudas, amaba a Inuyasha y estaba contenta de que ese día se le confesaría, pero una parte de ella estaba decepcionada, ¿la razón?, eso era lo que estaba intentando averiguar.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

— ¿Qué es lo que le sucede a Sesshomaru hoy? —menciono Kohaku.

—Eso me pregunte, ha estado muy distraído, cosa que no hace nunca—le dijo Miroku.

—Tal vez le gusta alguna chica del colegio.

—Podría ser, ¿Quién crees que sea?

—Podría ser la prima de Higurashi, todo el tiempo está con él.

—Tal vez, pero bueno apurémonos Kohaku.

—Voy.

Naraku quien se encontraba calentando en un lugar cercano a los chicos, miraba con una risita a Sesshomaru, el cual estaba practicando pero tenía una mirada algo perdida, no era tonto, cualquiera se daría cuenta, él estaba a presentar todos los síntomas, definitivamente estaba enamorado.

—Sera una trágica historia—murmuro.

Dejo sus ejercicios a un lado y se dirigió al grupo de chicos.

—Es todo por hoy chicos, dense una buena ducha y a casa.

Los chicos dieron las gracias y con la misma se marcharon hacia las duchas, dejando a Sesshomaru y a Naraku solos.

— ¡Fue fantástico! —dijo Kanna.

—Sí, enserio que te luciste—dijo otra chica.

Kagome estaba comenzando a sentirse incomoda, miro a su maestra la cual tenía una sonrisa de triunfo en su cara, suspiro, a pesar de todo no perdía su habilidad, desde ahora se quitaría todas esas frustraciones y emociones negativas. La danza era lo que más amaba y gracias a ella todos esos sentimientos se fueron.

—Chicas hora de ir a las duchas—menciono la profesora.

—Bien—dijo Kanna—estoy seguro que será todo un éxito el baile, ha quedado estupendo y te los has aprendido en una sola clase.

—Eso es uno de los dones de las bailarinas—dijo la maestra—ahora chicas vayan a darse un baño caliente, no olviden comer bien.

Las chicas se fueron, Kagome se había quedado junto con la maestra.

—Gracias por sus comentarios.

—Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para todo Kagome, la última vez que te vi bailando así, fue cuando te peleaste con tu abuela, ¿acaso paso algo similar?

—No, no es tan importante.

—Me gustaría que no te sientas así, pero bueno, sea lo que sea, sé que lo superaras.

—Lo hare definitivamente.

Kagome se asomó en el gimnasio, aun había práctica, sabía que su baño había sido demasiado rápido, miro sus cabellos aún estaban húmedos.

—Iré por una toalla, tengo que verme bien—dijo caminado hacia el salón.

Entro y siguió caminado hacia llegar al baño de chicas y en el almacén encontró una, la tomo y salió de ahí, se comenzó a secar el cabello lentamente.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

—Nos vemos—dijo Sesshomaru.

Los chicos le dijeron adiós, caminaba por los pasillos vacíos de la escuela, no tenía ganas de ir a dar clases, había bastante frio como para hacer eso, siguió caminado hasta que se topó con algo que lo dejo sorprendido.

—Kagome—no pudo evitar susurrar su nombre.

La dueña del nombre no se había dado de su presencia, estaba más preocupada de secar su cabellera negra, de pronto, sintió que su corazón latía de prisa, se llevó la mano al pecho.

[¿Qué era eso que comenzaba a sentir?, cuando tuve ese sentimiento fue en 5° de primaria, cuando me había enmarado de mi maestra, una persona tan dulce como la miel, delgada y con una mirada infantil, fue un amor fugaz, pero ahora estaba sintiendo eso de nuevo, aquel sentimiento que no lo podía sacar, era tan frustrante]

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Inuyasha se había bañado y cambiado rápidamente, su cabello aún estaba húmedo y caían una que otra gota por su espalda, corría toda prisa, fue cuando la vio, sentada en las afueras del gimnasio, secándose el cabello, realmente era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida, comenzó acercarse pero al alzar más su vista, vio su hermano, Sesshomaru miraba a la chica con tanta atención. No pudo evitar sentirse enojado y corrió al encuentro.

— ¡Sesshomaru! —grito.

Kagome había reconocido la voz de Inuyasha, lo miro y este no la miraba sino que miraba en dirección contraria, miro hacia sus espaldas, ahí estaba Sesshomaru mirándola, se sintió cohibida, pero eso cambio cuando Inuyasha se abalanzo sobre su hermano.

Continuara…

¿Qué tal? Jejeje les adelanto de una vez el capítulo, ya que no tendría tiempo, sin más me despido saludos y gracias por su apoyo. Atte. Ina-chan :]


	6. Chapter 6

Aclaraciones:

Como sabrán los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su autora, Rumiko Takahashi, la historia actual no está ambientada en el periodo antiguo, si no en el actual, sale para que no se me pierdan, por lo tanto los roles, son diferentes a los que ya conocemos.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, sean buenos o malos yo los leere, gracia y espero que les guste y sino háganmelo saber, saludos, ina-chan :]

[ ] Pensamientos del personaje.

La danza del dragón

Capítulo 6: hada de nieve.

— ¡Deténganse ambos! —Grito Kagome al borde de las lágrimas.

Ambos hermanos miraron hacia la chica, percatándose de que la chica estaba llorando, se veía tan frágil como si estuviera a punto de romperse. La joven agradeció que sus respectivos compañeros los hubieran detenido, Naraku sostenía a Sesshomaru ,Koga, un chico moreno de cabellos negros, a Inuyasha; la chica miro a ambos hermanos, tenían dos grandes marcas en sus mejillas, eso había sido producto de los puñetazos que se habían repartido con tanta rabia, todo había pasado tan rápido, que no se había dado cuenta de que había llegado tanta gente, gracias a dios que no estaban sus compañeras ni mucho menos su prima, la cual tendría una nueva historia para contarle a su abuela.

Ambos hermanos dejaron de forcejear, Kagome notando esto decidió que lo mejor era que se fueran, para evitar otro mal entendido.

— Gracias chicos, creo que ya se calmaron, pueden soltarlos—dijo Kagome.

Fueron soltados uno a la vez y milagrosamente siguieron con aquella pelea, el club de Kendo miraba con odio al de Básquet, tenía que detener eso y ya.

— Naraku por favor llévate a tus muchachos — dijo Kagome.

Naraku no se opuso y así como habían llegado se fueron, Inuyasha hizo lo mismo, ahora solo ellos tres quedaban.

— Creo que uno sobra aquí—dijo Inuyasha mirando con odio a su hermano.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso Inuyasha?, tu hermano no había hecho nada malo.

— ¡Te estaba mirando! —Grito Inuyasha.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?, ni siquiera note que estaba aquí.

— Tu no, pero yo sí, te miraba y me dio celos.

Kagome se había sonrojado, al igual que Inuyasha, Sesshomaru rodó los ojos en señal de fastidio y desagrado por lo enamorados, puesto que parecía que lo estaba ignorando.

—Yo me largo— dijo Sesshomaru encaminándose.

— Espera, Inuyasha te debe una disculpa y tú a él—dijo la chica.

Ambos se miraron con odio, Kagome pensó que volverías a golpearse, hubiera pensado mejor en no decirle a Naraku que se fuera, pero ya era tarde, miro que ninguno de ellos dijo nada, esa ya era una buena señal, ambos se miraron y se disculparon rápidamente, la chica sonrió.

— Ahora que ya se solucionó todo, vámonos — Dijo Inuyasha a Kagome.

Kagome era jalada por Inuyasha quien en vez de caminar parecía que trotaba, Kagome dio un último vistazo hacia atrás, se tuvo que tallar los ojos con la única mano libre, ya que no podía creer lo que veía, los ojos dorados de Sesshomaru parecían tristes, como si el brillante amanecer que le había llamado la atención, se desvanecía, se marchitaba poco a poco.

— Inuyasha, tu hermano…

Pero Inuyasha no le estaba haciendo caso, estaba más ocupado en que ambos desaparecieran de la vista de su hermano. Sesshomaru por su parte no podía describir esa sensación, quería seguir pegándole a su hermano, pero él tenía toda la razón, la estaba mirando y no pudo evitarlo.

— ¿Pero qué demonios me pasa? — se dijo en silencio.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

[Tuve un sueño, fue el día en que mi madre nos había contado una historia, a mí y a mi hermano Inuyasha acerca del país de nunca jamás, donde existían hadas, duendes y toda clase de seres sobrenaturales; En mi sueño había un hada, con cabellos azabache, unos ojos que asemejaban el cielo y una piel de porcelana, ella era un hada de nieve. Era la más bella de todos y la más poderosa, su danza podía curar cualquier cosa; Creo que conozco a una persona muy parecida a ella.]

Sesshomaru bajaba de la limosina, finalmente optó por no ir a dar clases, había demasiado frio, entro a su casa, la cual estaba totalmente en silencio, así era desde que su madre murió, subió a su habitación, decidió acostarse y descansar un poco, después de todo muchas cosas habían pasado ese día y sabía que si seguía así terminaría en un manicomio.

— Joven — dijo la sirvienta al otro lado de la puerta — La señorita Kagura Higurashi quiere hablar con usted.

Sesshomaru suspiro, eso sería la gota que derramaría el vaso, no contesto, hizo como que dormía, lo menos que quería hacer era hablar con esa mujer. La sirvienta comprendió y dejo de tocar, se disculpó con la chica y colgó.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome e Inuyasha estaban sentados en una cafetería, Kagome tomaba un chocolate caliente mientras Inuyasha la miraba con atención, cada movimientos que la chica realizaba el la seguía.

— ¿Estás seguro que no quieres? — pregunto la chica.

— No gracias.

— Sabes — decía mientras dejaba a un lado la taza — Sería bueno que no le tengas rencor a tu hermano.

— ¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso?, él se ha comportado muy mal, a él se lo deberías de decir no a mí.

— Como siempre obstinado, pero en fin.

— Además él sabe que me gustas y aun así se atrevió a mirarte de ese modo.

Kagome se había sonrojado, Inuyasha podía ser tan espontaneo, eso era una de las cualidades que más le gustaba. También se puso a pensar en el otro comentario, Sesshomaru estaba algo extraño últimamente, lo de Naraku y ahora lo que había pasado con Inuyasha.

— No me gustan los chicos celosos — Dijo la chica en un susurro.

Inuyasha la miro y sonrió, esta siguió tomando su taza de chocolate.

— Quería preguntarte algo Kagome.

— Pues ya estamos solos, así que dime.

— Pues lo mencione hace unos minutos.

— No recuerdo.

— No te hagas a la desentendida, sabes muy bien para que te traje aquí.

— Pues solo me dijiste que entráramos.

— Me gustas — dijo Inuyasha.

Kagome había soltado la taza con brusquedad, esa declaración fue inesperada, no estaba preparada para escuchar eso, por más de un años espero a que sus labios formaras esas palabras, estaba feliz, realmente lo estaba.

— ¿Qué opinas? —pregunto Inuyasha.

— ¿era una pregunta o una declaración? —menciono la chica.

— La segunda.

— Pues tú, tú también me gustas — dijo la chica sonriendo finalmente.

Inuyasha suspiro, sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, la miro detenidamente y supo que ella sería el amor de su vida de ahora en adelante.

— ¿Ahora me preguntaras si quiero ser tu novia? — sugirió la chica.

— Claro ese era mi próximo paso.

Kagome lo miro divertida, a pesar de todo, el seguía siendo así, pero ahora estaba más que feliz, se graduaría teniendo novio, con amigos y con su otro amor, el ballet, eso era todo lo que quería.

— No aceptarías un no por respuesta, ¿no es así? — dijo la chica.

Inuyasha sonrió, lo conocía muy bien, después de todo no cualquiera seria su novia, solo la mujer que tenía frente a él podría serlo.

— Entonces ¡ya somos novios! — dijo la chica lanzándose a los brazos del joven.

Ignoraron que todos los presentes los miraban, pero realmente eso no importaba, estaban felices, además eso era lo que ambos estaban esperando por mucho tiempo.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

[Las hadas de nieve han llegado, cubriendo todo a su paso, he de decirles que nos morimos de frío aquí, pero al final una taza de chocolate caliente lo soluciona todo, ha pasado más de dos mes y en ese tiempo, he salido con Inuyasha, me la paso bien, pero aún no puedo deshacerme del sentimiento que tengo por cierta persona]

Era el mes de los festejos, Diciembre, todos los estudiantes se han estado organizando para festejar la navidad y claro año nuevo. En el colegio todos estaban concentrados en las fiestas navideñas, en los intercambios, en los festivales y demás.

— ¡Tiene que salir bien todo! — dijo Ayame con mucha alegría.

— Claro después de todo para la mayoría será su última navidad con el grupo—menciono Sango.

— Así es — dijo Kagome.

— Y el que se dice tu novio, ¿dónde está? — pregunto Sango.

— Está entrenando, ahora con estas nevadas tienen que practicar en el gimnasio y lo hacen cuando nosotras no ensayamos.

Ahora los uniformes eran especiales para esa época, tenis, chamarras, pants y guantes.

— ¡Kagome!

La chica miro hacia la voz, su prima Kagura le estaba hablando, se disculpó con las chicas y fue hacia el encuentro.

— ¿Qué pasa Kagura?

— La abuela me ha llamado, dijo que apenas lleguemos nos alistemos para salir, según dijo que es una fiesta donde estarán todos los inversionistas, en pocas palabras gente importante.

— Este bien, ahora tendré que cancelar mi cita.

— Lo entenderá, ya que su padre está invitado y Sesshomaru, el no porque ha decidido no seguir con el negocio.

— Lo sé muy bien Kagura, pero bueno, nos vemos en la salida—dijo despidiendo de ella.

Kagome caminaba hacia el gimnasio, puesto que debería de informarle de esto a Inuyasha, estaba por llegar cuando se topó con Naraku y los muchachos de Kendo, ellos estaban riendo a carcajadas.

— ¡Kagome hasta que te dejas ver! — dijo Miroku notando la presencia de la chica.

— He estado ocupada muchachos—dijo saludándolos.

— Claro, como ya estás de novia con Inuyasha ya no tienes tiempo para los amigos — dijo Naraku.

— Claro que sí, es solo que no el tiempo que quisiera, con trabajo y lo veo a él.

— Bien te lo pasamos Kagome—menciono Kohaku.

Ella sonrío, pero Sesshomaru se separó del grupo y se fue, los chicos al notar esto miraron a Kagome.

— Creo que a mi cuñado le caigo mal—dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

— Se nota, pero no serias la primera vez, el odia a todo el mundo — dijo Kohaku.

— Cierto — dijo Kagome con una sonrisa — bien los dejo, ahora estamos con los preparativos para la fiesta.

— ¡Ho fabuloso!, nuestro grupo quiere hacer una cafetería, ¿y ustedes? — dijo Miroku.

— Pues están entre presentar un baile o cantar alguna canción.

— Sería fantástico que se decidieran por la canción, ya que es tu grupo está la mayoría del club de música — Dijo Kohaku.

— Sí creo que optaran más por la canción y con el club de ballet pues presentaremos una obra.

— ¿Cuál será? — dijo Naraku.

— Pues como será en víspera de navidad, el cascanueces.

— ¡Esperemos que seas la protagonista! — dijo Miroku.

— Será una sorpresa, así que tienen que asistir.

— Y esperamos que tú vengas a nuestra presentación de Kendo, será fantástica, será un duelo entre el capitán y el su capitán — dijo Kohaku.

— Iré, no me lo perdería.

Kagome se despidió de ellos y se fue rumbo al gimnasio.

[La verdad es que no hubiese querido que me invitaran, no he hablado con Sesshomaru en todo este tiempo y cuando nos cruzamos en la escuela me ignora por completo, ¡quién demonios se cree!]

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

— Naraku, ¿será que Kagome traiga a Inuyasha a la presentación? — pregunto Miroku.

— No creo, sabe muy bien como están las cosas entre nosotros.

Miroku y Kohaku recordaron que a partir de ese día, ambos clubes se habían ganado el odio mutuo, los de básquet decían que Sesshomaru se quería aprovechar de Kagome y el club de Kendo pensaba lo contrario, así que desde ese día se habían declarado la guerra. Todo actividad que se realizaba había un claro rose entre ambos equipos.

— Naraku, ¿Tú crees que a Sesshomaru le gusta Kagome? —pregunto Kohaku

— No sabría decirte—menciono Naraku.

— Pero prometimos entre todos los chicos que apoyaríamos a Sesshomaru, además creemos que Kagome sería buena pareja para él—menciono Miroku.

— Y eso haremos, pero todo a su tiempo — dijo Naraku.

— ¿Qué plan tienes Naraku? —pregunto curioso Kohaku.

— Mejor practiquemos en vez de pensar en esto—menciono Naraku.

Se dirigieron al club, donde Sesshomaru ya estaba entrenando.

— Te perdiste la información, Kagome bailara el cascanueces—menciono Naraku.

— Que bueno, ¿entrenaran o se quedaran ahí parados? — Dijo el chico ignorando la noticia por completo.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome caminaba tranquilamente, su bulto aún permanecía en su hombro y su cabello estaba suelto, había demasiado frío como para llevarlo amarrado, estaba yendo hacia el gimnasio donde se despediría de Inuyasha, realmente odiaba estas épocas, preferiría estar en primavera con el calor y el sol, pero ahora estaba nevando y con temperaturas que solo dios sabia.

— Quiero dormir.

Siguió su camino, hasta que diviso su destino, entro y vio a los chicos entrando hacia los vestidores, busco a Inuyasha y no lo encontró.

— ¿Buscas a tu novio? — pregunto Koga.

— Claro, ¿Lo has visto?

— Fue el primero en entrar a las regaderas, así que no debe de tardar.

— Bien, lo esperare en la entrada.

La chica salió de ahí, espero afuera del salón, cuando paso Naraku.

— ¿Estas esperando a Taisho?

— Así es, ¿Ya te vas?

— Si ya me voy, además tengo una cena muy importante hoy.

— ¿Podría ser una conquista?

— No, tranquila, creo que es la misma cena donde iras.

— A esa, si te veo ahí.

— También ira Sesshomaru.

— Así, no me entere.

— Bien, ya me voy, tu novio no tardara en venir y no creo que le agrade verme.

Kagome lo miro divertida, Naraku como siempre tan sarcástico, le sonrió y este simplemente se fue.

— A pesar de todo ha guardado muy bien el secreto.

— ¿De qué secreto hablas?

Kagome miro a Inuyasha, el cual se estaba asomando por la puerta.

— No tiene importancia.

— ¿Desde cuándo un secreto no tiene importancia?

— Si es secreto mío lo es.

— Bien no preguntare, esta vez, pero bueno ¿nos vamos?

— De eso quería hablar, lo que pasa es que mi abuela tiene una cena con los empresarios y me ha dicho que vaya directo a casa, ya sabes cómo se pone, por eso no podrás acompañarme hoy hasta mi casa.

— Entiendo, asuntos importantes, está bien no te preocupes, pero gracias por decírmelo.

— Nos vemos mañana.

Kagome se acercó al rostro de Inuyasha y le dio un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios, el chico se sonrojo y ella también, aun no se había dado un beso en la boca, ambos eran demasiado penosos.

— Nos vemos mañana entonces.

— Está bien.

La chica se fue de ahí, camino a paso rápido, estaba demasiada nerviosa, llego a la salida y ahí ya la esperaba Kagura.

— Tardaste.

— Lo siento me estaba despidiendo de Inuyasha.

— Vaya así que por eso tardaste.

— No mal pienses Kagura.

— Tranquila no le diré a la abuela.

Ambas chicas subieron al coche que ya las esperaba.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sesshomaru miraba a su padre comer, realmente no sabía cómo es que estaba tan tranquilo.

— Tiene ya más de dos meses que tu hijo no vive aquí, ¿Por qué estás tan tranquilo? —dijo Sesshomaru mirando a su padre.

— Estaría preocupado si viviera con extraños, pero está bajo el cuidado de tus tíos.

— Pero no se molestaran ellos.

— Están más que encantados y sobre todo con las visitas que Kagome les hace—dijo su padre feliz.

— Eso es lo de menos padre—dijo Sesshomaru.

— Lo que no logro entender es ¿Cuál es tu preocupación hijo?

— No estoy preocupado es que él podría odiarte.

— No creo, el renuncio al negocio, pero eso no me preocupa ya que tú le heredaras, tu hermano es como tu madre, ella siempre fue aventurera y yo por lo contrario era de estar en casa, trabajar y ver deportes.

— Lo sé.

— Tu madre, que dios la tenga en su santa gloria, estaría riendo por este pequeños problema.

— Yo no estaría seguro de eso, ella te diría que lo fueras a buscar.

— Tienes razón, eso hubiera dicho tu madre, bueno en navidad lo convenceré, ahora tengo que convencer a Kagome de que me invite al festival de la escuela.

— Deja eso por la paz padre, ella esta resentida contigo, por lo de mentirle.

— Pero ella es una buena chica, sé que me perdonara, espero con ansias esta noche.

— Yo no.

— ¿Es que acaso no la quieres ver?, ya me la imagine, envuelta en un bello vestido y con su cabello largo y suelto bailando al compás del viento.

— A eso se le llama perversión viejo.

Inu Taisho por poco se atraganta, su hijo sí que pensaba cosas fuera de lugar, Inu Taisho apreciaba mucho a Kagome, como una hija, nada más.

— Hijo, cuidado con lo que dices, cualquiera pensaría que estas celoso.

Sesshomaru se quedó callado aquello le había tomado por sorpresa, su padre lo miro en silencio, el simplemente se fue de ahí.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

— Señoritas su abuela dijo que la fiesta es de blanco y negro.

— Gracias — dijo Kagome.

— Iré de negro — dijo Kagura — no creo que se vea bien que vayas igual que yo.

— No te preocupes no iré así.

— Bien, iré a prepararme, estoy ansiosa por ver a Sesshomaru.

La joven subió rápidamente las escaleras, Kagome oyó el sonido de la puerta, suspiro, realmente no estaba feliz de ir, suficiente tenía con verlo por los pasillos y este solo la ignoraba, así que no estaba muy segura si asistir a la fiesta sería buena idea.

— Señorita entonces usted ira de blanco.

— ¿Acaso tengo opción? —Menciono la chica.

— Parecerá un hada de nieve.

Kagome la miro en silencio y sonrió, al menos estaba segura de que luciría bien y al menos vería a Naraku.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

El hermoso jardín estilo oriental, estaba completamente lleno, prefería estar en cualquier lugar, menos ahí. Aunque aquel lugar era simplemente hermoso, una casa con estilo oriental, con arroyos, puentes y un templo, estaba esperando el momento en que aparecía una geisha o tal vez un desfile de kimonos.

— Quiero un Kimono — dijo la chica mirando hacia uno de los arroyos donde una pareja paseaba.

No hace más de unos minutos que habían llegado y ya estaba fastidiada, miro a su prima, la cual estaba platicando con un grupo de hombres, rodó los ojos, era tan normal eso, miro su vestido completamente negro y con un gran escote, realmente estaba muy provocadora esa noche, mientras que ella se sentía fuera de lugar.

— Un ángel.

Había girado hacia la voz y se encontró con un par de ojos negros, sonrió al reconocerlos.

— Valla ni te he reconocido Naraku, el traje sí que te queda bien—Dijo la chica abrasando al recién llegado.

Naraku también la abrazo y se llenó por completo de su dulce aroma, definitivamente tenia celos de los Taisho.

— Ese vestido blanco te sienta bien—dijo rompiendo el abrazo el chico.

— Gracias por el halago.

— Realmente pareces un ángel.

— Más bien diría que un hada de nieve—Dijo alguien más.

Los dos miraron hacia la voz, Kagome se había quedado seria.

— Buenas noches señor Inu Taisho — dijo Kagome haciendo una reverencia.

— Buenas noches mi querida Kagome, realmente te ves muy linda hoy, o tal vez será que te has puesto más bella en estos dos meses que no te había visto.

— Tal vez señor, discúlpeme por no visitarle tan seguido.

— No te preocupes — dijo el hombre mirando hacia el acompañante de la joven — Naraku, ¡que milagro verte!

— Mi padre ha insistido.

— Pues muy bien por él, yo también he insistido con Sesshomaru.

Naraku miro hacia Kagome, ella estaba sonriendo, entonces supo que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por sobrevivir en aquella fiesta.

— Y ahora que lo menciona señor Taisho ¿Dónde está? — dijo Naraku.

— Se ha quedado hablar con unas jovencitas, por cierto muy lindas.

— Deben disculparme pero debo ir al baño — dijo Kagome.

— Claro pequeña, nos vemos más tarde — dijo Inu Taisho.

La joven se fue y entro rápido al baño, se introdujo en unos de los cubículos y se quedó por un largo rato ahí.

— ¿Cómo lo mirare a la cara? — Se dijo en voz baja.

No podía evitar emocionarse al escuchar su nombre, y si solo con eso su corazón latía a mil por hora, no quería imaginarse que pasaría si se lo topara en aquella fiesta, tal vez la ignoraría, pero estaba segura que eso le dolería y mucho.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sesshomaru se había zafado de esas chicas, ahora estaba buscando a su padre, pero había mucha gente y todos o la mayoría de los hombres estaban vestidos co traje negro, haciéndole imposible identificar a su padre, siguió caminado entre el mar negro y blanco, decidió ir al jardín, ahí no habría tanta gente, puesto que la nieve comenzaba a caer.

— ¡Sesshomaru!

El joven miro hacia el joven que lo había llamado.

— ¡Naraku! Pensé que estarías en tu casa, pero mírate muy elegante.

— Pues decidí venir, no podía dejar solo a una persona.

— Realmente no necesitaba tu ayuda.

— No lo dije por ti, lo dije por ella—dijo el chico apuntando hacia el pequeño estanque.

Sesshomaru miro a ver hacia donde Naraku apuntaba y por un momento no le importo nada; Realmente no parecía la misma chica que conoció, aquel vestido blanco le quedaba perfectamente y podía ver su cabello caer en forma de cascada, tan lacio y tan sedoso, quiso abrazarla y oler su aroma y solo por un momento olvidar todo lo sucedido y que ella era su cuñada.

— Un hada de nieve—susurro el peliplata.

— ¿Qué has dicho Sesshomaru? — pregunto Naraku.

Kagome quien ya había llegado hacia ellos, pudo escuchar la pequeña conversación, podía sentir una calidez en su rostro, quiso ocultarlo pero ya era demasiado tarde, los ojos dorados del chico ya estaban conectados con los de ella, Naraku los miraba atentamente con una gran sonrisa.

— Bueno los dejo.

Naraku los fue dejando solos, Kagome y Sesshomaru estaban en silencio, hasta que ella hablo.

— Así que hoy no me ignoraras — dijo Kagome.

—No, hoy luces hermosa—le dijo en un susurro.

El silencio inundaba su alrededor, alguien de los dos tenía que romper con eso.

— ¿caminamos? — pregunto el joven.

Kagome acento con la cabeza y ambos comenzaron a caminar. La chica sentía la mirada de su acompañante en ella; Sesshomaru no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, realmente estaba hermosa, a pesar de que el vestido era completamente blanco, en ella era como si estuviera envuelta en luz, él se tuvo que detener ya que la joven hizo lo mismo, ambos se miraron en silencio.

— Pensé que no me volverías hablar — dijo Kagome desviando su mirada.

— ¿Acaso tenemos algo de lo cual hablar? — Dijo Sesshomaru fríamente.

— No, pero de eso se trata conocer gente.

— Creo que conozco lo sufriente de ti, no me interesa saber más.

— A mi si — dijo la chica mirándolo.

— Lo que digas o pienses no me interesa.

— Pues que lastima, me gustaría saber más de ti, además seremos familia.

Sesshomaru la miro fijamente, Kagome me arrepintió de haber dicho eso, no le gustaba la miraba del chico, pero en medio de todo, un copo de nieve había caído en su hombro, humedeciendo el abrigo que llevaba.

— Siempre he pensado que las hadas traen el invierno, ¿Qué infantil no? —dijo ella mientras se tocaba el hombro donde el copo de nieve había caído.

Sesshomaru solo la miraba en silencio, a pesar de que ella estaba hablando y demasiado, el aun no podía quitar la mirada de ella, sus labios rojos y sus rosadas mejillas la hacían verse tan hermosa y ni hablar del vestido, el cual delineaba perfectamente su cuerpo esbelto.

— ¿Qué debo hacer para que te calles? — menciono el chico.

Kagome se detuvo instantáneamente y sonrió, tenía algo en mente que podía ser divertido y se vengaría del chico por ignorarla.

— No se hay tantas cosas que puedes hacer, pero se de una que te funcionara.

— ¿Cuál es?

— Veamos, la más eficaz seria, darme un beso.

Kagome lo miro fijamente, al ver que no demostraba ninguna expresión, no pudo aguantarse y rio abiertamente.

— Era broma, ¿Cómo te pediría tal cosa?

— Te lo daré—dijo el seriamente.

Kagome guardo silencio por un momento, él estaba tan serio.

— No es enserio, ¿verdad?

— No, es muy enserio.

— Tal vez la nieve está haciendo estragos, así que vallamos a dentro.

— Adentro hay demasiada gente, aquí no.

— Bueno, entonces hablemos de algo más.

— No dije claramente que no quería que hables.

— Pero…

Sesshomaru le coloco su mano en su boca, ella la miro con asombro, ambos estaba demasiado cerca uno del otro.

— ¡Kagome!

La voz de Kagura llamándola hizo que los dos se sobresaltaran.

— ¡Demonios esa tu prima nunca nos dejara en paz!

Kagome solo movió los hombros en señal de indiferencia, pensó que la dejaría y huiría, pero en vez de eso, sintió como la mano varonil abandonaba su boca para sujetarla por la muñeca y conducirla rápidamente hasta el interior del templo, el cual estaba oscuro, ya cuando llegaron ahí, Sesshomaru la puso contra la pared y cubrió su cuerpo con el suyo.

— Si no hacemos ruido no nos encontrara—susurro el chico.

Pudo oír las pisadas de Kagura fuera del templo, pero luego de unos minutos hubo silencio.

— Creo que ya se fue la fastidiosa de tu prima.

Él le quito la mano de la boca y la miro.

— Ahora tu labial ha manchado la palma de mi mano—dijo el mirando su palma.

— No debiste poner tu mano ahí.

— Entonces ¿Dónde sugieres que la ponga? — dijo el con una sonrisa.

La joven rio nerviosamente.

— simplemente en otro lugar.

Kagome sintió una calidez en su mentón, él la estaba sujetando con delicadeza con ambas manos, sus miradas estaban fijas, puso sentir como su nariz rozaba con la de él, sintió una pequeña carga.

— ¿aquí está bien?

—si

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo más seguirás con esa farsa? —exigió el chico.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—A ser la novia de Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru se acercó más ella y apretó más su mentón de la chica.

—Eso duele Sesshomaru.

— Ahora estas sintiendo lo que yo siento cuando me dicen que eres mi cuñada.

Kagome no dijo nada, acaso Sesshomaru estaba celoso de lo que tenía con su hermano.

—Tú no puedes sentir dolor, porque eres un ser sin corazón.

— ¿Así que eso pensabas de mí?, muy mal Kagome.

— Si eso pensé.

— Pues estas muy equivocada.

Kagome estaba más que perdida en aquellos ojos dorados, ahora ya nada más le importaba, en su mente quedaría grabada la imagen de ambos, casi abrazados, con los labios rosándose y con el gran deseo de ser uno solo; Pero entonces la imagen de Inuyasha apareció en su mente.

— Sabias que a esto se le llama infidelidad—menciono Sesshomaru.

Kagome lo miro y sonrió, a lo que el chico no supo cómo interpretar aquella sonrisa.

— Si se lo que significa infidelidad, pero ¿sabes lo que significa traición? —dijo la chica alejándose de él.

Ahora ambos estaban separados e ignorándose con la mirada.

— Ambos estamos traicionando, con el pensamiento, pero da igual, te daré algo par que me recuerdes—dijo el chico.

Kagome lo vio acercarse a ella, cerró los ojos, estaba segura que las intenciones de él era darle un beso, lo cual ella ,muy en el fondo, deseaba; espero con ansias el beso, pero este nunca llego, por lo que abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mano de Sesshomaru en su boca, ella lo miro y ahora ya estaba tan cerca de ella, entonces fue cuando el deposito el beso, siendo este separado por una mano; Sesshomaru retiro su mano y sonrió a la chica, la cual estaba completamente roja por el acto.

— Esto es lo más lejos que podemos llegar Kagome.

Kagome sintió como si ese hubiere sido su primer beso [¡pero qué demonios pensaba!, ¡eso no fue un beso, no lo fue, sus labios jamás me tocaron, nunca, pero esto es lo más cerca que he estado de un beso!, pero ¡no fue el beso de Inuyasha!, ¡fue el de su hermano!]

— Ahora solo hay que esperar quien de los dos da sus manos a torcer—dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

— Estas equivocado si crees que eso significa algo para mí, ¡yo amo a Inuyasha!

— Ni tu misma te lo crees, pero bueno, nos vemos.

Sesshomaru se fue, Kagome se quedó ahí y llorando en silencio. Él tenía tanta razón, ella se estaba engañando al crees que realmente amaba a Inuyasha. Claro que le gustaba pero ahora que estaba con Sesshomaru, el sentimiento que tenía hacia el hacía desaparecer las ganas de ver a Inuyasha y se maldecía una y mil veces por imaginarse a Sesshomaru besándola y tomados de la mano caminando por los pasillos de la escuela.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

— Seria un problema si alguien se enterara.

Una silueta femenina se encontraba escondida detrás de un árbol que daba para la entrada frontal del templo, se podía ver su sonrisa, de triunfo y goce por su descubrimiento.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome salía del templo, sus lágrimas ya se habían detenido, llego hasta la fiesta donde le dijo a su abuela que ya se quería ir, porque se sentía mal, las tres se subieron a la limosina, ya faltaba poco para que lleguen a su casa.

— ¿te paso algo interesante prima? — había preguntado Kagura.

— No.

— Pues a mí sí, ¿quieres que te cuente?

— No me interese si conquistarte a alguien rico Kagura, no tengo humor para eso ahora.

— Bien.

La limosina se estaciono las tres bajaron y se retiraron a sus habitaciones, Kagome estaba a punto de cerrar su puerta cuando Kagura la detuvo.

— ¿Qué quieres estoy muy cansada?

— ¿Por qué estas cansada prima?, es que acaso hiciste alguna travesura con algún chico.

— Deja de decir estupideces.

— No son estupideces es la verdad, crees que no te vi.

— ¿verme?, no sé de qué me estás hablando.

— ¿Cómo crees que se pondrá Inuyasha cuando sepa que le eres infiel con su hermano?

Kagome la miro con sorpresa, ella había visto y escuchado todo.

— Vez que si te vi—dijo Kagura con una sonrisa de triunfo.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Quiero muchas cosas primas, pero hay algo que quiero que hagas.

—Dímelo ya.

— Si no quieres que lo sepa tu novio, deberás hacer lo que yo te diga, primero no le hablaras a Sesshomaru, segundo no lo miraras y por último y para que puedas cumplir con las dos anteriores, quiero que estudies la universidad en otro país.

— ¡Que!, lo que me pides es imposible.

— No es imposible, lo puedes hacer, le puedo pedir a mi padre que te consigue una beca en una buena universidad, y ya, asunto arreglado, tu no pierdes nada y ni yo.

—No lo hare.

— Creo que si, además, ¿Cómo crees que se ponga la abuela cuando lo sepa?, tal vez te castigue o peor aún te diga que ya no practiques más ballet.

— No lo arias Kagura.

— Si lo haría y lo sabes bien, piénsalo muy bien, tienes hasta mañana en la noche para decirme que harás.

Dicho eso Kagura se fue, dejando a Kagome muy confundida, no quería lastimar a nadie, y no quería salir lastimada de todo esta situación.

—Esto me pasa por desear algo que no puedo tener, no puedo tener el amor de dos personas.

Continuara…

:]


	7. Chapter 7

Mil disculpas por no poder publicar, tenía demasiados pendientes y trabajos por entregar y me enferme, nada grave así que mil disculpas y como regalo de navidad y año nuevo les dejare 2 capítulos, gracias:] y excelente inicio de año.

 **Aclaraciones:**  
 **[ ] Pensamientos del personaje.**  
 **( ) Pensamientos del autor, yo ;)**  
 **La danza del dragón**  
 **Capítulo 7: confesiones.**

Kagura miraba a su prima en silencio.

— No te engañes Kagome, amas a Sesshomaru—dijo Kagura.  
— Es imaginación tuya—dijo Kagome levantándose de su lugar.  
— Pues lo que vi hoy no fue mi imaginación.  
— De acuerdo, cumpliré lo que dices, pero promete que nadie lo sabrá.  
— Así se habla primita, no se lo diré a nadie—dijo Kagura con una gran sonrisa—Pero, por ahora me iré de viaje estas vacaciones, para cuando vuelva más vale que cumplas con tu parte, Kago-chan.  
llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

El timbre que marcaba el final de las clases, sonaba por toda la escuela, Sesshomaru se dirigía a su entrenamiento de Kendo, cuando un grupo de jovencitas lo distrajeron, no ellas, pero si lo que estaban leyendo, era el diario escolar, él se acercó a las chicas.

—Buenas tardes —dijo él.  
—Sesshomaru, ¡felicidades! —dijo uno de las chicas.  
— ¿Por qué?  
— Es que todavía no te enteras.  
— ¿De qué?  
— Que hoy se le declaro tu hermano a Kagome, es oficial se casaran.

El rostro de Sesshomaru cambio por completo, hacía ya tres semanas que no tenía señales de las primas Higurashi, supo por sus compañeros que Kagura se fue de viaje, pero Kagome, de ella no tenía ni una sola noticia.

— Hoy durante la clase de deportes se lo ha pedido y ella le ha dicho que sí, ¡es fantástico! Es el sueño de cualquiera, terminar la preparatoria y casarse con un chico tan guapo como lo es Inuyasha.  
— Me tengo que ir.

Sesshomaru se alejó de las muchachas, ignorando por completo como varias chicas lo miraban y lo saludaban, estaba más pensativo en las ultimas noticias, diviso su auto y se introdujo en ella.

— ¿A dónde siempre? —Pregunto su chofer.

El chofer no recibió una respuesta, por lo que lo miro por el retrovisor, esperando a que el joven respondiera.

— Vamos con mi padre—dijo al fin el peliplata.  
— Su padre está muy ocupado, no creo que lo atienda.  
— Tendrá que hacerlo, es algo de suma importancia.  
— ¿De qué se trata?  
— Quieren casarse, mi hermano quiere casarse.  
— Es demasiado joven como para hacerlo.  
— Lo sé, es por eso que quiero hablar con mi padre, no puedo dejar que se case, además ella…

No pudo continuar ya que el chofer miraba con atención hacia una de las ventanas del choche.

— Señor, ahí está la señorita Kagome.

Sesshomaru la miro, realmente estaba hermosa, estaba apoyada en la pared, su cabello azabache caía por su hombro, estaba raspando la escarcha del suelo con la punta de su zapato.

— ¿No quiere hablar con ella primero? —menciono el chofer.

El no dijo nada, simplemente la miraba en silencio.

— Vamos con mi padre—dijo Sesshomaru.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

— ¡Señor Inu Taisho! — Gritaba la secretaria.

El hombre de cabellera plateada miro a su secretaria, la cual estaba algo pálida y con sudor en su frente.

— ¡¿Qué sucede mujer?! — pregunto.  
— Su hijo Sesshomaru ha venido a verlo y dice que tiene asuntos importantes que atender con usted.  
— ¡Y lo son! — dijo la voz grave de Sesshomaru entrando de repente.

Ambos miraron hacia la puerta con sorpresa, Sesshomaru miraba a su padre con odio y este como respuesta solo sonrió, sabía muy bien para que venía a su oficina, esta plática sería muy interesante.

—Te puedes retirar—dijo el Inu a la chica.

La chica salió disparada de ahí y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

— ¡Así que ya te enteraste de la noticia! — dijo felizmente su padre sentándose.  
— ¡Toda la escuela lo sabe! — dijo Sesshomaru molesto.  
— ¡que rápido vuelan las noticias!  
— ¡Esto no te lo debes tomar a la ligera padre!  
— No es mi vida, si no la de tu hermano y si eso quiere, adelante.  
— ¿lo dejaras tomar ese paso tan grande?

Inu Taisho miro a su hijo en silencio y miro hacia la ventana.

— ¿Realmente este es el Sesshomaru de siempre? — le cuestionó su padre.  
— ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

—Estos últimos meses he visto muchos cambios en ti hijo y esta situación me lo confirma.  
— Eso no viene al caso, tu deberías de estar preocupándote por tu hijo, no yo.  
— Pues no lo estoy.  
— Hablare con ella, de seguro…  
— De seguro te dirá lo mismo, ella ha aceptado hijo.  
— ¡Están muy jóvenes!  
— Yo me case con tu madre cuando tenía 20 años, son solo 2 años de diferencia, ¿Qué más da?  
— ¡contigo no se puede hablar!

El joven salió de ahí aporreando la puerta, todos en la oficina lo miraban, él estaba hecho una furia, se subió sin demora a la limosina.

— ¿A dónde vamos ahora señor? —Pregunto temeroso el chofer.  
— Llévame a la casa de los Higurashi, tengo que hablar con Kagome.  
— Pero señor su padre y su hermano…  
— No me importa que piensen, tengo que detener esto.  
— Esta bien señor.

El chofer miro hacia Sesshomaru, el cual parecía estar mirando hacia afuera, pensando en algo de seguro.

— ¿Cómo es que llegamos a esto? —se preguntó Sesshomaru.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllFlash backllllllllllllllllllllll

Había pasado unos cuantos días después de la fiesta, Kagome y Sesshomaru aún no se hablaban, el festival de la escuela llego y todos estaba de un lado para otro, la universidad estaba repleta de gente, Kagome ya había presentado la canción con su grupo y ahora estaba corriendo hacia el otro salón, estaba tan desesperada que choco con alguien, se había caído y sobaba su parte trasera.

— Eso te pasa por correr.

Kagome había reconocido la voz.

— Me iba a disculpar pero ahora no tengo ganas de hablar contigo — dijo la chica mirando a Sesshomaru.  
— No seas así, ¿en que habíamos quedado? — dijo el chico con una risita.  
— En nada, así que me voy.  
— Espera, Naraku me dijo que te dijera que hoy nos presentamos, y que te espera ahí.  
— Bien iré por Naraku, nos vemos.

Ella se encamino pero Sesshomaru la siguió.

— ¿Qué parte de déjame en paz no entendiste? —dijo Kagome fastidiada.  
— No te sigo es solo que el gimnasio queda por aquí.  
— Ha muy bien.  
— Y dime ¿ya se besaron?  
— ¿y para que lo quieres saber?  
— Curiosidad, mi hermano ha regresado a la casa y se le ve feliz, ¿segura que no han hecho nada?  
— No, además no tengo porque contestarte nada.  
— Me gusta cuando te enojas.

Kagome lo miro y se sonrojo, Sesshomaru río.

— No te rías.  
— No lo hago, es solo que me causa gracias tu expresión, ¿acaso mi hermano no te dice lo mismo?  
— Él me dice otras cosas.

Kagome divisaba el gimnasio.

— Bien ya llegaste, adiós.  
— Mi padre vendrá a verte, está muy emocionado, desde que mi madre murió, él no ha ido a ningún lado que no sea la casa o su trabajo.

Kagome lo miro en silencio, entendía muy bien esas palabras.

— Daré mi mayor esfuerzo.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

La presentación había sido todo un éxito, el padre de los chicos estaba con lágrimas en los ojos, todos se había levantado de sus lugares y aplaudían con efusión. Kagome jadeaba y con una gran sonrisa divisaba a todos los presentes con una enorme sonrisa, todo había sido un éxito, la escenografía, la coreografía y la música.

— Valla Inuyasha, que suerte tienes que sea tu novia—Dijo Koga con una sonrisa.  
— Cállate Koga.  
— Es la verdad eres el chico más afortunado.  
— No lo creo, además la conozco desde hace mucho, ella estaba destinada para mí.  
— Claro que lo es, la cuestión es conservarla.  
— ¿Por qué me dices eso?  
— Nada, simplemente que la cuides bien amigo—dijo Koga.  
— He pensado algo estos meses, aun no sé si es lo correcto—Había mencionado Inuyasha.  
— Pues dime.  
— Quiero pedirle que sea mi esposa.  
— ¿Has dicho esposa?, pero eso no es muy pronto, apenas tienen 4 meses de novios.  
— Cuando se lo pida tendremos 5, además la amo y ella a mí, qué más puedo pedir, realmente quiero vivir con ella, quiero que sea mía por completo.  
— Valla pues si quieres, adelante, además pronto cumplirán los 18 años.  
— Así es, en nuestro aniversario se lo pediré.  
— ¿Estás seguro amigo?  
— Claro que sí.

Sesshomaru había escuchado la conversación de su hermano, pero en ese momento pensó simplemente que era algo inmaduro de su parte, jamás se imaginó que podría ser verdad y mucho menos que ella aceptara.  
llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllFin del flash backlllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

— Señor ya hemos llegado a la casa de los Higurashi.

Sesshomaru se bajó de la limosina y camino hasta la entrada, toco el timbre pero nadie respondió a su llamado, miro por una de las ventanas, toda la casa estaba en penumbras, un ladrido acompañado con una carcajada lo saco de sus pensamientos; camino hasta la terraza, aun había algo de nieve por lo que los caminos estaban aún algo congelados, camino con cautela y fue cuando diviso la imagen más tierna que jamás había visto, ahí frente a él Kagome estaba jugando con un perro, ella corría de un lado para otro y el animal la seguía con entusiasmo.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Kagome perseguía a su nueva mascota, realmente estaba feliz, ese perro la hacía olvidar todo lo malo. A pesar de todo, de las amenazas de su prima y de su próxima boda, realmente no estaba tan segura de seguir con todo aquello, estaba consciente de que aún era muy joven, pero realmente no quería romper el corazón de Inuyasha, había luchado tanto porque él le hiciera caso y ahora que era su novio no estaba tan contenta como suponía que lo estaría.

— Entremos a la casa — le dijo al perro, respondiendo este con un fuerte ladrido.

Cuando estaban por irse, escucho el claxon de un auto, miro hacia la puerta y vio parado a Sesshomaru, se quedó en silencio y agradecía que nadie estuviera en casa.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

El sonido del claxon lo había sobresaltado, maldijo en voz baja a su chofer, fue entonces cuando vio a la chica acercarse.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — dijo la chica.  
— Vengo hablar contigo.  
— No se me ocurrió a mí, fue tu hermano.  
— Lo sé, pero tengo que hablar contigo de todos modos.  
— Bien, entremos, debes de tener frío.  
— En realidad no tengo.  
— Le hablaba al perro — dijo Kagome agachándose hasta la altura del perro y recibiendo una lamida como respuesta — entremos.

Los tres entraron, el lugar estaba vacío y oscuro.

— Toma asiento—dijo ella prendiendo unas cuantas velas—por el momento no hay nadie, están tomando unas merecidas vacaciones, mi abuela está en el trabajo y Kagura ha decidido tomar también una vacaciones.  
— Menos mal.

Kagome lo miro con cierta duda.

— Me refiero a tu prima.  
— Bien, espera aquí prepare chocolate caliente.  
— ¿Para mí o para el perro? —pregunto Sesshomaru.  
— Para ti — dijo la chica con una sonrisa— al perro le haría mal.

Kagome se fue a la cocina, el perro lo miro por unos segundos y luego de dedicarle un ladrido, siguió a su dueña.

— Creo que el perro me odia.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sango se encontraba tomando un café con Áyame en una cafetería muy cercana a la casa de ambas.

— Kagome es mi amiga y debería de estar feliz por ella, pero no lo estoy—dijo Sango con tristeza.  
— ¿Te refieres a la boda? — pregunto la chica pelirroja.  
— Así es, esa boda será un desastre.  
— Deberíamos de hacer algo, no solo por ella, si no por él también.  
— Él está ciegamente enamorado de ella, también es nuestro amigo Áyame, no podemos dejar que sufra, además las dos sabemos muy bien que ella siente algo por Sesshomaru.  
— Pero no sabemos si Sesshomaru siente algo por ella.  
— Áyame no me digas que no te has dado cuenta.  
— ¿De qué?  
— Sesshomaru ha quedado enamorado de Kagome desde el primer momento en que la vio.  
— ¡Amor a primera vista!  
— Y así el dragón se enamoró de nuestra bailarina.  
— Pero esa relación es algo complicada, además por más amor que se tengan no podrán ser felices, son muy diferentes, Sesshomaru es muy orgulloso y ella es algo torpe para eso del amor.  
— Es que es la primera vez que ella experimenta ese sentimiento.  
— Dime sango, ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?  
— Claro que sí, pero eso fue hace ya mucho tiempo.  
— ¿Te gusta alguien en estos momentos?  
— No, ¿y a ti Áyame?  
— Si y me gusta mucho.  
— Pero que guardado te lo tenías, haber cuéntamelo todo.  
— Esta bien, pero no se lo digas a nadie, ni a Kagome que se molestara por que no se lo dije.  
— Esta bien, pero dilo.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Kagome cargaba la charola de plata, la dejo sobre la mesa y luego sirvió a su invitado una caliente taza de chocolate, se sirvió un poco ella y tomo asiento a una distancia prudente de él.

— Bien ahora ¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar? —pregunto la chica dándole un sorbo a su bebida.  
— ¿Por qué aceptaste la propuesta de mi hermano? —Dijo Sesshomaru.  
— Porque lo amo y deseo pasar el resto de mi vida con él.  
— ¿Es verdad todo lo que dices?  
— Si, lo amo mucho, él me ha apoyado en las buenas y en las malas, sería una desagradecida si no lo amara, ha sido mi mejor amigo por un lago tiempo y me ha comprendido como ninguna otra persona lo haría.

Kagome miro a Sesshomaru, no había tomado una sola gota de su bebida, entonces pensó en que no se hubiera molestado en prepararle algo al desagradecido drogón. Después del silencio de unos cinco minutos, Sesshomaru alzo la vista y la miro fijamente, poniendo a la chica nerviosa.

— No te creo.

La chica se quedó sorprendida por lo que le dijo, ¿acaso se notaba su mentira?, esa pregunta le había causado algo de gracia, miro a Sesshomaru y le sonrío.

— ¿Por qué no simplemente dejas que tu hermano viva su vida? —dijo ella aun con una sonrisa —enserio Sesshomaru, te comportas como si fueras su padre, cuando en realidad lo único que buscas es tu propio beneficio—realizo una pausa y se colocó el cabello hacia atrás— además yo no deseo fortuna, como veraz mi abuela tiene mucho, eso sería lo menos que debería preocuparte y otra cosa, a mí no me interesa en lo más mínimo tu opinión.

Kagome me levanto de su asiento y camino hacia él, cortando la distancia entre ellos, colocando su mano en el extremo de la silla.

— Ahora si solo has venido para tratar de hacerme sentirme mal, te suplico que te vayas—le dijo con tranquilidad.

Sesshomaru, quien se había sorprendido por la cercanía de la chica, sonrió y con sumo cuidado se levantó de su lugar y camino hacia la puerta, Kagome con una sonrisa triunfante lo siguió en silencio.

— Mi hermano te ama—dijo el peliplata deteniéndose—él es un entupido, ya que todo lo que digas él lo creerá, pero sé muy bien que no lo amas, lo único que estás haciendo es una caridad, ya que te sientes comprometida y más aún por mi padre.  
— Estas equivocado—dijo ella detrás de él.

—Eso ya lo veremos—dijo el llevando su mano a la manija de la puerta.

Entonces sintió como Kagome sujeto la manga de su abrigo, impeliéndole que abriera la puerta.

— ¿No vez el sacrificio que estoy haciendo?, realmente estoy yendo en contra de mi corazón—dijo la chica apoyando su rostro en la espalda de él.  
— Entonces dime la verdadera razón.  
— Tú no lo entenderías.  
— ¿Por qué no lo haría?

Kagome estaba en silencio, Sesshomaru sintió como el cuerpo de la chica temblaba, así que busco la mano de ella y la sujeto fuertemente llevándola hacia su pecho. La chica comenzó a llorar, él podía sentir como su espalda comenzaba a empaparse por las lágrimas de la chica.

— Yo no quería hacerte llorar—menciono le chico.  
— Muy tarde — dijo ella lloriqueando — eres un tonto.  
— Mi padre tenía razón, estoy siendo muy egoísta — rápidamente se voltio y la chica se sorprendió por ello, quedando pasmada frente a él—Disculpa por ser como soy— decía mientras limpiaba algunas lágrimas que quedaban en el rostro de la chica — creo que es verdad, estoy siendo muy egoísta.  
— Entonces no odias a tu hermano — dijo ella mirándolo.  
— No me refería a él.

Kagome no pudo hablar ya que Sesshomaru la estaba abrazando, su pequeño cuerpo estaba cubierto con el de él, se sentía tan bien, ya no tenía frío, sentía como su sufrimiento se iba, como todo lo malo se le olvidaba de la mente.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te des cuenta? — le dijo el chico.

Sesshomaru se apartó de ella lentamente, la chica tenía la cara colorada.

— ¿De que estas hablando? —pregunto con la voz quedada.  
— De lo inocente que puedes llegar a ser—dijo el sujetando las manos de la chica.  
— No soy inocente—dijo ella tratando de soltarse pero sin éxito.  
— Ya lo note, es por eso que mi hermano se quiere casar contigo.  
— Ahora si vete de mi casa—dijo ella enojada y soltándose rápidamente.  
— ¿Quieres otro abrazo? —dijo él con una sonrisa.  
— No quiero nada, solo que te vayas—dijo ella dirigiéndose a la puerta.  
—Salgamos alguna vez.

Kagome se detuvo y lo miro en silencio.

—No podemos hacer eso—dijo ella con la cara colorada.  
—Por dios, es normal que salga con mi cuñada.  
—No me refería a eso, lo digo porque después de la boda nos iremos de aquí.  
— ¿Se vas de viaje? —pregunto él algo sorprendido.  
—Algo parecido.  
— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?  
—Faltan tan solo unos meses para que nos graduemos, una vez que eso pase nos casaremos y nos iremos a vivir a Nueva York.

Sesshomaru miro a la chica con sorpresa, entonces ella y su hermano se marcharía, lejos de todos, lejos de él.

—Es por eso que ya no nos veremos—explico la chica.  
— ¿Y eso es lo que realmente quieres? —pregunto el peliplata.  
—Si me voy es porque ya lo he decidido, además estaré mejor ahí.  
— ¡así que huyes!, ¿De quién?  
— ¡No huyo de nadie! , me han dado una beca para estudiar danza en una de las mejores escuelas de Nueva York y tu hermano dijo que me apoyaría, está haciendo un gran sacrificio.  
— ¿Y tú? , ¿No estás haciendo algún sacrificio?  
—Claro que sí, apartarme de lo único que he conocido en estos últimos años.  
—No sé por qué sigo perdiendo mí tiempo—dijo Sesshomaru enojado.  
—Estate tranquilo ya nunca más volverás a perder tu precioso tiempo.

Kagome se había volteado dándole la espalda, esta sería su despedida, la última vez que se verían, de eso estaba segura.

—Ahora por favor, vete.  
—Aun no logro entenderte Kagome.  
—No me entenderás jamás.  
—Claro que lo hare pero lo único que se ahora, es que huyes de algo o de alguien.  
— ¿Quieres la verdad? Si, huyo de alguien.  
— ¿De quién?

Kagome se voltio rápidamente y lo miro directamente a los ojos.  
llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Inu Taisho entraba a su casa, se desabrocho los botones de su saco y se quitó la corbata, dejándolo en la mesa de entrada, subió las escaleras tranquilamente y cuando ya estaba por entrar a su habitación, Inuyasha lo detuvo.

— ¿Dónde está Sesshomaru? —Exigió saber Inuyasha.  
— ¿No ha llegado?  
—No, no ha llegado, por eso te lo pregunto a ti.  
— ¿Ya lo llamaste? —dijo su padre algo fastidiado por la situación.  
—Ya, pero no me contesta.  
—Pues no se hijo, ¿para que lo querías?  
—Pues quería decirle que me iré a New York, bueno que nos iremos.  
— ¿Aun no se lo dices? Ahora entiendo por qué estaba enojado hoy.  
—No, además esto lo hago porque amo a Kagome, ¿Cómo que enojado?  
—Fue a mi oficina en la tarde, estaba muy enojado con la situación.

Inuyasha se detuvo y pensó que por eso su hermano no había respondido sus llamadas y mucho menos sus mensajes, estaba enojado por no haberse enterado primero por la situación.

—Kagome no quiere saber nada de su abuela, realmente está muy contenta por irse de aquí, de olvidar todos sus malos recuerdos.  
—La entiendo, pero ¿es lo que quieres realmente?  
—Mientras ella este feliz yo lo estaré, realmente no sé qué pasara, pero quiero estar con ella, cuidarla y apoyarla.  
—Bien hijo, si ya lo decidiste hazlo, recuerda que es tu vida, no la mía ni la de tu hermano, solo tuya.  
—Mis amigos dicen que aún estoy joven para casarme, pero realmente quiero dar este paso con ella.  
—Pues dalo, además eres joven, si no llegara a funcionar…  
—Funcionara padre, pondré todo de mi parte.  
—Los dos tiene que poner de su parte hijo.  
—Eso lo sé.  
—Bueno ahora déjame descansar un rato, en una hora cenemos, espero que para entonces él ya haya vuelto

— ¿Dónde crees que se metió?  
—Tal vez en la boca del lobo.  
— ¿De qué hablas padre? —Pregunto Inuyasha con duda.  
—No me hagas caso hijo estoy cansado, vamos déjame dormir un rato.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

—Tú sabes muy bien de quien huyo, lo sabes más que nadie—dijo Kagome al fin después de un largo silencio.  
—Créeme cuando te digo que no tengo ni la mínima idea.

Los bellos ojos azules de la chica comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas, Sesshomaru no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, podía ver claramente su desesperación y todas sus emociones brotar de su interior en forma de lágrimas.

— ¿Por qué sigues torturándome? —Dijo Kagome —Desde que nos conocimos lo has hecho, con tu mirada, con tu forma de tratarme, yo siempre quise darte lo mejor de mí.

—Yo no te he pedido nada.  
—Con una mirada tuya me doy cuenta de ello, no es necesario que me lo digas.  
—Ya te dije que no he hecho nada malo, no te odio si es lo que tú crees.  
—Entonces ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí?, si no es odio, ¿Qué es?

Sesshomaru la miro impresionado, ella ya no podía controlarse, estaba temblando y sus manos comenzaban a sudar.

— ¡Dímelo! —exigió saber la chica.  
— ¿De que servirá si lo sabes? aun no sabes que pienso de ti y ya estas llorando como una magdalena, ¿Cómo te pondrás cuando te diga lo que realmente pienso de ti?

Kagome ya estaba en su límite, no sabía cómo es que aun podía permanecer de pie, las lágrimas ya no paraban de salir y cada vez el dolor de su pecho crecía más y más.

— ¡Entonces lárgate! —Dijo ella gritando— ¡Vete no solo de mi casa, si no de mi vida!  
— Eso jamás lo hare.  
— Esta es mi casa, yo decido lo que hago en ella, así que ¡vete de una vez!  
— Ahora te diré lo que pienso de ti.  
— ¡Ya no quiero saberlo!  
— ¡Pues ahora lo sabrás!

Kagome subió rápidamente las escaleras, no quería verlo, ya no quería seguir sufriendo más, ya no quería seguir engañándose a sí misma, de pretender amar a alguien que no amaba. Entro a su habitación y estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando sintió un empujón, se sorprendió al ver a Sesshomaru en la puerta, ella empujo la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¡Te dije que te largaras! —dijo ella mientras forcejeaba con la puerta.  
— Aléjate de la puerta, no quiero lastimarte Kagome.

Definitivamente no le ganaría al chico, por lo que se apartó de la puerta, él entro y la cerro detrás suyo la puerta, Kagome estaba sentaba en su cama con la cabeza cabizbaja, el chico miro a su alrededor, esa habitación era muy hermosa y reflejaba la personalidad de la chica, en una esquina había algo que le había llamado la atención, se acercó a la mesita de noche, y tomo una de las fotografías.

— No toques eso — dijo la chica arrebatándole la fotografía.  
— Así que ellos son tus padres — dijo caminado por el lugar — Te parases mucho a tu madre.  
— No te lo repetiré otra vez, por favor vete.  
— Me pregunto, ¿Quién crees que está sufriendo más?, ¿si tu o yo?

Kagome lo miro sorprendida, pero no podía decirle nada, no quería equivocarse, no esta vez.

— Vete—dijo la chica cansada.  
— No me iré, ahora es tiempo que aclaremos todo esto.

Él se sentó en la cama de ella, Kagome por su parte dejo la fotografía en la mesa y encendió una pequeña lámpara de mesa.

— Ya no quiero seguir viéndote, vete Sesshomaru.  
— ¿Y crees que yo sí?  
— Ya me has dicho todo lo que piensas de mí, hasta hora, me has ofendido de todas las maneras posibles, ¡Ya no quiero que me lastimes más!  
— Yo no te he lastimado, simplemente te he demostrado lo que pienso de ti, me irritas, eres fastidiosa, eres muy alegre, eres muy gentil, eres todo lo que yo no soy, ¿Qué no es suficiente eso para lastimarme?  
— Yo soy así, no hago nada para lastimarte.

Él se levantó rápidamente de la cama y se puso enfrente de ella.

— ¿Qué haces?, no te me acerques de ese modo.

El tomo uno de los mechones de cabello de ella, Kagome se quedó en silencio, él se froto el mechón es su mejilla, ella se sonrojo al instante, quiso voltear su cara pero las manos de Sesshomaru se lo impidieron.

— ¿No te has preguntado por qué te sonrojas cuando hago este tipo de cosas?

Kagome quiso quitarse de encima al chico, pero cada vez que lo intentaba él lo impedía, así que opto por retroceder, pero cuando menos lo noto, ya tenía la pared en la espalda.

— Ahora estas acorralada, te parases a un gatito.  
— Y tú a un perro — dijo ella.

La noche ya había llegado, la habitación queda a oscuras acepción por una tenue luz que daba la pequeña lámpara, Kagome sintió como la cabeza de Sesshomaru se posaba en su hombro, ella quería protestar pero prefirió quedarse en silencio.

— Puedo oír tu corazón latir — dijo Sesshomaru en un susurro — muy deprisa.  
— Me pones nerviosa.

Kagome tomo el rostro de Sesshomaru, ambos se miraron a los ojos.

— ¿Por qué tus ojos muestran dolor cuando me ven? — pregunto Kagome.  
— Por qué no puedo tenerte.

Espero sorpresa por parte de la chica, por aquella confesión, pero en cambio ella le sonrió tiernamente.

— No puedes, de eso no hay duda.  
— No te odio, es todo lo contrario, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero simplemente de un momento para otro en mi cabeza solo apareces tú.  
— A pesar de todo, no me odiabas, eso es un alivio.  
— Quise odiarte en un principio, pero al darme cuenta de que no podía, aparente odiarte.  
— Entonces Sesshomaru Taisho, ¿Qué es lo que realmente sientes por mí?

Sesshomaru junto su frente con la de ella, ambos cerraron sus ojos, escuchado únicamente sus respiraciones.

—Creo, no mejor dicho estoy empezando a enamorarme de ti.

Kagome estaba por hablar, pero los labios de Sesshomaru se lo impidieron, era imposible ya detenerlo, sus sentimientos habían sido revelados, no pudo pensar más, la imagen de Inuyasha había desaparecido y el sentimiento de culpa también. Estaban siendo egoístas, pero ya nada importaba, solo ellos, solo por hoy.

— Solo por hoy, quiéreme — dijo Kagome en un susurro.  
—Lo hare—dijo y a continuación apago la pequeña lámpara.

Continuara…


	8. Chapter 8

**Lo prometido es deuda, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, nos vemos el viernes:] saludos y mis mejores deseos para este 2018.**

 **Aclaraciones:**  
 **[ ] Pensamientos del personaje.**  
 **( ) Pensamientos del autor, yo ;)**  
 **La danza del dragón**  
 **Capítulo 8: Escape.**

En el primer llamado pensó que era el perro ladrando, en el segundo pensó que era el auto del chofer, pero ya en el tercer llamado lo supo, era su abuela, ya había llegado, se levantó de la cama rápidamente, cerró la puerta detrás de ella y bajo con rapidez las escaleras, hasta divisar a su abuela y a su perrito.

—Kagome, ¿Qué estabas haciendo? —Decía su abuela mientras se quitaba su abrigo—Te llame más de tres veces.  
— Lo siento abuela, me quede dormida creo.

Su abuela la mira de pies a cabeza, aún tenía su uniforme, algunos botones de su playera estaban abierto y su cabellera negra estaba revuelta, sin duda alguna estaba durmiendo.

— ¿Por qué se acaba de ir la limosina de los Taisho? —pregunto su abuela.  
—Solo ha venido el chofer, a dejarme un recado de Inuyasha.  
— ¿te refieres a la boda? —Pregunto su abuela con una gran sonrisa.  
— ¿Cómo te has enterado? —dijo la chica sorprendida.  
—El señor Taisho me llamo y me informo de todo.

— ¿Estas en desacuerdo abuela?  
—No, pero si realmente quieres casarte, adelante—dijo tranquila.  
—También me han ofrecido una beca en el extranjero.  
— ¡Te felicito! Ahora hasta el baile sirve, ¿y aun así te casaras?  
—El vendrá conmigo, quiere estudiar en el extranjero.  
—Kagome apenas cumplirás 18 años, ¿estas segura de irte tan lejos?  
—Si abuela, así que apenas me case ya no estaré bajo tu cuidado.

Su abuela se quedó pasmada, ella tenía toda la razón, su padres de ella había dejado un testamento en el cual estipulaba que cuando cumpla los 18 años, ella podría decidir si quedarse con su abuela o irse de ahí, con el determinado dinero que su padre le había dejado.

— ¿Aun recuerdas lo que dice ese testamento?  
—Así es, aun lo recuerdo, así que ya lo he decidido.  
—Bien, entonces permíteme buscarte una casa apropiada, para que vivan.

—No, lo siento abuela, pero no te has ganado mi amor en este tiempo, te respeto y te agradezco haberme cuidado, pero no te daré mi dirección, ¿Para qué?, para que me controles desde ahí.  
—Yo no haría tal cosa.  
—No eso quisiste hacer con mis padres, ve como terminaron, escondiéndose de ti.  
—Iré a dormir, buenas noches—dijo la mujer desganadamente.

La señora subió las escaleras y desapareció, pudo escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, la chica suspiro.

—Tú te lo ganaste abuela.

Kagome subió de prisa a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras ella, sus lágrimas aparecieron de nuevo, todo le estaba saliendo mal, desde sus sentimientos hasta la discusión con su abuela, acababa de lastimar a la persona que la ayudo, quien le dio educación; una parte de ella estaba contenta por eso, porque se lo merecía, pero la otra parte estaba triste.

—Lo siento abuela.

Estaba tan concentrada en su llanto que no escucho la puerta del armario abrirse, la figura se acercó a ella y la abrazo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Sesshomaru?, te dije que mientras distraía a mi abuela saldrías por la ventana y te irías.  
—No sé si te diste cuenta pero la distancia de aquí al suelo es de cuando menos 10 metros.  
—Olvide eso—dijo limpiándose las lágrimas.  
— ¿Qué paso?  
—Le dije algo horrible a mi abuela.  
—Tranquila.  
—Todo lo que hago, todo lo que digo está mal, no debería casarme, no debería irme, no debería de practicar ballet, no debí de vivir aquí.

La chica abrazo al joven fuertemente, por mucho tiempo se estaba aguantado de no llorar, pero estaba en su límite, no lo pensó más y abrazo el cuerpo varonil y lloro como nunca en el regazo de aquel hombre.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sango comenzaba a preocuparse.

— ¿Qué sucede hija? —pregunto la madre de la chica.  
—He estado intentado llamar a Kagome, pero no me contesta.  
—De seguro debe estar dormida.  
—Ella siempre duerme tarde, además siempre me contesta.  
—Pues a lo mejor está haciendo algo importante.  
—Ella ha cambiado.  
— ¿A qué te refieres con eso Sango?  
—Ella está triste, y no puedo hacer nada por ella.  
— ¿Por qué?, ella va a estudiar en el extranjero y muy pronto se casara con el menor de los Taisho, ¡debería de estar contenta!  
—Lo sé, pero yo le dije que se está tomando muy rápido eso de las responsabilidades, ella estudiara tarde y noche, ¿Qué pasara con su relación con Inuyasha?  
—Has sido amiga de ella por más de 8 años, no pretendas resolver su vida Sango, si ella quiere hacerlo es su decisión.  
—Pero mamá, soy su amiga, le debo decir que lo que planea hacer está mal, ¡es muy joven aun!  
—Lo es amor, pero como su amiga, deberías apoyarla en lo que ella decida, si ya se lo dijiste con eso basta, ella sabrá tomar tu consejo, ¡ten confianza en ella!  
—Pero es que no lo ama.

Sango se tapó la boca, no tendría por qué haberlo dicho, era un secreto.

— ¿Cómo es eso de que no lo ama?  
—No, nada importante.  
—Ahora me lo dices, soy tu madre Sango.  
—Pero es un secreto.  
—Y así será, no se lo diré a nadie, además no me llevo con ninguna de las dos familias.  
—Está bien mamá pero mantenlo en secreto por favor.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

No sabía por cuanto tiempo habían estado así, abrazados; Ella ya había dejado de llorar, parecía haberse quedado dormida, no escuchaba nada en la casa, suponía que la abuela de la chica ya estaba dormida, miro a su alrededor, su limosina ya no estaba, ¿Cómo se marcharía de ahí?

—No me dejes sola—murmuro Kagome entre sueños.  
—Kagome, mañana tenemos que ir a clases, ¿Qué pensaría la gente si me quedo en tu habitación?  
— ¿Desde cuándo te importa que piensen de ti? —dijo ella mirándolo.

Él se quedó callado, ella tenía razón, realmente no le importaba lo que diría la gente de él, pero no soportaría que hablaran de ella, por lo tanto no podía quedarse ahí.

— ¿Te quedaras entonces? —pregunto Kagome.  
—Escucha, no me importa que piense la gente piense de mí, pero no puedo, eres la novia de mi hermano.  
—Lo sé, pero dijiste que solo por hoy seriamos tú y yo únicamente.

—Lo sé—dijo el abrazándola de nuevo.  
—Quédate conmigo esta noche.  
— ¿Por qué me haces esto?  
—Me siento totalmente vacía, te necesito.  
—Kagome, entiende soy un hombre.

Kagome lo miro fijamente, entonces recordó las carisias que comenzaron con dulzura, los inocentes besos y como eso se transformó en algo sumamente placentero, solo porque su abuela la había llamado, si no, quien sabe que estarían haciendo ahora.

—Bien me quedare, solo por ti.

—Está bien—dijo ella levantándose.

Ella estaba por irse a cambiarse, cuando la mano de Sesshomaru la detuvo, este le limpio las lágrimas con tanta paciencia, pareciera que limpiaba algo tan delicado, ella solo mantenía cerrado los ojos.

—No me gusta que te hagan llorar—dijo el chico.  
—Tú me hiciste llorar— le reprocho ella.  
—Ya lo sé, lo siento.  
—Espera aquí iré a cambiarme y creo que en mi closet tengo algunas ropas de mi padre.

Kagome se metió rápidamente al baño.

— Que no entiende que el hecho que me quede en su habitación es algo inapropiado.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Ya eran más de las once y su hermano no había llegado, no es que le preocupara donde estaba o que hacía, pero era algo extraño, siempre llegaba a dormir a la casa, se volvió a meter entre las sabanas, cerro los ojos y se dispuso a dormir, pero no pudo, estaba tan feliz, se casaría con la mujer que amaba, la quería tanto.

— ¿Estarás pensando en mí Kagome?

Escucho la limosina detenerse, supuso que era su hermano, cerró los ojos y al fin se quedó dormido.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Inu Taisho se había levantado rápidamente de su cama y camino hacia la puerta, abrió y se encontró con el chofer.

— ¿Dónde está Sesshomaru?  
—Me ha pedido que le dijera que no llegara a dormir a casa esta noche.  
— ¿Dónde está?  
—Después de irnos de su oficina el me pidió que lo llevara a ver a la señorita Kagome, lo lleve y una horas más tarde nos fuimos y me dijo que lo llevara a la casa de Naraku, ahí lo deje, porque me dijo que estaba muy molesto con ustedes.  
—Entiendo, pobre chica, ya me imagino que le habrá dicho, bueno, iré a dormir entonces.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sesshomaru estaba atónito, no podía creer lo que estaba mirando.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —dijo la chica mirándolo.  
—Mejor ponte un suéter, ¿no tienes frio con eso?  
—De acuerdo, me pondré un suéter.

Kagome buscaba un Suéter en su closet, mientras los ojos dorados observaban la figura femenina, Sesshomaru maldecía a los dioses por aceptar quedarse con la chica, ¿acaso dios le estaba poniendo una prueba?, miro como el cabello azabache caía como cascada, aquel camisón era más de lo que podía aguantar, era completamente blanco, claro no era transparente, pero demasiado para sus ojos, la chica tenía un hermoso cuerpo, de eso no había duda, tendría que ser muy fuerte y con una gran voluntad para no abrazarla y estrujarla contra a su cuerpo.

—Listo—dijo la chica.

El suspiro, ya estaba más tapada, pero aún tenía una gran vista de sus pierna largas y torneadas, la al notar la mirada penetrante de su compañero se sonrojo, el hecho de que el pudiera verla así era demasiado, pero no quería estar sola esa noche, quería por única vez, hacer lo que su corazón le dictaba.

—Bien, es hora de dormir —dijo la chica.

Ambos se acostaron en la cama, mirándose el uno al otro.

— ¿Sabes que es gracioso? —dijo la chica.  
—No.  
— ¿Qué eres el primer hombre que duerme conmigo?, tu hermano se moriría de la vergüenza.

Sesshomaru se echó a reír, a lo que la chica le hizo un puchero.

—No es divertido Sesshomaru.  
—No lo es, de hecho es algo bueno.  
— ¿por qué?  
—simplemente es bueno, tenerte a mi lado.

Se miraron en silencio.

—Sesshomaru, tengo sueño.  
—Entonces duérmete.  
— ¿Estarás aquí para cuándo despierte?  
—Sí, aquí estaré.

Antes de quedarse dormida, le dio un beso en su mejilla y le sonrió.

—Duerme bien.

Sesshomaru la miro por unos segundos, realmente era como una niña, indefensa e inocente.

—Como desearía haber sido el primero en conocerte—susurro antes de quedar dormido.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana, la chica abrió sus ojos lentamente, la figura masculina dormía, ella sonrió, Sesshomaru Taisho sin duda era un hombre sumamente atractivo, sus cabellos platinados brillaban aún más con los rayos del sol y sus facciones tan varoniles se veían aún mejor de cerca.

—Por primera vez he dormido bien—menciono la chica, mientras se estiraba.  
—Kagome, calla, estoy durmiendo.

Kagome lo miro con una sonrisa, después de todo él había sido de gran ayuda.

—Gracias por todo Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru abrió los ojos y la miro fijamente.

— ¿Dónde está mi beso de buenos días?

Kagome se sonrojo y se volvió a meter entre las sabanas, Sesshomaru sonrió triunfante.

—Es muy fácil hacerte callar, ya no es divertido.  
— ¡Cállate!

El sonido de la limosina los alarmo, Kagome se levantó de la cama rápidamente y se asomó por la ventana.

—Mi abuela se está yendo al trabajo.  
—Y nosotros deberíamos irnos a la escuela.  
—Pero no quiero ir.  
—Me dijiste que irías.  
—Nunca dije que lo haría.

Kagome se acostó de nuevo en la cama, Sesshomaru se levantó y se miró en el espejo.

—Menos mal que me vine con el uniforme—Dijo arreglándose la camisa.  
—Ve tú, yo no iré, me quedare aquí—dijo cubriéndose con las sabanas.  
—Vamos, levántate y ponte tu uniforme.  
—No quiero.  
—Entonces te lo tendré que poner.

Kagome se levantó rápido de la cama y busco su uniforme.

—No tardo—dijo metiéndose al baño.  
—Es una lástima quería ponérselo—susurro el chico.

Kagome estaba en el baño, no podía creer lo que había hecho, dormir con un hombre, el cual no era su novio, la solo idea le daba algo de miedo, más bien un temor a que alguien lo sepa, menos mal que su prima decidió irse de viaje, si no la quemaría viva.

—Debo de terminar con esto.

Se colocó el uniforme, no quería ir a la escuela, encontrarse a toda esa gente que le hablaría acerca de la boda y de más, pero igual si no iba comenzaría a hablar.

—Definitivamente ire.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Inu Taisho estaba a bordo de su limosina, su rostro demostraba preocupación.

— ¿Le sucede algo señor? —dijo su chofer.  
—Se me está saliendo de las manos.  
— ¿Qué señor?  
—Sabes más que nadie que mi preocupación es mi hijo.  
— ¿Se refiere a su boda?  
—Así es, sé que le dije que lo hiciera, pero ahora dudo que ese matrimonio dure.  
—Sé que son jóvenes, pero pienso que deberían esperarse, por lo menos a que terminen sus carreras.  
—Kagome se ira a New York, Inuyasha quiere seguirla.  
—No teme a que, bueno a que ella quede embarazada.  
—Mi hijo es todo lo que quieras, pero no creo, le hare saber que se ira con una condición.  
— ¿Cree que lo soporte?  
—No sé—sonríe—pero sería divertido ver su rostro.  
—Ya llegamos mi señor.  
—Apenas vuelva Inuyasha a la casa hazle saber que quiero hablar con él.  
—Yo se lo digo.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

— ¡¿Qué has dicho?! —grito Kagome.  
—Lo que escuchaste—le dijo Sesshomaru.  
— ¡Si vamos!, quiero ir a la feria.  
—No sé lo que me pasa.  
—Ha eso se le llama ser divertido, no siempre tienes que compórtate como una persona rígida y fría, eso significa que estas mejorando como persona, espero que a la personas que elijas como tu esposa vea lo que yo veo en ti.

Sesshomaru la miro fijamente, ella al darse cuenta de la mirada del chico, decidió mirarse en el espejo y terminar de arreglarse en cabello, realizándose una coleta alta.

—Vamos, entonces, divirtámonos solo por este día—dijo la chica con una sonrisa.  
—Hay que ir por mi auto.  
— ¿Qué?, claro que no, lo haremos como todos, iremos en tren.

Sesshomaru la miro de manera extraña, él nunca se había subido en un tren.

—Si muero será tu culpa.  
—No seas tan chechón, no morirás por ir en un metro, además la feria está a más de dos distritos de aquí, fácilmente como 2 horas o menos, pero en fin, vamos, será muy divertido ya lo veras.  
—Bien lleva tu abrigo, vamos antes de que cambie de opinión.  
—Bien.

Kagome camino alegremente hasta la fotografía de su madre.

—Te prometo que solo será un día más y terminare con esto—le susurro.

Sesshomaru la miro con ternura, no podía apartar la mirada de ella, hubiera dado lo que sea por haberla conocido antes, solo le quedaba este día, ya nunca más la vería, eso es algo que se había propuesto. Dejaría que todo fluya, con ella y su hermano, pero si las cosas no resultaran bien, al menos para ella, estaría a su lado, siempre y cuando ella quisiera.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sango esperaba ver a Kagome sentada en su silla, pero no la vio.

—Supondré que se durmió.  
— ¿Quién se durmió?  
— ¡Inuyasha!, me has asustado.  
— ¿Quién decías que se durmió?  
—Kagome, no ha llegado, la llama ayer pero no me contesto.  
—No te preocupes, se la ha perdido el móvil, es por eso que no contestaba.  
—Menos mal, debe comprarse otro.  
—Le dije que yo se lo compraría.  
—Valla gastando en tu futura esposa.  
—Se puede decir que sí.  
—Inuyasha podemos ir a comer después de clases, hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte.  
—Está bien, hoy no tengo entrenamiento.  
—Bien entonces en la salida.

El timbre sonó, los chicos se sentaron y luego el maestro entro.

—Bien comencemos chicos.

La mirada de Sango e Inuyasha miraron la banca vacía de Kagome, ¿Qué le habría sucedido?

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

La abuela de Kagome estaba en su oficina firmando unos documentos cuando su celular sonó, miro la pantalla y contesto.

— ¿Qué ocurre?  
 _—Ya llegue_ —dijo una voz femenina _—Le he estado llamando a Kagome pero no me_ _contesta._  
—Escuche que perdió su móvil, te veo en la noche.  
 _—Claro abuela, nos vemos en casa._  
—sí, Kagura.

La llamada termino, no soltó su móvil, busco un número y marco.

—Quiero que vayas a buscar a Kagome a la escuela, hoy no tiene práctica, así que espérala y llévala a la casa.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

—Deme dos boletos por favor—dijo Kagome a la señora.  
—Claro, son…

La señora no pudo continuar ya que Sesshomaru la había jalado, impidiendo que pagara.

—Jovencita, no has pagado.  
—Sesshomaru hay que pagar, no es gratis.  
—Es solo que tardaste.

Kagome se soltó del agarre y regreso hacia la ventanilla.

—Lo siento mucho, tenga y quédese con el cambio.  
—No te preocupes, además tu novio es muy guapo.  
—Gracias—dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

Kagome camino hacia él y le dio el boleto.

—Apresurémonos que ya es tarde—dijo él.  
—Sí.

Avanzaron hasta llegar al lugar en donde debía de estar el tren.

—Es ese, vamos—Dijo Kagome.  
— ¿Segura que sabes lo que haces?  
—Claro, he venido un par de veces con mis amigas, así que sí.

Sesshomaru la siguió, ambos subieron al tren, el cual estaba vacío.

—Es como una limosina, pero más grande y un poco sucia.

Kagome se rio del comentario, la señora que cargaba a su bebe rio también.

—Es extraño que no esté lleno, normalmente lo está.  
—Tal vez muchos están en clases—dijo Sesshomaru.  
—Olvidémonos de la escuela por un momento—Menciono la chica.

El tren comenzó a moverse, ambos estaban sentados, ninguno de los dos decía nada, de pronto Kagome sintió el cabello del chico caer por su hombro, miro a verlo, su cabeza estaba sobre su hombro y este tenía cerrado los ojos.

—Te dejare dormir solo por esta ocasión—Dijo Kagome.

Era una escena muy bella, la señora con él bebe se sonrojo al verlos, realmente hacían una hermosa pareja.  
lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Naraku caminaba por los pasillos, al parecer estaba buscando a alguien.

— ¡Naraku!

El chico miro hacia donde estaba Kohaku.

— ¿Lo encontraron?  
—No al parecer no vino a clases.  
—Y eso no es todo.

Ambos miraron hacia Miroku, el cual recién llegaba.

—Tampoco fue a dormir a su casa y el último lugar donde lo vieron fue en casa de Higurashi.

Los chicos se miraron con asombro.

—Sango me ha dicho que Kagome no vino a clase—Menciono Miroku.  
—Naraku, ¿Crees que se han fugado? —pregunto Kohaku.  
—No seas tonto, el no haría eso, sabe muy bien que es su cuñada, tal vez sea simple coincidencia—dijo Naraku.  
—Esperemos, porque si alguien se entera, serán la comidilla—Dijo Kohaku.  
—Es por eso que no diremos nada—dijo Naraku—Y tu Miroku ni se te ocurra decirle nada a Sango de esto.  
—Está bien.

Los chicos se fueron, Naraku se quedó detrás, saco su móvil y llamo a Sesshomaru.

—Lo tiene apagado, ¿Taisho realmente te fugaste?  
lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sesshomaru despertaba, su cuello le dolía un poco, se estiro un poco y dirigió su vista hacia Kagome, la cual dormía plácidamente sobre su hombro.

—Hace unos 30 minutos que se quedó dormida—dijo la mujer con su bebe.  
—Gracias.  
— ¿Es tu novia?

Sesshomaru se quedó en silencio.

—Disculpa por preguntarte eso, lo siento, es solo que se ven bien juntos, hacen una linda pareja.  
—Gracias.

El trayecto fue silencioso, Sesshomaru dirigió su vista al bello campo de girasoles, pudo escuchar la voz del conductor por la bocina, anunciando que ya estaban por llegar.

—Kagome, despierta, ya estamos llegando.  
—Bien—dijo ella aun somnolienta.  
—Despiértate.  
—Eso no es justo, se suponía que yo debía despertaste—dijo ella con un puchero.  
—No es muy cómodo dormir aquí que digamos.  
—Si no lo es.

Las puertas se abrieron y ambos bajaron.

— ¿Por qué hay un campo de girasoles en la parada? —pregunto Sesshomaru mirando el campo.  
—Este distrito está lleno de ellos, ¿No son bellos?, es aquí donde nací—dijo ella admirando el campo.  
—Ya veo, con razón conoces el trayecto.

—Así es, bueno vamos que tenemos que caminar bastante, la feria nos espera.  
—Claro, vamos.

Kagome tomo la mano de Sesshomaru y se abrieron paso entre los bellos girasoles, el chico solo se limitó a mirarla y la siguió, por una primera vez en su vida se estaba divirtiendo.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sango estaba esperando a Áyame para comer, había demasiada gente en la cafetería.

—Hay demasiados hambrientos, ¿no crees?

Sango reconoció la voz del chico, lo miro y le regalo una sonrisa.

—Áyame está ahí, yo solo estoy esperando ¿y tú Miroku?  
—Pensaba tirarme entre la multitud.  
—Es una escuela no un concierto—dijo divertida la chica.  
—Cierto, no me atraparían.

Sango rio abiertamente a lo que el chico la miro, desde hacía un par de semanas se hablaban más de lo normal, había descubierto en la chica una gran persona y fiel amiga, podría decirse que le gustaba bastante.

—Me dijeron que no diga nada, pero creo que lo tienes que saber.  
— ¿Qué ocurre? —dijo ella poniéndose seria.  
—Sesshomaru no asistió a clases.

Sango lo miro con sorpresa, el chico le sonrió.

—Al igual que Kagome.  
—Debe ser una coincidencia, ¿no lo crees?— dijo el chico haciendo una pausa—Anoche estaba paseando a mi perro y pase por la casa de Higurashi, vi a limosina de Sesshomaru en la puerta, Kohaku supone que se han fugado.

Sango estaba más que sorprendida, algo le decía que no era normal que Kagome no asistiera a la escuela y aún más cuando ya todos sabían que se iba a casar con Inuyasha.

—Kagome no sería capaz de hacerlo.  
—Fue lo mismo que dijo Naraku al enterarse.  
—No entiendo que es lo que paso entre ellos.  
—Según Naraku, Sesshomaru había estado actuando raro desde aquella fiesta.  
—Recuerdo que Kagome me dijo algo acerca de esa fiesta.  
—Realmente me sorprendí cuando me lo dijeron, no pensé que esa Sesshomaru se habría enamorado de su futura cuñada.  
—Te equivocas Miroku, él se enamoró de Kagome desde mucho antes de que fuera su cuñada.

Ahora el sorprendido fue Miroku.

—No le digas a nadie más lo que te dije—Dijo Sango.  
—Claro que no, tienes mi palabra—dijo el chico con una cálida sonrisa.

Áyame había salido de la multitud y ahora caminaba hacia donde estaba Sango, se sorprendió un poco cuando vio a Miroku junto a su amiga.

—Siento la demora—dijo la pelirroja.  
—Áyame, hay que hablar—dijo sango.

—Sesshomaru tampoco asistió a clases—dijo Miroku en un susurro.

La chica se sorprendió, realmente no espero que fuera eso lo que le dirían, paso saliva.

—Sera mejor que vallamos a otro lugar—finalizo la pelirroja.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

—Mira es ahí, ¿puedes ver la rueda de la fortuna?  
—Ya la veo, sí que caminamos.  
—Es algo nuevo para ti, pero para mí es como recordar a mi madre, cuando nuestros ojos se cruzaron por primera vez, los tuyos me recordaron a el ultimo atardecer que vi con mi madre.  
—Por ahora no recuerdes esas cosas, divirtámonos.  
—Sí.

Caminaron hasta llegar al parque de diversiones, estaba repleto, a pesar de fuera un horario en que la mayoría de los jóvenes estaba en clase, compraron sus boletos y se dispusieron a entrar.

— ¡Quiero subirme a todos los juegos!  
—Pareces una niña pequeña.  
—No lo soy, simplemente me quiero divertir, tu deberías hacer lo mismo.  
—Eso intento.

Kagome lo jalo y se subieron a la montaña rusa; el joven les abrochaba bien el cinturón de seguridad.

— ¿Ya te has subido antes en este juego? —preguntó Sesshomaru.  
—Claro que no, es la primera vez.  
—No estoy seguro de esto.  
—Diviértete, además ¿Qué podría pasar?

Sesshomaru miro a la chica, el juego comenzó y sin pensarlo sujeto la mano de la chica, ella le sonrió y no se opuso al agarre.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

—Kagome jamás haría algo así—dijo Áyame.  
—Yo también pensaba eso, pero ahora todo apunta a que huyeron—dijo Sango.  
—No puede ser verdad, Kagome estaba segura de ese paso, ella misma quería hacerlo.  
—Lo sé, pero ambas sabemos que a ella le gusta los dos.

— ¿Y si el la secuestro? —dijo de repente Ayame.  
—Como podría hacer eso.  
—No olvidemos que meses atrás era considerado miembro de la mafia alemana.  
—Estadounidense—corrigió Sango.  
—Bueno, pero pertenecía a la mafia, sea cual sea es el mismo negocio.  
—Si pero eso ya quedo arreglado.  
—Y si la obligo a huir con él, al llegar a su nuevo destino se cambiaran de nombre, ella se llamara Ann y el Alex, serán vistos como la pareja extranjera más bella y serán modelos y vivirán con lujos, se casaran y tendrán 8 hijos a los cuales le pondrán por nombre…  
— ¡Detente! ¡Dios Ayame tienes mucha imaginación!

Áyame sonrió ante el comentario.

— ¿Por qué Anna y Alex? Y ¿por qué tendrán 8 hijos? —pregunto Sango.  
—Eso paso ayer, en la novela de las nueve, ¡No me lo pierdo por nada!  
—Bien, ahora no le diremos nada a Inuyasha hasta que averigüemos donde están, si están juntos o no, yo le distraeré, y tu…

Áyame estaba emocionada, sería como esos programas policiacos, Sango la tomo por el cuello de su blusa.

—Deja de ver esas novelas tontas, tú te quedaras en la escuela mientras almuerzo con Inuyasha, si pasa algo me lo dirás.

—De acuerdo—dijo la chica saludando estilo militar.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Kagome estaba muerta de la risa, era la quinta vez que Sesshomaru iba al baño a vomitar, tampoco podía olvidar, que cuando quisieron comprar un algodón de azúcar, el pidió el más caro, no le invito a la chica, este se lo termino comió todo y en menos de unos minutos ya estaba en el baño, también le paso lo mismo con el perro caliente, las palomitas y el helado.

—Deja de reírte de mí—le dijo saliendo del baño.  
—Eso te pasa por glotón y por no invitarme.  
—Bien ya no comeré nada más, subamos a algún juego.  
—Está bien, pero antes será bueno que tomaras algo de suero, has vomitado demasiado.  
—Como quieras.  
—Espérame aquí.

Sesshomaru se sentó en la banca que estaba alado suyo y la vio irse, realmente le estaba costando muy cara aquella escapada, no en lo económico, sino que en lo emocional, se había divertido, y todo lo que había comido estaba delicioso, realmente estaba feliz, y aún más cuando ella sonrió, después de todo este sería la última vez que tendría a solas con ella.

—Kagome.

La chica había comprado el suero, en sabor menta, era lo más adecuado para estos momentos, camino alegremente hasta donde dejo a Sesshomaru, sonrió al verle recostado en la banca.

— ¿Demasiada diversión?  
— ¿Compraste el suero?  
—Claro de menta, espero que te lo gastes.  
—De acuerdo, dámelo.

La chica no se lo dio, a lo que él la miro.

— ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué no me lo das?  
—Todos aquí piensan que somos novios.  
— ¿Qué con eso?  
—Los novios se besan, ¿no es así?  
— ¿Qué quieres decirme con eso?

La chica se fue acercando a él, Sesshomaru no entendía lo que le pasaba, ¿es que acaso quería un beso? Él estaba más preocupado por su estómago y no por lo que la gente pensara o qué tipo de relación tenían.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

—Chicas no creo que esto sea lo apropiado.  
—Animo, es la feria.  
—Pero hay entrenamiento de Ballet, no deberíamos faltar, ¿y si nos ve alguien?  
—Todos están en la escuela, nadie nos vera.  
—Bien, de acuerdo pero antes vamos a cambiarnos.  
—Claro vamos.

La chicas caminaron hacia los baños de la feria, una de ellas era parte del equipo de Ballet, una compañera de Kagome, ella estaba por delante de sus amigas, y encontró el baño primero, su vista se dirigió a una de las bancas, era una pareja besándose, se veían bien juntos, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que llevaban el mismo uniforme que ella, eran estudiantes del instituto, pensó en huir pero lo que vio se lo impidió.

— ¿Por qué Kagome está aquí y con su novio?

La demás chicas encontraron a su compañera, le hablaron pero esta no reacciono, parecía que estaba viendo algo por lo que las chicas miraron hacia donde ella miraba, se sonrojaron, ya que una pareja se estaba besando, la chica estaba de espalda y tapaba el rostro del joven.

—Andrea, vamos hay otro baño por ahí, no interrumpamos.  
—Si vamos.

Las chicas se fueron de ahí, Andrea no podía creer lo que había visto, jamás pensó que Kagome sería la clase de chica que se escapara de clases y mucho menos de las que se fugaban y con su novio.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Kagome se separó de Sesshomaru.

—No quería que besaras—dijo la chica con un puchero.  
— ¿Y qué querías?  
—Pensé que sería bueno que no vallamos.  
—Ha bueno, pues vámonos—dijo tomándose el suero—además no creo que mi estómago soporte más.

Kagome sonrió ante el comentario, una vez que el termino de tomar el suero, ambos se dispusieron a irse, en el trascurso del camino, la chica no podía olvidar aquel beso, el cual había sido muy dulce, él estaba reamente cambiado desde anoche.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

El timbre de salida resonó por la escuela, todos salían a prisa.

—Sango creo que no podré ir contigo al café, Kagome me preocupa, tengo que ir a verla—comento Inuyasha.  
—No puedes ir—dijo Áyame.  
—Lo que Áyame quiere decir es que, es muy importante que hablemos, Kagome a lo mejor se durmió, ya sabes hace algo de frio, le da sueño.  
—Pero…  
—Quiero hablarte acerca de mis sentimientos—dijo Sango.

Todos los que estaban en el salón los miraron y comenzaron a murmurar cosas.

—Pero sango, me voy a casar con tu mejor amiga, esto sería una grave falta.  
— ¡Tonto!, no de eso hablo, me gusta alguien, pero no tú.

Los chicos del salón rieron y se retiraron, Áyame se despidió de ambos y se marchó.

—Bien, si es eso vamos, seguro que Kagome desea estar sola.  
—Bien, vamos entonces.

Inuyasha pudo distinguir la limosina negra, la ignoro por completo, él y Sango siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un café, entraron y tomaron asiento.

— ¿Quién te gusta?  
—Primero ordenamos y luego te digo.

Al chico no parecía importarle mucho, así que hizo caso, ordenaron y cuando su pedido ya estuvo en la mesa, de nuevo le pregunto.

— ¿Quién es el afortunado?  
—Mejor tomemos el café y luego te digo.  
— ¿En verdad querías hablar de esto o es otra cosa?  
—Me descubriste.  
— ¿Qué pasa Sango?  
—Hay algo importante que quiero decirte.  
— ¿De qué se trata?  
—Es sobre Kagome.

El chico se quedó callado y le puso atención.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Kagome y Sesshomaru esperaban el tren en la parada, Kagome estaba sentada observando el campo de girasoles, mientras que el chico miraba en todas las direcciones.

—Ya son más de las 2 y no llega—Dijo Sesshomaru.  
— ¿Tienes prisa por llegar a casa?  
—No, pero tu…  
—No te preocupes por mí, después de lo que le dije a mi abuela, no puede decirme nada.  
— ¿Quién te entiende?, todavía ayer estabas llorando como una magdalena y ahora estas contenta de haberla lastimado.  
—La verdad, ya no me importa ese asunto, de hecho ya no me importa nada.

Sesshomaru la miro fijamente.

— ¿A qué te refieres cuando dices nada? —Dijo el chico acercándose a ella.  
—Mira, el tren viene—dijo Kagome levantándose.

Ambos subieron al tren, el cual para su sorpresa estaba completamente lleno.

—Kagome bájate no iremos en este, está repleto.  
—El otro tardara una hora en llegar, no podemos, es mucho tiempo.

Kagome había topado con un par de hombres, al parecer empresarios ya que estaban con un traje muy elegante, la chica se disculpó con una sonrisa, Sesshomaru que la miraba de cerca pudo distinguir la lujuria en la mirada de los hombres, ¿y cómo no?, ella tenía la falda del colegio, que era corta, toda una colegiada, y su cola de caballo se había desecho, ahora sus cabellos azabaches caía en cascada sobre su diminuto cuerpo; la sujeto por la cintura, a lo que la chica y los hombres les tomó por sorpresa.

— ¿Qué haces? —dijo ella sonrojada.

Él no le respondió y siguieron avanzando, hasta que toparon con una de las puertas del tren, ella estaba apoyada de espalda en la ventana y Sesshomaru tenía sus manos sobre su nuca, tapándola de las personas, la chica aún seguía sonrojada, ya que el chico estaba demasiado cerca de ella.

— ¿Por qué te sonrojas? —pregunto el peliplata.  
—Es que en la posición que estas, me da algo de vergüenza.  
—Nos besamos frente mucha gente, ¿y esto te da vergüenza?  
—Si.

Ella esquivo su mirada, estaba muy agitada, sentía su corazón a mil por hora, realmente le gustaba Sesshomaru, más de lo que quisiera admitir.

—Debería raptarte.

Kagome lo miro, su rostro estaba rígido, no pensó que él hubiera dicho aquellas palabras.

—Deja de bromear Sesshomaru.  
—No bromeo—dijo acercándose a ella.  
—Soy la novia de tu…  
—Lo sé, y eso lo hace más interesante.  
—Creo que la diversión de hoy te ha afectado.  
—No, es todo lo contrario.  
—Para ya.  
—No, jamás en mi vida me había sentido así.

Solo unos cuantos centímetros los separaba, Kagome estaba totalmente roja y Sesshomaru la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

— ¿Qué estas sintiendo ahora? —pregunto torpemente la chica.  
—Deseo.

Kagome paso saliva, no se esperaba esa respuesta, podía sentir su aliento de Sesshomaru en su cuello.

—Te quiero solo para mí Kagome.

Continuara…


End file.
